Acting the Part
by DayDreamer-BleachLover
Summary: AU imagine Seireitei is like Hollywood... Fame, paparazzi, tabloids, red carpets and all the drama that goes with it... primarily ShunXNan, with various other pairings, UkitakeXOC, GinXRan, YoriXKisuke... R&R please
1. Another One Bites the Dust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. This is AU.

**A/N:** Okay main note, imagine Seireitei is like Hollywood…things will be explained in the chapters to come…chapter lengths will vary…

**Headline: **Another One Bites the Dust

Nanao Ise watched in dismay as the PA the company she worked for had sent to "watch" Shunsui Kyouraku only four days ago cursed at their boss…at their _boss_.

She had heard stories over the year she had worked there. Stories about how horrible it was dealing with the lazily handsome movie star.

They said he was lazy, demanding, unprofessional and impossible.

The tabloids were frequently reporting stories about his wild, booze filled nights and the string of girls he was always spotted with.

The Kyouraku family had produced six generations of stars, their talents and fields encompassing every area Seireitei had to offer.

It was rumored that the only people he ever listened to (when he chose to, that is) were his closest friend Jyuushiro Ukitake, and the renown director he worked with most, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Nanao glanced down at the magazine beside her.

**Another One Bites the Dust**.

Shunsui Kyouraku's latest headline read.

The paparazzi had already caught wind of his loss of another PA. They claimed the affair had been brief but Kyouraku's obvious womanizing the cause of the end.

"Ise!"

Nanao started at the sound of her boss's voice.

* * *

Shunsui sat and studied the young woman before him.

She couldn't have been in the business for more than a year at the most.

She was small and skinny and all business in her black pantsuit and glasses. But his experienced eye could see that with her raven hair released from its clasp, the glasses removed and some more feminine and flattering clothes, she would be a real beauty.

One side of his mouth quirked up.

This was going to get interesting.

She blushed as Jyuushiro greeted her with one of his smiles.

Very interesting...

**A/N:** review please, let me know what you thought…


	2. Speculation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Bleach. Nor do I own the song _Don't Rain on my Parade_ from the movie Funny Girl…

**A/N:** this chapter isn't anything special, I'm mostly still trying to develop the characters and set the atmosphere still…this story may contain a little OOC at times…but bare with me, it will be on track and romance will come into it before you know it…other characters you know and love will make appearances soon as well… also I may not get to update this as often as I like due to my currently overly busy schedule…just so you know…

**Headline:** Speculation

It was her second week.

Nanao sighed before entering the studio.

She had made it through an entire week without any problems.

There was no doubt that Shunsui Kyouraku was charming at its extreme and he seemed to enjoy making her blush. But so far she hadn't seen any signs of the lazy, demanding and impossible side of him that had caused so many problems in the past.

Sure he was a little unprofessional, calling her "Nanao-chan" all the time and teasing her mercilessly about her crush on Jyuushiro (everyone had a crush on someone famous, right? She couldn't help it that hers had been his best friend for most of her life), but it wasn't too bad, he never mentioned it around his friend.

"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui called her attention to him as she entered.

He was having his makeup done for today's filming.

His current project was a high budget Samurai movie that he and Jyuushiro had signed up for when Yamamoto asked them to participate in his newest film.

The basic storyline was about two allied Samurai families who went to war because their sons fell in love with the same woman.

Jyuushiro and Shunsui were playing the two friends who fought over the woman.

The female lead had yet to be cast but there were rumors flying about who would be chosen for the intended to be all-star cast.

Nanao hoped it would be someone who was truly worthy to star alongside the two actors that had made Seireitei history with their abilities to bring viewers to tears, laughter and various other emotions as easily as they changed shirts, no matter the role they played and no matter the film's genre.

They had had their names placed in the Gotei list when they were both just 13-years-old.

Jyuushiro's first role off the silver screen was as the villain in a vampire flick inspiring hatred and sympathy in everyone who watched it.

Shunsui's first role on the big screen was in a drama where he played a young war veteran who returned home to find he was still being tortured by memories of blood and death…Nanao had cried her heart out at the suffering portrayed no matter how many times she watched the film.

The only other problem with their current film was that the script was still unfinished, the writers and Yamamoto not being able to decide how the ending should go or which samurai the woman would love.

"Did you want something?" Nanao wondered as she approached Shunsui.

"Not at all, I was just going to say hello," Shunsui smiled lazily and went back to listening to his ipod.

"Want to listen?" Shunsui held the headphones out to Jyuushiro when he sat down in the next chair and the people began to fuss with his hair and face as well.

"What are you listening to?"

"The usual, no one inspires me to do my best quite like Kaoru,"

"Which soundtrack?" Jyuushiro took the headphones. "Ah, _Wicked_."

"Are you talking about Kaoru Hacchi?" Nanao wondered.

"You like Broadway?" Shunsui questioned.

Nanao nodded. "I didn't think you were the type to enjoy it though."

"I'm not really," Shunsui shrugged. "But Kaoru's stage presence is like nothing I've ever experienced."

Nanao nodded her head. "She can do amazing things with her voice. I don't get to see all her productions though, so I'm afraid I've only managed to hear some of the soundtracks to the ones I miss."

"Are you going to see _Funny Girl_?" Jyuushiro asked.

"I don't think so," Nanao fought off her blush. "It's almost over now isn't it?"

"We're going tonight," Shunsui told her. "You should come along, we have spare tickets."

"We go to every one and our publicist always gives us extra to take dates," Jyuushiro explained. "But we only ever tried that once, almost ruined the experience," he pouted. "Having arm candy complain the whole way through Kaoru's rendition of Maria in _the Sound of Music_ was the first time I ever wanted to hit a woman."

"Jyuu's a little sensitive when it comes to Kaoru Hacchi,"

"Shunsui," Jyuushiro warned with a glare.

"Yeah yeah," Shunsui rolled his eyes.

Nanao frowned curiously at the exchange.

_

* * *

Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter__  
__Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter__  
__Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade__  
__Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to__  
__If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you__  
__Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade__  
__I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum__  
__And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir__  
__At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir__  
__I guess I didn't make it__  
__But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection__  
__A freckle on the nose of life's complexion__  
__The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye__  
__I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,__  
__Only can die once, right, sir?__  
__Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,__  
__I gotta have my bite, sir.__  
__Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"__  
__I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer__  
__Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade,_

_I'm gonna live and live NOW!__  
__Get what I want, I know how!__  
__One roll for the whole shebang!__  
__One throw that bell will go clang,__  
__Eye on the target and wham,__  
__One shot, one gun shot and bam!__  
__Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ..._

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum,__  
__And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,__  
__At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,__  
__I guess I didn't make it__  
__Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"__  
__I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer__  
__Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!_

Nanao glanced at Jyuushiro's rapt face as he watched Kaoru Hacchi perform.

Anyone who enjoyed Broadway knew Kaoru Hacchi.

She had been making hits out of productions for the last ten years.

It was said that the first show she had ever performed in only had about thirteen people in the audience because the director had cast an unknown in the lead role of his production of Doris Day's movie musical Calamity Jane.

The word spread soon after and tickets for the rest of the production's run were sold out.

The way Jyuushiro watched Kaoru was the way a man usually watched his lover.

"Is there something between them?" Nanao asked Shunsui during intermission when Jyuushiro went to the bathroom.

"There was a long time ago, she was the one he let slip away," Shunsui told her. "While it isn't a secret, it isn't common knowledge either, so don't talk about it to anyone."

Nanao nodded.

The next morning, headlines read **Speculation**.

There wasn't a magazine or newspaper in town that wasn't questioning who the mystery girl that attended _Funny_ _Girl_ with Shunsui Kyouraku and Jyuushiro Ukitake was.

It was common knowledge that on the occasions the two friends were snapped seeing a Broadway production, they were suspected if being on a date (there was always speculation about whether the friends were actually secret lovers).

That they were snapped with a woman made people ask who she was, who she was seeing, or whether she was a cover.

_When reached, Kyouraku smiled mysteriously and asked "Who is she? I wonder."_

_The actor, who holds a rare spot on the illustrious Gotei List, was, for the first time in our recorded history, close-lipped regarding a relationship with a woman._

Nanao read the rest of the short article and sighed.

This could cause problems.

**A/N:** please review


	3. The Bad Boys of the Media

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

**A/N:** here we go, chapter three…**NOTE:** for the purposes of this story, I have changed Ukitake's health crisis. He isn't dying. He was very sick as a child and has a few side effects (he wouldn't be Ukitake if he was in perfect health) but since TB (which is assumed to be his illness) is no longer as common in this day and age, I have fiddled around a bit…

**A/N2:** Also, this has yet to be properly edited, so ignore any misprints…I intend to fix them as soon as I'm not dead tired and stressed out…

**Headline:** Historically Bad Boys

Nanao stood off to the side and watched on in amazement at the applause Jyuushiro and Shunsui were receiving from the live audience of the T.V. talk show _Verity_*.

The show's host, Mari Manami (who could honestly believe that was her real name?) was famously known for getting the truth out of those she was interviewing. If you appeared on her show, you had no choice but to tell the whole truth.

There was a contract and everything…Nanao had seen it when Shunsui was signing it.

"It's a true pleasure to have the opportunity to interview not one, but _both_, of you," Mari Manami smiled pleasantly at the men. "With your track record in the media, and all the times you've both refused to appear on the show, I was sure I would never be given the chance to speak to either of you. What made you finally decide to join me?" she tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"I was hoping to get in your pants," Shunsui grinned devilishly, clearly joking.

"I think we both decided it was time to face the music," Jyuushiro rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, stirring a few laughs from the audience.

"And face the music you shall," Mari grinned evilly.

"That's a rather frightening grin," Shunsui feigned nervousness.

Mari chuckled. "Shunsui Kyouraku, afraid of a woman?"

"Of course, women are frightening," Shunsui nodded. "Everyone knows my mother. She's the most frightening of all."

Laughter broke out again. Haya Kyouraku, model turned actress turned politician had definitely inspired fear in many.

"Now, first question," Mari continued. "The two of you seem to go everywhere together, is it true you're gay lovers? Remember, you must always tell the truth on this show."

"We're not," Jyuushiro shook his head, chuckling himself. "If anyone can honestly imagine Shunsui favoring men over women I would suggest they see a professional."

"It's true, Shunsui is something of a womanizer,"

"Something?" Shunsui raised a single eyebrow.

"Okay, very much a womanizer," Mari amended. "But Jyuushiro, you're never seen with the same woman twice either, and you are both the only constant in each other's lives."

"Ah, yes," Jyuushiro blushed nervously. "I suppose that's true."

"Wow, it _is_ pretty easy to imagine us as lovers if you put it that way," Shunsui frowned. "But really, Jyuu and I are kind of like the Yin-Yang philosophy…we bring balance to each other's lives while being polar opposites. Everybody needs someone to experience things with, or someone to pull them out of trouble in my case," he cracked a smile. "And since neither of us have a significant other and have been friends for so long," he shrugged. "It seems reasonable to share do things with your closest friend."

"I've heard it said that the two of you didn't get along when you first met?"

"That's definitely true," Jyuushiro laughed.

Shunsui nodded. "I think it was hate-at-first-sight."

"Explain it to us, you met on the set of the futuristic T.V series _Alyzon_?"

"Yes, we were both 9, I think?" Jyuushiro nodded.

"Yup," Shunsui agreed. "We were originally supposed to play genius fraternal twins but at our first meeting, we had a massive argument, I don't even remember what it was about, Jyuu?"

"Me either," Jyuushiro shook his head. "But that argument made the director decide to rewrite our on-screen relationship so that we were rivals."

"Well that relationship certainly made the show," Mari grinned. "That fist fight in season three had everyone on the edge of their seats."

"I still have a scar from that," Jyuushiro pouted.

"I was sore for weeks," Shunsui nodded.

"So how did you become friends?" Mari wondered.

The two frowned at each other for a moment.

"I think it was when we came back from the interim between seasons four and five of _Alyzon_," Jyuushiro finally said.

"There was a two year gap between when season four finished showing and when season five began," Mari nodded.

"That was because the show was axed at the end of season four," Shunsui admitted. "But within a year, the production company had been so swamped with complaints about how the show left off that they decided to continue it. The ratings went up heaps when the show started back."

"That was also because of both your success though, you were both inducted into the Gotei 13 during that time."

"Yes," Jyuushiro nodded. "That was definitely a huge honor."

"Especially for you Jyuushiro, Shunsui was a child star and had starred in movies before the making of _Alyzon_, you hadn't."

Jyuushiro nodded. "Shunsui had the advantage of his family knowing people in the business though. It is much easier to get an audition when you know people. Not that Shunsui didn't earn his place in the Gotei through his own hard work…"

"The list is the only honor you can never buy," Shunsui grinned. "And we both earned it with our roles in _Alyzon_. I know I started to respect Jyuu far more when his name got put up there at the same time as mine. Of course, there were a lot of things about him that I didn't know."

"Like what?"

"The illness he had had in childhood," Shunsui admitted. "No one knew about that until we were 16, that was when I found out too."

"Jyuushiro, do you feel comfortable speaking about it now?"

"It was cancer. It hit my lungs the hardest, which is why I sometimes still find it hard to breathe on occasion. I imagine the sensation is how an asthmatic would feel. It was a miracle I survived at all."

"And that's why your hair is white?"

Jyuushiro nodded. "It grew back white after all the kemo. I was seven at the time. I still go for regular check ups to make sure nothing's come back, and I recommend everyone get checked on a regular basis so the fight isn't so hard. Mine was caught in the early stages when I got a check up regarding a flu, and even then it was a tough struggle."

"Despite that, from the time you turned 15, you and Shunsui were labeled _the Bad Boys of the Media_. You were caught smoking, drinking and taking drugs at different intervals while you were still underage."

"Yes," Jyuushiro nodded. "Drinking and partying became a social necessity early on, a problem that is still present with current teens. Shamefully, I'm not actually sure when I started smoking; I think it must have been one night when I was drunk, and from there I started to have the cravings for it, before I knew it I needed a cigarette every two hours. Next came the drugs…I still don't know which I have and haven't tried. I do know I never did anything to stop myself."

"I was the same," Shunsui continued on. "I started drinking early on. I started smoking socially earlier than Jyuu as well, but I didn't get addicted like he did so it was easy for me when I quit later on. The drugs weren't so easy to quit though," he flushed in shame. "We all know I still enjoy a drink here and there, but thanks to Jyuu's influence I no longer smoke or do drugs."

"So Jyuushiro, you quit?"

"I've been clean since I was 21," Jyuushiro nodded. "I struggled with it a lot more than Shunsui did, which is why I now only have a drink or two when celebrating very special occasions."

"There were rumors at one stage that you overdosed?"

"That was true unfortunately," Jyuushiro looked saddened by his past actions. "Not many people know this, but from the time I was 18 I was going out with a girl who was slightly younger than me. She meant everything to me, and on my 21st birthday I proposed and she accepted. At the time, she knew I drank and she knew I smoked, but I was a jerk who had her believing I was trying to quit for her. She didn't know about the drugs but when I overdosed, she helped me get back on my feet. Then she caught me drinking, smoking and taking whichever drug it was on that particular night and that was it. We argued, she reminded me about my past struggles with my health and that was that, she left me and the engagement was over. I'm truly thankfully to her though, because she's the one that woke me up. From there I managed to quit. I haven't smoked or taken any form of drug since."

"You were engaged?" Mari asked in surprise.

"I was."

"Is this girl the reason you are unable to commit now?"

Jyuushiro frowned. "Perhaps. It's more like…I can't see myself with anyone and I feel it's hard to find someone who doesn't just like me for my fame and fortune. I'm not the kind who wants to get married and divorced within a year, I'm fussy with this sort of thing, I want to find _one_ woman that I can settle down with. I want what my parents had."

"Understandable," Mari nodded. "Any chance we can find out who the girl was?"

"None, for the sake of her peace I won't disclose her name. She may have broken up with me, but her heart was just as broken as mine. There is a limit to how much crap one person can take from another, and I don't blame her. I know from helping Shunsui quit drugs that it isn't easy to watch someone slowly killing themselves despite your efforts."

"Shunsui, Jyuushiro helped you quit?"

Shunsui nodded. "I saw what he went through to quit. I felt his pain when his fiancé couldn't take anymore. I asked him to help me, and I had an easier time of it then he did, but there were still relapses and times when I was in withdrawal that I did everything I could to get a fix."

"And Jyuushiro's help is what saw you through?"

"Yes," Shunsui nodded again. "I don't think I could have done it without him. Which always pains me because I don't know how he did it without anyone."

"Unlike Jyuushiro, you are still regularly reported as having boozy nights on the town. Aren't you afraid of relapsing while you're drunk?"

"No, never," Shunsui shook his head. "I've been clean since I was 22, that's eleven years now. Alcohol and women are something of a substitute for me, if someone I'm with starts dealing, I go off and find a willing woman, so I avoid all temptation. I also know, that if I ever come close to falling back into that world, Jyuu will help me out, he always does," he grinned. "He has deadly resolve, he'll never give into that temptation again, so it's all good."

"You sure have a lot of faith in your friend,"

"I do," Shunsui nodded.

"What about your relationship status?"

"I'm the same as Jyuu, I'll settle down with the right woman, but until then, I'm going to play the field," he grinned devilishly, and there were a few wolf whistles from the crowd.

"Okay, time to go to a break everyone," Mari smiled to the camera. "We'll be back shortly…"

**A/N:** please review, if there are any questions I should have them asked…fill me in…

*For those who don't know and are as lazy as me when it comes to picking up a dictionary _**Verity**_ is "a true principle or belief, esp. one of fundamental importance"…


	4. Acquaintances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, but I'm messing with its characters for the purpose of this fic…

**A/N:** wow, I got this done faster than I thought I would…I think it's only taken me an hour to write the whole chapter, I love it when things just flow out instead of getting stuck in the back of your brain…anyway, for the purposes of this fic, I've also fiddled with the characters ages….enjoy and please review, I totally need cheering up at the moment…

**Headline:** Acquaintances

Nanao handed Shunsui a bottle of water as he came off the show's set.

He took a sip and made a face.

"I'll be needing something stronger than that after all this,"

"I thought you just said you weren't an alcoholic?" Nanao raised an eyebrow at him.

"I believe spilling your guts on a show that is broadcast all over the world warrants a drink," Shunsui muttered dryly.

"Was it really all true?" Nanao wondered.

"Rules of the show Nanao-chan, can't tell anything but the truth,"

"So you really were a drug addict?"

Shunsui nodded. "I was pretty bad too. Like I said, if it hadn't been for Jyuu I never would have realized I had a problem, and I would have had a much harder time then I did…Jyuushiro implied I had an easy time breaking the habit, but the only thing that made it easier was the fact that he was there to push me and force me in the right direction," he told her sadly. "I cleaned up faster because of him, and like I said, I hate knowing that he did it on his own, he shouldn't have had to," he shook his head. "Trying to quit nearly drove me mad. It's admirable that he achieved it by himself. He was too ashamed to even turn to his family."

Nanao glanced over at where Jyuushiro was still chatting to Mari.

"That fiancé he mentioned…"

Shunsui covered her mouth with a hand. "Nanao-chan, there are ears everywhere, don't say her name."

Nanao nodded and fought with the blush that burned her cheeks anyway thanks to the tingles his bare hand caused to spread across her skin.

He removed his hand with a rakish smirk and glanced around quickly to check no one was obviously eavesdropping.

"So he really had an affair with Retsu Unohana?" Nanao asked after a moment.

Shunsui grinned. "My, but aren't you curious today."

She blushed again.

"You heard him say it. It was printed in all the papers and magazines when it happened. They never hid anything," Shunsui smiled. "Her marriage had just gone to hell and she turned to her friend for comfort. They kept each other company for a while, had sex quite often and then moved on and went back to being just friends…they weren't even in a relationship, just 'friends with benefits' for a while."

"So it really didn't affect their friendship?"

"Not at all," Shunsui shook his head. "It certainly made their love scene in _Toulon_* pretty hot, but that was after the affair was over."

"I loved that movie," Nanao commented. "And I'm not a huge fan of war movies."

"It _was_ a very good movie, it's no surprise they both won awards for their roles," Shunsui agreed. "Jyuu and I decided we'd stick around for a little longer, some of the cast of _The Young and Reckless_ (**A/N:** I know, it doesn't sound very original, it's the name of the song I'm listening to at the moment by _Vixen_ and I couldn't think of anything else) are appearing next on the show."

"Really?" Nanao lit up. "I used to know one of the actresses; we grew up in the same neighbourhood."

"Please tell me it's Rangiku-chan," Shunsui's eyes turned pleading.

"You know her?" Nanao frowned.

"It is," Shunsui got excited. "We're drinking buddies. But she's been so busy with the show and breaking into the film industry that I haven't seen her much lately. She was considered for the female lead in this samurai movie we're working on now."

"Considered?"

"They decided she wasn't right for the character,"

"She was quite upset she didn't get to work with you,"

Nanao and Shunsui glanced in the direction of the new voice.

"Hey, it's mini Jyuu," Shunsui grinned and Toshiro Hitsugaya's eye twitched.

"I've told you to stop calling me that,"

"But you're so much like he was when I met him," Shunsui pouted. "You have the white hair and the acting skills and the fan base…Jyuu had all those things. And you're the youngest to make the Gotei list since him, you were 2 years younger than he was."

"Aren't the two of you the same age?"

"He's a few months younger, which made him the youngest until you. Though we hold the record for being on there the longest along with Yama-jii and Retsu-chan."

"Isn't Retsu Unohana about your age too?"

Shunsui shook his head. "She's a few years older and got the rank a few years later…come to think of it, you probably weren't even born when we all got out spots…Nanao-chan,"

Shunsui turned to her with a sad pout. "I feel old, Nanao-chan."

"You are old."

He looked offended. "I'm only 33."

"That's ten years older than me,"

"No way, you're _that_ young?" Shunsui looked shocked.

"And it's twenty years since you earned your spot in the Gotei," Nanao continued. "And Mr. Hitsugaya–"

Toshiro's eye twitched again. "That makes _me_ sound older than I am."

"Sorry, but you're 13 right?"

"14," Toshiro corrected.

"Right, so you weren't born yet when Ukitake and Kyouraku earned their spots."

"I really feel old now," Shunsui slumped.

"Why do you feel old?" Jyuushiro joined them. "Ah it's Mini Me, want some candy?" he produced a lollipop and grinned at Toshiro who barely seemed to contain his temper. "Where's Rangiku? I heard she rarely ever leaves your side."

"I'm right here," Rangiku bounded up to them, her arms going tight around her short co-star and hugging him to her breast. "I can't trust his fans not to kidnap him and sexually harass him."

"What's wrong with your brain?" Toshiro glared as he extracted himself from her arms. "I have bodyguards to make sure nothing happens to me."

"But, but," she pouted. "I don't like you living alone."

Toshiro sighed heavily. "Whatever."

Rangiku grinned and pounced on Shunsui to give his lips a loud smooch in greeting, then she turned to Jyuushiro to give him the same treatment.

Last she turned to Nanao.

She shrieked.

"Nanao," Rangiku jumped at her old friend and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Rangiku, you're squashing me," Nanao gasped for air.

Rangiku let her go. "Nanao, you haven't changed at all."

"Neither have you,"

"I know, isn't it great, at this rate I won't need to think about facelifts and the like for decades to come," she grinned, proud of herself.

"You're still only 25," Nanao frowned at her.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of 25-year-olds in Seireitei that have already started to get work done."

"But then," Shunsui grinned charmingly. "They don't have your natural beauty and charisma, do they?"

"Just like you," Rangiku grinned at him.

"But Nanao, what are you dong in Seireitei? I thought you wanted to do Events Management or something?"

"I ended up becoming a PA," Nanao blushed. "After one of my tutors told me I would be better off organizing people's lives instead of events."

"And you've been doing a fabulous job keeping this oaf in line," Jyuushiro jerked his thumb at Shunsui.

"Shut up pretty boy," Shunsui made a childish face.

"You're Shun's PA?" Rangiku was surprised. "Good luck with that. But this is great too, we need to catch up. I miss the days when we were best friends. Ooh, and I know all the best shopping places."

Nanao sighed and rolled her eyes. Rangiku definitely hadn't changed at all.

**A/N:** remember to review

*Toulon is a port and navy base on the Mediterranean coast of southern France


	5. Taking A Breather

**Disclaimer:** we know how this goes, none of us own Bleach, only Tite Kubo does…lucky imaginative duck…

**A/N:** and introducing a few more characters…

**Headline:** Taking A Breather

Nanao blinked in surprise at the person before her.

She was sure he was Tetsuzaemon Iba, the well known sports recruiter to the Seireitei Shinigami soccer team…only he seemed to be dressed as a gangster from the 1930s…and he was answering Shunsui's door.

It was bad enough that she had to come to his house at almost midnight…but this was just weird. Was he having a fancy dress party or something?

"Um, I'm Kyouraku's PA," Nanao stammered. "I needed to drop these scripts off…" she trailed off when Iba moved back.

"Thought maybe you were the pizza," Iba closed the door behind her and led her through the house to a large living room that was filled with a thick blanket of cigar smoke as the nine other people gathered around the table looked up at her as they entered.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui greeted somberly.

Iba regained his seat and Nanao couldn't help but stare.

They were all dressed in clothing from the 1930s, the men looking like gangsters, as they played poker.

Seireitei soccer greats, Shuuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame and Izuru Kira as well as male model Yumichika Ayasegawa were all there smoking cigars and drinking beer.

The only women, Rangiku and the stunning TV soap doctor Retsu Unohana sat with wine in hand, looking amazing in their 30s outfits.

The entire group held a hand of cards each.

From what Nanao could see, Jyuushiro was the only one without alcohol or a cigar, and Shunsui was without a cigar, though he had clearly already had a few drinks…they seemed to remain true to their word.

"Nanaooooo," Rangiku grinned, and motioned her over. "Shunsui came up with the fabulous idea to have a themed poker night, want to join?"

"No, thanks, perhaps another time," Nanao felt a little awkward around so many famous faces. "Shunsui's agent demanded I drop off these scripts for him to read."

"Naw," Shunsui whined. "More crap to read. Nanao-chan, can I make you a deal?"

"What?" Nanao asked suspiciously.

"If you read those for me and pick out your favourites," he pointed to the box she held. "I'll be a good boy and donate two million bucks to the charity of your choosing."

"Two million?" Nanao gulped at the amount she would probably never see in her lifetime.

"Yup, two million," he nodded. "I definitely wouldn't mind parting with it. The last time I had to read my own scripts was one of the most painful experiences of my life…one of them my agent wanted me to play a gay emo rocker, no offence Kira,"

"I'm not gay," Kira grumbled.

"…and you can tell I'd never be any good at such a part," Shunsui pouted. "The emo look doesn't suit me at all."

"It wasn't so bad," Jyuushiro frowned. "Remember the time we woke up on the floor of that bar in Amsterdam? Your look would have been considered emo."

Shunsui shuddered. "I'm very glad I can't remember what we did that night…although the punk girls we supposedly spent the night with were pretty hot."

"You were the only one waking up with a woman that time around, I was being faithful, remember?"

"Yeah yeah," Shunsui sighed.

"I'm glad those tattoos were only temporary though," Jyuushiro sighed in relief.

"I denno," Shunsui teased. "You looked pretty sexy with that tramp stamp right above your arse, what was it of again?"

Jyuushiro moaned at the very idea. "Please don't say it,"

"I remember," Shunsui grinned evilly. "Wasn't it a cupid or an angel or something?"

Jyuushiro's cheeks turned red. "At least I didn't my back covered entirely – mmm,"

Shunsui cut him off by physically covering his mouth.

"You swore you'd never repeat that," Shunsui whined.

Jyuushiro moved his hand away from his mouth. "You swore you wouldn't tell about that tattoo," he glared.

"But yours wasn't anywhere near as bad as mine," Shunsui pouted.

Jyuushiro sighed heavily, clearly giving up.

"The point was, I can't suffer through such crappy reading material again," Shunsui continued. "I'm willing to try out almost anything…I'd even happily consider playing a gay character, but it has to be an interesting storyline. I'm all up for trying new things."

"You've never played a vampire before," Retsu commented. "I think you would make a charming vampire."

"He's hairy enough to be a better werewolf," Jyuushiro muttered.

"You do play a very good bad guy," Rangiku nodded.

"That horror movie you were in last year was scary shit," Renji piped up. "What was it called again?"

"_Beyond the Grave*_?" Rangiku wondered.

"That was mine," Jyuushiro held up his hand. "Shunsui's was _Trepidation*_?"

"Oh yeah, they both scared the bejeezus out of me," Rangiku nodded.

"I guess I could have a look over them," Nanao agreed, curious about the sorts of things Shunsui got offered.

"I was thinking a RomCom would be a nice no brainer for my next film," Jyuushiro commented.

"Hmm, that seems a good idea," Shunsui agreed.

"Che, pansies, can we get back to poker now?" Ikkaku demanded.

"I'd rather not," Yumichika sighed. "My cards aren't anywhere near as beautiful as I deserve."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the narcissist's comment.

"Shunsui, you have filming early tomorrow, remember?" Nanao reminded him.

"Most of us have something early," Hisagi muttered. "We have soccer, they all have to get dressed up, pansy," he indicated Yumichika who had pulled out a pocket mirror to examine himself. "Has a shoot. Kyouraku, who is this chick anyway?"

"My lovely Nanao-chan?" Shunsui blinked innocently.

"I'm his PA," Nanao told him. "I'm the one who gets in trouble if he's late again."

"Hey, I wasn't _that_ late?"

Nanao raised an eyebrow. "Jyuushiro, how long were you filming your shots saying your lines to a crewman?"

"Four hours wasn't it?"

"That sounds about right," Nanao agreed. "Shunsui, it's one thing for the crew to cover up the fact that you're incredibly hungover, it's another thing entirely for you not to even be there. The soccer boys," she gestured towards the soccer players. "They would be in big trouble if something of that sort happened, right boys?"

"Big trouble? You're joking right? Coach would be _pissed_," Hisagi informed them.

"No no," Renji shook his head. "Coach would _murder_ us. There's a very good reason the Shinigami are invincible…it's because we're all shit scared of how Coach would react if we lost a game."

Kenpachi Zaraki, a former player himself, was well known for his rigorous training regime and unmerciful nature. Now pushing 50, the former star had been a demon on the pro field from the time he turned 19 to the time he retired at 39; he had never sustained an injury, though he happily handed them out to any of his opponents that came too close. He had been coaching ever since his retirement and still struck fear in the hearts of many strong men. Whether he was on the field or behind the players on the field, as long as Zaraki was involved, the Shinigami had been considered invincible.

Though the team had been devastated by Byakuya Kuchiki's sudden retirement due to serious injury the season before, it had many of its greatest players yet, including those currently seated at the table.

"Well, perhaps Kenpachi Zaraki should be Shunsui's PA for a while, he might scare him into doing his job," Nanao commented.

"Hardly," Jyuushiro replied. "They butt heads a little but Zaraki doesn't scare Shunsui."

"He's not that scary," Shunsui frowned.

There was a beeping and Jyuushiro pulled out his phone to read the text.

"Hey," Shunsui whined. "I said no phones. They didn't have them in the 30s."

Jyuushiro just grinned as he put his phone away again. "Sorry Shun," he stood. "I've got to go."

"Another booty call?" Shunsui pouted.

Jyuushiro's cheeks flushed. "It isn't a booty call."

"Sure sure, don't think I haven't noticed how you keep disappearing after getting a mysterious text," Shunsui called after his friend.

"Yeah yeah," Jyuushiro waved over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow Shun. I'll see the rest of you around."

"I should go too," Nanao shifted the box of scripts in her arms.

"Need some help with that box?" Jyuushiro asked Nanao as he passed her.

"I'll be fine," Nanao shook her head. "If you could just get the door for me."

"Naw, Nanao-chan too?" Shunsui pouted again. "That's no fun."

Jyuushiro rolled his eyes at Nanao and tipped his hand to indicate Shunsui had been drinking.

Nanao found she couldn't help but giggle.

**A/N:** remember to review

*movies already exists called _Beyond the Grave_ and _Trepidation_, but I'm borrowing the names anyway since I can't really think of anything good…


	6. Heating Up the Red Carpet

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**Headline:** Heating Up the Red Carpet

Nanao watched on as Shunsui walked the red carpet, the big-breasted, bleached blonde bimbo on his arm exiting the paparazzi.

She couldn't believe she had been dragged along to his movie premier; but he had been so adorably exited telling her about the film and insisting she would love it, that she found it hard to say no.

Of course, she was glad she had been allowed to arrive and walk separately from Shunsui and the trollop his agent had chosen for him…but for some strange reason, she was finding herself incredibly jealous no matter how glad she was that she wasn't the one being blinded by the flash bulbs.

However; he was definitely very good at his job.

Wearing a black suit with a half open pale pink shirt, and his currently long hair pulled back he was undeniably sexy.

The lazy yet incredibly charming grin he so often displayed for the public making the screaming fan girls scream even louder (yes, it was possible).

Unlike many famous stars, Shunsui amiably chatted to the paparazzi and calmly signed things thrust at him as he headed towards the entrance. A great feet considering many of the questions still revolved around truths aired on _Verity_ a week ago.

Once he disappeared through the entryway, Nanao was finally able to tear her eyes away and nervously weave her way through the stars to reach the entrance herself.

When she reached the arch, she heard another commotion and glanced behind her to see Jyuushiro had also arrived to support his friend's movie release, a beautiful woman of his own on his arm.

Jyuushiro looked dashing in his dark blue-grey suit and white shirt, but Nanao found she wasn't as flustered by his presence as she used to be.

"This is bad," she mumbled to herself as she turned away, moving further into the large lobby, which was already filled with the cast and crew of the film, along with a variety of other famous faces who had been able to get tickets.

"I think I'm falling for him," she frowned to herself.

"Love isn't a bad thing,"

Nanao glanced up at the person standing beside her in surprise.

The woman smiled kindly down at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear, but since we both seem to be here alone, I figured you wouldn't mind me speaking up."

"It's all right," Nanao shook her head.

"Are you an actress?" the woman wondered.

Nanao shook her head, staring into the chocolate eyes and wondering why the woman looked so familiar.

"I'm a PA who got dragged along unwillingly."

The woman blinked and chuckled.

"You must be Shunsui's PA then?"

"How did you know?"

"He's the only one who could get someone to come along against their will without them getting seriously mad, because you don't really seem angry about being here…I'm also going to guess that Shunsui hasn't seen you dressed up like this before, otherwise you would be on his arm instead of that shameless woman," she tilted her head in the direction of Shunsui and his date.

Nanao blushed. "I definitely don't usually dress like this," she smoothed out the silken black fabric of her long, simple black dress.

"You look stunning though," the woman smiled reassuringly. "And let me fill you in on a little secret…Shunsui may have a bit of a weakness for those big-breasted kinds for one night stands and arm candy; but in reality, he _loves_ a smart woman who won't bow to his every whim," the chocolate eyes moved to something over Nanao's shoulder and something akin to sadness or maybe even regret passed through those eyes.

"I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the Ladies before the movie begins," she smiled apologetically before turning and heading off.

Nanao frowned after her.

"Nanao?"

She turned to see Jyuushiro approaching her.

"You look stunning," he greeted her with a big smile. "I'm glad you decided to come along. This is my date, Sugi, she's a law student."

"Nice to meet you," Sugi shook her hand.

Nanao smiled…at least one friend had the decency to date someone who didn't look or act like a slut.

* * *

"Nanao-chan, I found you,"

Nanao jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, wiggling to get out of his grasp.

He just managed to pull her into a shadowy area away from the eyes of the people exiting the cinema.

The movie was definitely going to be a huge success.

"Where's your date?"

"God Nanao-chan, never let me let my agent chose my date again," Shunsui groaned. "I get along with most women, but that one…"

She felt a shudder run through him.

"It's torture, Nanao-chan, pure _torture_," Shunsui sighed into her hair and she smelt the alcohol on his breath. "All she's done all night is tell me in _explicit_ detail about how and which celebrities she's pleasured…and my god is there a lot of them."

Nanao fought a shiver as Shunsui nuzzled her neck.

He spun her in his arms suddenly and she found her lips pressed to his for a searing kiss that sent pleasant shivers of desire running through her body.

When Shunsui pulled back, they were both gasping for air.

"You look very pretty tonight," he told her softly. "You should really go without glasses more often; your eyes are so big and enchanting."

"Shuuuun-sui," a sickly sweet female voice called and large breasts squashed into Shunsui's arm even as he was cringing.

"You disappeared on me," the woman attempted to smile alluringly and failed miserably. "Take me to the afterparty?"

"Sure, we'll get you a few more drinks," Shunsui agreed, hoping he could get her drunk enough that she would pass out and he could pass her on to someone else.

"Nanao-chan, save me," he whispered. As the blonde dragged him away, his expression panicked.

"Um, excuse me, hold on a moment," Nanao was moving before she could stop herself.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, her tone rude.

"She's my Nanao-chan," Shunsui grinned.

"Well I'm all up for a threesome,"

Nanao suppressed a shudder.

"You misunderstand, I'm his PA," she replied calmly. "And he needs to be home early tonight for an early start tomorrow."

"That's right," Shunsui nodded enthusiastically.

"Well I'll be sure to have him home early," the woman smiled slyly.

"That wont do, I'm afraid," Nanao shook her head. "If you want to leave you name and number I'm sure he'll be happy to get in touch with you when he has a little more time."

The woman frowned and looked to Shunsui.

He nodded, smiling. "Leave it with Nanao-chan."

The woman sighed heavily but was clearly resigned.

Shunsui happily waved her off.

"Thanks Nanao-chan," he slung his arm over her shoulder, leaning into her a little.

There was a chirping sound and Shunsui pulled out his mobile to read the text.

He smiled. "A good review. Shall we go celebrate Nanao-chan?"

Jyuushiro chuckled from behind them.

"Shunsui, I think Nanao's probably had enough for tonight,"

"Jyuu!" Shunsui grinned and pounced on his friend, hugging him tightly.

Flashbulbs went off.

Jyuushiro sweatdropped as Shunsui continued to cuddle into him.

"This won't go down well," he sighed, trying to remove his friend from him. "Shun, how much have you had to drink?"

"I lost track before the movie started," Shunsui continued to grin like an idiot.

"Home time then," Jyuushiro instructed. "Nanao, I'll drop him off on my way home," he glanced over at his date. "I'll drop you off as well if you like? I'm sorry about this, I'll make it up to you with dinner another night if you like?"

Sugi smiled understandingly. "You told me yourself that he's like a brother to you. I'll take up your offer and hold you to dinner."

"Nanao? How are you getting home?"

"Taxi,"

Jyuushiro frowned. "That won't do. It isn't safe for pretty young ladies to catch cabs alone at this time of night."

Nanao blushed slightly.

"I'll drop you off," Jyuushiro told her as he moved Shunsui so he was supporting him.

"Oi, Jyuu, Nanao-chan is a good kisser," Shunsui whispered loudly.

Nanao felt her face go up in flames.

Jyuushiro smiled apologetically. "I'm assuming he kissed you then? He has a tendency to kiss people he likes after he's had a few drinks even if he only sees them as a friend. He kissed me once, thankfully I'd had prior warning about it," his cheeks flushed lightly. "He doesn't seem particularly drunk right now, but I know from past experiences that he's just enough out of it that he won't entirely remember most of tonight. I'm certain you can pretend like it never happened if you are uncomfortable about it…"

Nanao did think it was possible, but her face heated even more at the slight twinge of disappoint she felt.

"I think that would be best," she replied…

**A/N:** so, the beginnings of feelings forming…please leave a review…I want to know what you think, since I'm making this up as I go…


	7. Seireitei's Playboys

**Disclaimer:** I'm sick of saying this every chapter, and I still don't own Bleach

**A/N:** well, another chapter done, and I'm very encouraged by everyone's fabulous reviews…they're what's keeping me going at this point in time…the chapters are coming out so much faster than I originally thought they would…

**Headline:** Seireitei's Playboys

Shunsui came crashing out of the loveliest dream of soft lips and a petite body against his.

His head throbbed painfully and his whole body ached.

Hangover, Shunsui concluded, sighing to himself.

He must have done something pretty stupid for his body to be so sore.

With another sigh he prayed he hadn't tried to skinnydip in the female bathes again…that feeling had been something similar to this after they had gotten through with him…he'd been bruised for weeks.

"Awake?"

Shunsui cracked his eyelid open to locate his friend.

"Stuck taking care of me again?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't do anything ridiculously stupid," Jyuushiro grinned from Shunsui's window seat.

"Why do you never get mad at me? I bet I ruined your date again last night,"

Jyuushiro shrugged, putting his book aside. "Sugi seemed understanding enough. Worse case scenario she gets fed up with me going to your rescue and refuses to see me again but I highly doubt it."

"You seem way too calm about that," Shunsui grumbled, moving to sit up slowly. "I'm not comfortable with being the reason another of your relationships doesn't work out. I swear you're almost as bad as me when it comes to commitment."

"I'm probably worse," Jyuushiro smiled slightly and glanced out the window.

Shunsui frowned. "Oi, this isn't all still about Kaoru, is it?"

Jyuushiro shook his head, still staring out the window rather than looking at his friend.

"You know she came last night?"

Jyuushiro glanced over in surprise.

Shunsui frowned. "The two of you really should meet up and talk it out," he sighed. "I don't think you've had enough closure, especially since neither of you have seen each other since you broke up."

Jyuushiro shrugged, hoping to avoid continuing the discussion.

Shunsui moved to get out of bed but groaned when his body throbbed.

"What did I do last night?" he moaned. "Everything is throbbing."

"Let's see, where to start?" Jyuushiro grinned. "You tripped up some stairs, got attacked by a crab, decided to climb onto the roof of a beach shack and sing _Stairway to Heaven_ by _Led Zeppelin _at the top of your lungs; I'll add that you also promptly fell off said shack when you started on the second verse; the nurse you hit on when I took you to the hospital took a liking to me, I got her number," he said, pleased with himself. "You don't have any serious injuries…you also rolled out of bed three times after I finally got you into it, so thank me…I have bruises to prove that I care about you…by the way, you also _cuddled_ me in front of the vultures so there's likely to be a lot of people watching us until something else comes up."

Shunsui groaned and would have flopped back down and covered himself up until it all blew over if not for the fact that movement of any kind really hurt at that point in time.

A phone started ringing.

"That would be Nanao or one of Yamamoto's underlings calling again. We're both late for work so I suggest you get in the shower while I fetch all your hangover remedies," Jyuushiro put the book aside and got up, heading out the door.

Shunsui groaned and forced himself out of bed and to the bathroom.

He glanced at his horrid appearance, wondered briefly why anyone would keep voting him into the top ten Sexiest of Seireitei and noticed the various purpling bruises on his body.

Work was going to be painful today…

* * *

Seireitei's Playboys

Nanao couldn't help but laugh every time she spotted it on a magazine or newspaper someone else was reading.

The images of Shunsui cuddling Jyuushiro while his date was standing beside him were circling and the gossip that followed made her shake her head.

They were being suspected again. And the latest name they had earned seemed to be catching.

She glanced up as the men in question finally arrived, Shunsui looking a little worse off than usual, while Jyuushiro appeared as calm and friendly as ever.

They were four hours late and Nanao didn't doubt it was Shunsui's fault.

As much as she wanted to go and yell at him some for getting her into trouble again, she couldn't stop the blush that took over her face and stopped her from approaching him…whether he remembered or not, she wasn't ready to face him.

"Nanao-chan," the choice was taken away from her when Shunsui slumped onto the couch beside her, slinging his arm over her shoulder casually. "I had the sweetest dream last night of you kissing me passionately," he sighed dreamily. "Too bad it was just a dream, huh?" he grinned and winked charmingly.

"You're being ridiculous," Nanao quickly turned her nose up and slapped at the arm around her shoulders with a rolled up newspaper. "Now go do your job, before I get into trouble again."

Shunsui pouted but stood, rubbing his "injured" hand.

"So cold Nanao-chan," he whined and stole the newspaper from her, unrolling it to scan over the story that went with his picture.

He sighed heavily. "It's times like this I wish I didn't drink. You should have seen the vultures lying in wait in front of my house this morning…"

"Then stop," Nanao retorted.

"Can't stop Nanao-chan," Shunsui pouted again. "It's an addiction to cure an addiction. Besides, the buzz is a lot of fun until you stop remembering."

He grinned unashamedly and hand the paper back to her.

"Off to work then," he stuck his hands in his pockets and went to join Jyuushiro in the makeup trailer.

"By the way," Nanao followed him. "You have a photo shoot scheduled for next week. Sexiest of Seireitei. You've been nominated again."

"Hmmm," Shunsui acknowledged. "Wonder where I'll come this year. Last year was the first time I haven't been first or second since Jyuu and I hit puberty."

"Byakuya Kuchiki was first last year, right?" Nanao smiled sweetly.

"Girls do seem to love their pretty boys," Shunsui sighed dramatically. "Just look at Jyuu."

Nanao smiled and glanced away.

Pretty boys like Jyuushiro and Byakuya were nice to look at, but when one had the rugged sex appeal Shunsui always exuded, it was hard to resist.

"The schedules of the shoots would allow you to see some of the others who have been nominated," Nanao commented. "I imagine Byakuya Kuchiki's rank will have dropped this year, since he isn't in the limelight as much now that he has retired."

"Don't you watch TV Nanao-chan? He's made a movie recently which is being released next week. The teasers have been playing almost nonstop lately…and he's the new poster boy for that popular clothing brand…what was it?"

Nanao shrugged.

"Anyway, the ladies love to look at him…the man should have just been a model," Shunsui shook his head and stopped to chat amiably with one of the pretty film crew members.

Nanao rolled her eyes. "Seireitei's Playboys," she sighed and shook her head. "I swear the name applies to you and not Jyuushiro."

"You're wrong Nanao-chan," Shunsui shook his head, rejoining her. "Jyuu's as much of a playboy as I am," he grinned. "Apparently last night I had a few little accidents and ended up being checked over at the hospital. Jyuu said he got the number of the nurse _I_ was flirting with. And after he went out with that suave and sexy law student too," he sighed heavily. "Jyuu has all the luck. I get the bimbos and he gets the brains…"

Nanao just barely refrained herself from commenting.

"Shunsui," Yamamoto appeared in front of them and Shunsui flinched.

"Yama-jii," he greeted.

"You're late again."

"Jyuu didn't wake me up,"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed slightly and Shunsui rubbed at the back of his head nervously.

"I'm going, I'm going," Shunsui held his hands in surrender and hurried to makeup.

Nanao watched him go.

He did seem to at least partially remember their kiss, but she was somewhat glad that he hadn't realized it hadn't been just a dream…

**A/N:** don't forget to review, I need the confidence boost at the moment…


	8. Top 20 Sexiest of Seireitei

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** sorry it's short, but I figured everyone wouldn't mind since the other option was making it longer and not getting it for over a week at the very least…I have assessments coming up this coming week at uni and so wont be doing any writing…hopefully I'll get another chapter up for you all by the end of the following week…

**Headline:** Top 20 Sexiest of Seireitei

"So this is this year's turn out?" Shunsui glanced around, seeing some familiar faces, and some not so familiar faces. "The top ten men and top ten women voted sexiest of Seireitei."

"Kisuke is here," Jyuushiro observed.

"He may have been kicked off the Gotei list, but he never dropped out of the business, he's a director now rather than an actor," Nanao told them. "I saw his film, it was good."

The Top 10 Sexiest of Seireitei was something of a competition. Open all year round, votes were placed on anyone and everyone in the business. This time of year, the top twenty, ten men and ten women, were calculated and came in for a group photoshoot. From the publications, the public then voted again for the top ten, five men and five women, who came for a second individual photoshoot where the next publication of Seireitei News announced the winners.

"The Gotei lost six of it's thirteen all at once, Yoruichi and Kisuke are the only ones who didn't drop out of the business," Jyuushiro nodded.

"There were others who got dropped back as well, weren't there?" Nanao frowned.

"Promising stars," Shunsui nodded now. "All four had the potential to be on the Gotei List someday. I hear those who completely dropped out of the business are making their comebacks; they're calling themselves the Vizard."

"If they're making comebacks, at least one of them will be present here again next year," Jyuushiro grinned.

The scandal that had broken the careers of so many of the greatest, had never been officially released to the public, though rumors still broke out on occasion.

"Do you know what happened?" Nanao wondered curiously.

"All of the Gotei of that time know," Jyuushiro admitted. "But we aren't allowed to tell."

Nanao sighed, disappointed. "I heard Ichigo Kurosaki is unofficially one of them."

Jyuushiro shrugged. "I haven't met the boy yet."

"All truths will come out eventually," Shunsui sighed heavily. "My dear cousin is present."

Jyuushiro and Nanao followed his line of sight to the failure of the Kyouraku family.

Coyote Starrk, actor and Shunsui's second cousin. Proud member of the Espada List.

The Espada were the opposite of the Gotei. The worst of the worst.

They were all so bad that they were good.

They were all terrible, and yet people went back for more, like a bad love song you always got stuck in your head.

"Looks like he isn't the only Espada here," Jyuushiro nodded in the direction of Grimmjow Jagerjaques, a stunt double turned actor.

"Nel's here too," Shusnsui grinned.

Nelliel Tu Odelshwank, a childstar who appeared to have lost all her talent once she hit puberty, had spent most of her teenage years as an Espada. After taking a short break from showbusiness when she was 18 following a drug scandal involving her boyfriend of the time, Nel had cleaned up her act and returned to the screen. She had not regained her spot on the list.

Nanao was enthusiastically greeted by the now familiar Renji, Ikkaku and Shuuhei as Jyuushiro and Shunsui moved off to greet Rangiku and Retsu.

"Look, look," Renji snickered. "We're having a good laugh here."

He pointed to Yumichika who was arguing with one of the magazine's staff.

"He was voted into the top ten sexiest women," Ikkaku snorted.

"We'll wait and see what they do then," Shuuhei sighed, uninterested.

When Byakuya Kuchiki, his adopted sister/sister-in-law Rukia and her bandmates Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue arrived, all the men were present and the stylists and makeup artists flocked to them, deciding to start on them while they waited for the rest of the women.

All ten men were in the middle of their shoot as the rest of the women showed up.

First came Yoruichi Shihoin, TV ninja turned big screen actress, with Soi Fon, her replacement and previous co-star.

Then came Rangiku; closely followed by Nemu Kurotsuchi, assistant to the silver screen's mad scientist, her elder brother.

And finally came Tia Herribel, also an Espada thanks to her repeated bellyflops in the music industry. Rumor had it that she was earning extra cash working as a bar manager.

"Seems as if Yumichika is going ahead and being photographed with the girls," one of the stylists commented. "He's claiming he's too beautiful to be shot with the guys anyway," she snorted. "Models, some of them don't know where to draw a line."

Nanao nodded, not really paying attention as she watched Shunsui work.

He really knew how to please the camera.

She caught herself staring and shook her head vigorously…she couldn't think that way, it could end her career….

**A/N:** please review and lighten my stressed out heart…pretty please with a cherry on top?


	9. Female Problems

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** I'm terrible, last chapter I forgot to thank Ms. Dragon and JenovaJuice97 for all their help brainstorming with me as I tried to work out what to do about the Espada and the Vizard…  
Unfortunately one of my assignments got pushed back…so I don't know when the next chapter will be out either…bear with me please…also this hasn't been edited so feel free to tell me if there are mistakes.

**Headline:** Female Problems

"Jyuushiro," Shunsui drew his friend's attention while the crew was checking and fixing the lighting and cameras for the scene they were filming that day.

Jyuushiro glanced up at him from playing with his samurai battle armor they were both required to wear for the first time since they started filming the movie.

It was heavy and bulky and fake…Shunsui didn't know how men had managed to fight wars in the real stuff, especially with Japanese people being so little.

"What is it?" Jyuushiro wondered, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"I have a problem," Shunsui spoke quietly, constantly glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"What's the problem?" Jyuushiro frowned now.

"Nanao-chan."

The frown deepened.

"What's the problem?" he repeated. "I thought you liked Nanao?"

"Don't get me wrong, I _do_ like her," Shunsui quickly amended. "Probably too much…seeing as how I've been dreaming about her non-stop since my last premier."

Jyuushiro was startled…Shunsui did half remember the kiss then…how surprising.

An idea that Shunsui may just care for Nanao more than he had realized crossed Jyuushiro's mind as he fought to hide a smirk. This was definitely going to be fun to watch progress.

"I'm sure it's nothing Shun," Jyuushiro smiled slightly.

"But…" Shunsui frowned. "…they're…_naughty_ dreams…"

Jyuushiro couldn't help it; he burst out laughing at the look on his friend's face when he admitted that.

Shunsui frowned and pouted at his best friend.

"Shun, you have naughty dreams about women you pass on the street if their breasts are big enough,"

"But Nanao's breasts aren't big."

"So you've noticed?" Jyuushiro smirked.

Shunsui blushed, actually _blushed_! and shrugged.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"True," Jyuushiro chuckled.

"How do I make the dreams stop Jyuu?" Shunsui made puppy dog eyes.

Jyuushiro raised his eyebrows. "As if I know," he shrugged. "How does one control their dreams?"

"Spouting philosophical shit again," Shunsui sighed and glanced away.

Jyuushiro watched his eyes stray to Nanao and grinned…definitely fun to watch.

* * *

Nanao wasn't sure why, but she kept feeling the strangest sensation that she was being watched, though everyone was busy bustling around her while she sat and looked through the images of the photo shoot in the magazine.

The group shots were fun and colourful and mischievous, managing to suit the personality of every star present while still being interesting.

Maybe she'd vote this year…

_There_!

She felt it again and glanced around.

Everyone was working…except Shunsui and Jyuushiro, but they appeared to be having a private conversation…

Seeming to feel her eyes on him, Shunsui looked over and smiled slightly.

She nodded back, fighting off an unwanted smile.

He indicated that he wanted to know what she was reading as Jyuushiro looked on and she held up the magazine so they could see the cover.

Unexpectedly, both men cringed.

She almost laughed…so they didn't like seeing things they had to pose for…no wonder they rarely modeled for things.

The crew was ready to get going and Nanao watched on as Shunsui and Jyuushiro took over.

There was no doubt that they were in their element doing this.

Their scene was serious, yet it was somehow clear that they were loving it.

Their sword fight had to be done over several times because it kept turning into play fighting where both men began to grin like little children…once Jyuushiro hit Shunsui a little too hard and he had to stop to get his wind back.

This movie seemed truly interesting, Nanao thought, but she wanted to see how it fit together…or read the apparently still unfinished script. Watching bits and pieces as they were filmed completely out of order told her nothing.

She wondered if she could convince Shunsui to hand over his script…

Speaking of scripts…Nanao reached into her bag and exchanged the magazine for the script she was reading.

Shunsui had been right. There were a number of scripts in the box she'd been given where she hadn't gotten further than the first few pages.

Some scripts were just horribly written; some had shocking storylines. The worst were the ones that were well written but lacked a proper plotline.

She'd come across only three good ones so far that she could hand over to Shunsui to read. A sci-fi, a RomCom and an animated film he only had to be the voice for.

Now she was reading a musical and wondering how Shunsui's voice was.

She got so caught up in reading that she didn't notice when filming took a break and Shunsui and Jyuushiro decided to join her.

"Is that one of my scripts?"

Nanao glanced up, nodding.

"How do you feel about musicals?"

Jyuushiro burst out laughing at this and Shunsui blushed.

"I'd love to do a musical Nanao-chan…but…I feel ridiculous singing for a camera…" he admitted.

"Plus, the only time he sings willingly, is when his so drunk the words don't come out right," Jyuushiro chuckled and fiddled with his armor. "This is tight…how am I supposed to sit or eat with this thing on?" he muttered to no one in particular.

"You were fighting in it a second ago," Shunsui made a disbelieving face.

"Yeah, but that's continuous motion…it's different to sitting and eating…" Jyuushiro argued.

"Picky, picky," Shunsui rolled his eyes and moved to sit down, frowning when he realized Jyuushiro was right.

Nanao and Jyuushiro quickly hid their grins.

"How's the reading going?" Shunsui wondered. "You know you can hand over the good ones as you finish them?"

Nanao nodded. "Then I have a few for you…"

* * *

At the end of filming for the day, Jyuushiro moved away from Nanao and Shunsui as they got into an animated conversation about good scripting.

He walked until he approached his on-set trailer and entered.

Shunsui had his problems with Nanao.

And Jyuushiro had his own woman problems.

He flicked on a light and picked up his mobile that he had left just inside the door of the trailer, checking it for messages.

There were five from his agent, something close to thirty from his two adoring PA's and a message from Sugi.

With a little smile, Jyuushiro hit redial and after a quick, friendly conversation had organized a dinner date for the following night.

Sugi seemed nice. And she didn't care much about television and films…preferring to read a book…a rare quality in the current age. He felt he could definitely form a friendship with her if things didn't end up working out romantically for them.

"Hot date huh?" came a feminine voice he would recognize anywhere.

He turned slowly to the red-head.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered.

She shrugged, chocolate eyes never straying from his.

"I was in the neighbourhood."

There was silence.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked after a while.

He paused for a second, hesitating; then finally shook his head.

She smiled sadly…she didn't like that hesitation.

Jyuushiro's phone went off in the silence and they both started.

"Yeah?"

"Coming out tonight?" Shunsui wondered. "I'm hoping another woman would distract me from dreams of Nanao-chan."

"So why do you need me? I'm fairly certain we both know I'm not a woman,"

"But you're a good wingman," he could hear Shunsui pouting.

"Sorry Shun, not tonight,"

"Why not? You sound weird, what's wrong?"

"Eh? Nothing, nothing," Jyuushiro put on his usual tone of voice. "I have a date tomorrow night and work during the day; I figured I'd turn in early tonight," he watched from the corner of his eye as his companion stood and approached him.

"Oooh, Jyuu-chan's going to get laid tomorrow," Shunsui chuckled and Jyuushiro blushed.

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll see,"

"Well have fun then," Shunsui chirped, seeming to be cheered by the fact that there was a chance his friend would be getting lucky.

…if only he knew, Jyuushiro sighed silently to himself.

"By the way, do I know the girl?"

"You wouldn't remember her; I took her to your premier,"

"Oh, well, I'll meet her some time,"

"You've already met," Jyuushiro chuckled and Shunsui whined.

"Ja ne, Shun," Jyuushiro smiled and hung up.

"Where are you going?" Jyuushiro asked placidly.

"I'll let you rest up for your big date," she smiled slightly and made for the door.

It was better to let her go, he thought to himself as he watched her pass him. Healthier for him too…

Yet he still grabbed hold of her elbow, stopping her.

"Don't go," he whispered.

She closed her eyes but turned back towards him and leant up for a soft kiss that turned hot and needy in a second.

He molded her body to his and forgot the rest of the world…

**A/N:** remember to review please…


	10. Top 10 Sexiest of Seireitei

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Bleach

**A/N:** Rather short chapter here…but the next chapter is already almost done and will be far more interesting…probably longer too…so bear with me…I haven't slept much lately…

**Headline:** Top 10 Sexiest of Seireitei 

"Why is it as annoying as it is flattering that we find ourselves here every year?" Jyuushiro wondered as they watched Yoruichi posing.

They along with those others also here today, had been recalled; voted by the public into the top 10 Sexiest of Seireitei.

Nanao was glad Shunsui had invited her along.

He and Jyuushiro had explained to her on the way, how this shoot worked.

Unlike the top 20 where it was all about showing your differences in group shots; the top 10 were given a theme they had to pose for…sometimes they were given props, sometimes not. They also had no idea who had been voted into which number position in the top five of their gender.

The photographer had told Yoruichi to think "feline grace" and they had her in an outfit that covered next to nothing, her eyes the only thing highlighted by think black liner until her eyes appeared cat-like. She had been given stepping blocks to work with, which she kept agilely jumping around on.

Next was Rukia, who they had dressed in a traditional white kimono, and had been told to think "ice maiden".

Then came Nel, whose ragged green rag of an outfit covered even less than Yoruichi's outfit had. They had given her a large cardboard cylinder and told her to think "tree nymph".

For Byakuya's shoot, they pulled out a large fan and he was told to think "gentle spring breeze and falling sakuras"…he would have been better off with stone…the photographer got so annoyed with his lack of facial expression that he pulled out the big guns and had the prop crew drop bits of paper in the hopes it would help get the mood…it did, if only slightly. Of course, the majority of his fan girls would just be happy with the pale chest peeking from his loose shirt as the fan gently blew the material around.

Kisuke was given, of all things, a green and white stripped hat and a cane and told to look "mysterious"…

Even Nanao was willing to admit he pulled it off, the hard chest muscles revealed adding the needed sex appeal to the secretive, dangerous smirk Kisuke used.

Orihime was simply told to think "innocence", though the poor girl only seemed to manage naivety.

Given a painted mask and a dressed all in black, Ichigo was told "darkness"…scowling directly at the camera in displeasure did the intended trick.

Rangiku they had dressed in little more than a skintone bathing suit and given her a sheer, silky grey scarf. Her they told "dancing in the flying ashes" and so Nanao watched her old friend spin and dip, grace and elegance emphasized by the flow of the scarf as it moved with her.

Finally had come Shunsui and Jyuushiro.

Jyuushiro's question had come as they waited for Shunsui to take up position.

Nanao had shrugged in reply and gulped as Shunsui's shirt was pulled away and he was handed a tachi and a wakizashi and told "warrior".

"That man could turn lesbians straight and straight me gay," a woman commented nearby, fanning herself as she watched Shunsui's performance…Nanao silently agreed.

When Jyuushiro took his place, clothed in jeans and a white shirt of which they only left one button done up, everyone was shocked when they told him to think "fun and heat" and dumped a bucket of water on him, soaking him through…

Nanao shrugged and cocked her head to one side. She definitely got the idea behind it. Jyuushiro's body was almost as toned as Shunsui's, though he had a little less bulk.

If Shunsui or Jyuushiro weren't voted hottest in Seireitei, Nanao would think that the public would immediately be remorseful when they got a load of the pictures taken in these shoots.

These two were undeniably _hot_.

* * *

A week later Jyuushiro and Shunsui were bemoaning the fact that this year, they had lost out to youngster Ichigo Kurosaki; instead coming in equal second for the first time ever, followed by Kisuke in fourth and Byakuya in fifth.

Nanao had rolled her eyes as they had a typical perverted guy momeny over the images of the women; Yoruichi coming first and then (in order) Nel, Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia.

When the two were finished, Nanao had borrowed the magazine and taken a good long look at hoe the pictures had turned out.

They were terrific.

Every one of the stars had looked amazing…but Nanao couldn't help but take a very good long moment, first to stare at Jyuushiro's picture; then to take an even longer moment to fan herself over Shunsui's rugged sex appeal…because no man should have that much of it…

**A/N:** review if you want the next chapter sooner rather than later…


	11. Keeping Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** I'm so glad I got this done in time. I won't be updating this coming week, I'm going away and wont have my laptop, so I wont be able to type either, but I'll definitely try and write so I can quickly type it up and post when I get back.

**Headline:** Keeping Secrets

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?" Nanao asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

Every time she looked up, she found Shunsui staring at her in a combination of curiousness and confusion.

Yet again, he answered that he was fine, but didn't remove his eyes.

Right when she was starting to get annoyed, Shunsui decided to speak.

"I wonder how Jyuu's date went last night," he sighed, finally looking away and staring out the window.

"It must have gone well if you're at work before him," Nanao commented.

Shunsui blinked at her in surprise, then chuckled.

"Naughty Nanao-chan,"

She blushed vividly. "That's not what I meant," she tried to correct him.

"Sure, sure," he agreed, grinning widely. "Ooh," he perked up as Jyuushiro entered the studio.

"Jyuu~shi~ro," Shunsui sung, waving him over.

Jyuushiro visibly cringed and joined them.

"Jyuu?" Shunsui frowned in concern.

Jyuushiro waved him off and sunk into a seat at the table he and Nanao were occupying.

"How did this date go?" Nanao wondered.

Jyuushiro frowned. "Apparently it went very well."

Shunsui wolf whistled and hooted, drawing other attention, until Jyuushiro and Nanao got him under control.

"So you got laid? How was it?" Shunsui's grey orbs seemed to sparkle. "Was this girl any good?"

Nanao sent him a frown and he couldn't help but unwillingly blush a little.

"Shunsui, I don't sleep with girls like Sugi after only the second date," Jyuushiro shook his head and watched his friend droop like a sad, disappointed child.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because I believe in getting to know a person before I sleep with them."

"No you don't," Shunsui protested. "You've had plenty of one-night-stands with women you've never even met."

Jyuushiro blushed vividly. "I think this is inappropriate considering Nanao is sitting right here."

"You're right," Shunsui nodded in agreement. "But don't think we won't talk about this later."

"I'm sure we will," Jyuushiro sighed.

"But the date went well?" Nanao got back on track.

Jyuushiro nodded. "We're meeting up again before we go away."

"Oh yeah, we have the location trip coming up," Shunsui frowned and scratched at his stubble. "Where were we going this time?"

"The countryside," Jyuushiro smirked. "There are some big fight scenes and the like and you know Yamamoto likes to leave the studio on occasion to get the full effect."

Shunsui rolled his eyes and pouted. "But then Nanao-chan won't be coming along."

"If she doesn't want you getting into a hell of a lot of trouble then she is coming," Jyuushiro smiled apologetically at Nanao. "I can't look after you all the time, after all."

"You shouldn't guilt her into coming!" Shunsui frowned.

"I thought you wanted her to come?" Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

Shunsui opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out and Jyuushiro's smirk grew as he watched his friend blush and turn to the paper.

Nanao just shrugged at the exchange.

"Thanks to the upcoming trip though, I have all these meetings and things to go to and do before we leave, all jammed into two weeks."

"Film negotiations?" Shunsui questioned.

Jyuushiro nodded. "Entering Negotiations for two films; another meeting for the two films I'm already in negotiation to star in; and script run-throughs for the two films I have coming up next."

"That means I'm meant to have a meeting for that Western we both signed on for…" Shunsui glanced to Nanao, who pulled out a diary.

"The Western film you are in negotiations for is scheduled for next Thursday," she clarified.

"And I'm on Friday," Jyuushiro nodded.

"What are you starring in next?" Nanao wondered.

"One is a Mafia Drama," Jyuushiro grinned. "I get to play a Yukaza boss."

Shunsui and Nanao both tilted there heads to one side (Jyuushiro did a double take at the action) as they tried to imagine Jyuushiro in the role.

"I can't see it," Shunsui shook his head. "But then I couldn't see you playing an evil vampire until I watched the film either."

Jyuushiro grinned.

"I'm also going to play the male lead in a Historical Romantic Drama,"

Shunsui burst out laughing and Jyuushiro just rolled his eyes.

Yamamoto's P.A. came to give them their instructions for the afternoon's filming schedule.

"I hate late starts," Jyuushiro sighed as they made their way to the makeup trailer.

Shunsui just grunted in response and Nanao watched as Jyuushiro discreetly checked his phone again.

She glanced towards Shunsui and realized he had noticed as well as their eyes met.

"Jyuu, are you expecting a call?" Shunsui wondered.

Jyuushiro looked honestly surprised. "No, why?"

"You keep checking your mobile," Nanao commented. "I've noticed you've been doing it more and more as the week has gone by."

"Yet you always look disappointed when someone calls," Shunsui added.

"I hadn't realized," Jyuushiro frowned, glancing confusedly between the two of them. "Do I really check it that much?"

Two heads nodded.

"I hadn't realized," he repeated. "I don't know why I'd be doing it."

The two exchanged glances again at the lie that had almost, _almost_, successfully hidden lie as Jyuushiro's attention was dawn to one of their approaching costars.

Jyuushiro Ukitake, actor, was keeping something secret.

* * *

It was late, he knew, but he had just gotten off work and the light was still on in the apartment.

It wasn't long before the door opened in response to his knock.

"You've been avoiding me," he said in annoyed greeting…

* * *

Nanao squinted at her clock as she reached for her phone.

It was 4:30am.

She had been having a fabulous dream in which she was a renowned script-writer instead of a personal assistant to a notorious actor, and so didn't care if the person on the other end of the line thought she was rude for snapping.

"Na~nao~chan~" sung Shunsui's drunken voice.

She frowned.

"How did you get my home number?"

"I denno," she could almost hear the shrug.

"Where are you?" she tried again, hearing music blaring faintly in the background.

"Ahhhh…can't remember…this nice man will tell you."

The phone was handed to a man claiming to be a security guard.

The club had cut Shunsui off when he'd started to cause a stir but Jyuushiro couldn't be reached to pick him up.

Twenty minutes later saw Nanao helping Shunsui to his bed fully clothed.

"Nan~ao~chan, I love you," Shunsui sighed as he lay back across his bed.

She didn't comment as she pulled his shoes off for him and pulled a cover up over him.

"I really do, Nanao-chan," one of his eyes cracked open to watch her.

When she still didn't say anything he grasped her arm, yanking her off balance and lifted his head slightly so their lips collided.

A few seconds of the hottest, wildest kiss Nanao had ever been given and Shunsui passed out.

She gulped and took a few shaky steps backwards.

She wasn't sure whether she wanted to remember it this time around, but that kiss…a few more seconds and she wouldn't still be standing…

Nanao placed a hand over her racing heart and fled the house…she just hoped she didn't make a fool of herself when she saw him later that day.

* * *

The gossip in the papers were soon causing a stir.

Seireitei's Playboys Keeping Secrets…

**

* * *

A/N:** please don't forget to review…I put a smooch in here for everyone…


	12. AN: contest  back for chapter

**A/N:** Chapter is back one...

The competition details:

We have two entries so far and I'd love more...links are on my profile.

I'll give everyone has until July 31st.

Entries can be sent to me at hotmail (see my profile since fanfiction wont let me post it here) and if everyone is willing I will post them on my deviantart page so everyone can vote.

I hope everyone will give it a shot.

Remember the prize you can choose...maybe a request for a oneshot, a character of your own in the story, something you want to see happen in particular in the fic, a movie you would like someone to star in or even a line you would like me to use...winner's choice, I'll let you know if it's an inappropriate request.

* * *

So the options stand as:

Yoruichi theme "feline grace" _note_: dressed in a tiny outfit, had black eyeliner and was given blocks to work with

Rukia theme "ice maiden" _note_: wore a white kimono

Orihime theme "innocene"

Nel theme "tree nymph" _note_: she had a cardboard cylinder to represent a tree

Rangiku theme "dancing in the flying ashes" _note_: wearing skintone bathing suit and given a sheer silky grey scarf

Shunsui theme "warrior" _note_: he was given a tachi and wakizashi

Jyuushiro theme "fun and heat" _note_: I stated he was wearing jeans, a white shirt and they tipped a bucket of water over his head

Byakuya theme "gentle spring breeze and falling sakuras" _note_: they dropped the bits of paper to make them seem like falling sakura

Kisuke theme "mysterious" _note_: he has his hat and cane

Ichigo theme "darkness"_ note_: he has a painted mask and dressed all in black

_note_: you are also welcome to do group images of all those in the top 20 in chapter 8

I purposefully didn't put in too much detail for everyone so that you could use your imaginations, now I would like to see what you imagined...so send them to me and feel free to suggest prizes and ask questions if you need to.

* * *

I will continue to post chapters...so don't worry that this will distract from the fic


	13. Serious Talks Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** okay this is a short chapter, but it's mostly just a set up for the next chapter in which a lot is going to happen…serious conversations between Nanao and Shunsui, Jyuushiro and Sugi and Jyuushiro and Kaoru…and I have a few little twists in mind that I seriously doubt any of you will see coming…look forward to it, I should have it up in no time.

**Headline:** Serious Talks Part 1

"So Jyuushiro,"

Jyuushiro tried not to cringe when he heard Shunsui's voice.

His friend sat down beside him and placed an open magazine in front of him.

"I assume this woman here is Sugi..." Shunsui pointed to one picture. "But who is the red head whose apartment you were caught arriving at in the middle of the night and seen leaving after the sun came up? And don't tell me it was one of your sisters, I know neither of them would dye their hair that colour."

Jyuushiro looked over at his friend, a stubborn tilt to his chin.

Shunsui raised a single eyebrow.

"You're going to be like that then?"

Jyuushiro shrugged.

"You can't talk to me about this," he muttered, turning over the page in the magazine to four different pictures on the page. "I see you left with Nanao, who I'm assuming was made to come and get you,"

"Because you obviously didn't pick up your phone, because you were with the red head,"

"I can't always be responsible for you," Jyuushiro shrugged it off. "But see, you were caught making out with all three of these other girls in one night; tell me, how many of them did you have sex with in the bathroom or in the side alley?" he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Not to mention I believe this says that you kept telling the girl you left with that you loved her…do you love Nanao-chan?"

Shunsui had been frowning at his friend's attitude but now he blushed.

"See, you don't like answering such questions either," Jyuushiro finally commented.

Shunsui sighed heavily.

"At least tell me why you are cheating on your girlfriend? You've never been a cheater before."

"Which in itself should explain my actions. Sugi and I have been on two dates, we haven't slept together, and we haven't defined our relationship yet. If she officially became my girlfriend, I wouldn't be seeing anyone else, you know that."

"So why are you seeing this other woman?"

Jyuushiro shrugged and looked away. "It's just sex."

Shunsui frowned.

Such an answer coming from his friend meant it wasn't just sex.

He moved off when the makeup artist called him into the trailer but he glanced back in time to see his friend pulling out his phone and reading something, a sad expression on his face, and Shunsui began to suspect…

"She's going to lie low for a while so she doesn't cause me anymore trouble," Jyuushiro muttered, reading the text for what must have been the hundredth time since the magazines hit the stands. "Didn't it ever occur to her that maybe I wanted people to find out?"

"Jyuushiro,"

He glanced up to find a P.A.

"Your copy of the storyboard," the young man handed over a folder. "Yamamoto said he'll be running through them on set today."

Jyuushiro took it with a nod.

* * *

"Nanao-chan,"

Nanao glanced up from her laptop when she heard Shunsui call her name and had a brief moment of panic when she spotted blood running down his face from a cut above his left eyebrow.

Damn fake blood and stage makeup, no wonder it looked so convincing on screen.

"Nanao-chan, I wanted to have a chat with you, can I take you to dinner after filming finishes today?" Shunsui was frowning slightly, his expression serious, his eyes worried. "We'll go somewhere very low profile, Jyuu and I go there all the time and no one has ever found us there. There's just a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

Frowning worriedly at his seriousness, Nanao nodded.

Shunsui grinned, relieved.

"Will you still be around the set or will I pick you up from somewhere?" one of the makeup crew came and fiddled with his costume a bit, adjusting it and Shunsui didn't even seem to notice her.

"I'll let you know if I leave,"

Shunsui nodded and grinned.

He started to turn away but faced her again, a frown back in place.

"I'm also worried about Jyuushiro, do you think you could see if you can talk anything out of him?"

"…I guess I could try, but don't be too disappointed if nothing comes of it."

Shunsui rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but at this point in time, if he isn't telling me, then we need to find someone else for him to tell. Jyuu always needs someone he can tell things to, and usually it would be me."

He moved off to the set.

* * *

Jyuushiro answered his phone on the first ring, not even checking the caller ID.

The two people helping him out of the samurai costume he'd been wearing for the majority of the day made annoyed noises as they unfastened fake armor from his body.

"Hello?"

"Jyuushiro? It's Sugi,"

"Oh, hi," he replied hesitantly, hiding disappointment and guilt.

"About what's in the papers? Can we sit down somewhere and talk about it?" Sugi questioned. "I realized read it that we haven't said anything about having an official relationship and so I can't scream and cry at you for cheating on me as I feel like doing."

"I'm sorry about it coming out like this," Jyuushiro half-apologised. "But I agree that it would do us well to talk it out. I'm available for dinner tomorrow night, does that suit you?"

"Yes, I'll find somewhere this time,"

"Okay, let me know the details?"

An hour later Jyuushiro arrived home to a dark and silent mansion.

He made his way to the kitchen and fished through the fridge for something his housekeeper may have left him.

"Need me to cook?"

He startled and spun around.

"Sweet Jesus Kaoru, don't scare me like that, how did you get in here?"

"Sorry," she didn't really seem it. "But you gave me a key and I wasn't really sure if you would be home or not, but I wanted to see you."

"I thought you said you would call?"

Kaoru nodded her now black hair, her natural colour.

"I did, every time your phone was either off or engaged, so I figured I'd take my chances and just stop by."

Jyuushiro smiled lopsidedly. "Well, I'm glad you did."

Switching on a few lights, Kaoru pushed him out of the kitchen and took over, pulling out food and various pots and pans.

"What did you want to talk about?"

**A/N:** remember to review


	14. Serious Talks Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** so, yeah…sorry about the delay, last week was crazy busy and very stressful and I think I'm getting sick again because all I want to do is sleep…but anyway, enjoy this chapter; there's some Spanish in here, translations are at the bottom…I don't actually know all that much Spanish so if anything is translated wrong let me know…and so much for holidays, I've had next to no time to write so I'm behind in all my updates…also, part of this chapter is based off of a fanart image I saw on deviantart.

**A/N2:** about the contest…I've gotten 2 entries from the same person, but no others…did no one else want to participate? You have until the 31st so come on, please submit something?

* * *

**Headline:** Serious Talks Part 2

Nanao glanced around at the restaurant as Shunsui led her in.

It was most definitely not the kind of place Nanao would have ever thought Shunsui would pick…but then he thrived on surprising people, so perhaps she should have been expecting the unexpected.

The restaurant was small and a bit squashy, but it was filled with music, delicious smells and happy people.

"Hola, Kyouraku," a man behind the bar greeted the actor. "Cómo te va?"*

"Des," Shunsui went over and after a very manly handshake/hug and a brief conversation that sounded more like an argument and that Nanao couldn't follow, the man most likely named Des was leading them to a tiny table off in a corner.

"So who is this pretty lady here?" Des smiled charmingly.

"I'm Nanao Ise,"

"Well, Nanao Ise, you must be one pretty special lady, for Kyouraku to bring you here,"

Shunsui said something that sounded pretty harsh and Des chuckled and backed off.

"Was that Spanish you were speaking?" Nanao wondered.

Shunsui nodded and handed her a menu.

"This here," he gestured around. "Is the most multicultural restaurant you will ever find. The food is good, the people are friendly and the music is wild. Tonight is Latin night. Des over there is the owner and manager. He loves what he does and it shows. I was learning some Spanish for a role once, he helped me with pronunciation and then taught me the rest of the language. He also speaks about five other languages; he taught Jyuu and I Spanish and Portuguese; and we're learning Polish off him."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew so many languages."

Shunsui actually blushed a little.

"Well, I only know enough to get by," he shrugged. "What did you want to drink? You don't have to worry about me trying to get you drunk or anything, but they have great cocktails here, so I have to insist you at least try some of them."

She made a decision as Des returned to take their drink order.

"So how did you find this place?" Nanao wondered as she watched the dancers move to a Latino beat.

"Jyuu and I stumbled upon it one night when we were drunk back when we were…15…I think," Shunsui frowned trying to remember. "Neither of us remember much of that night, but we woke up on the dance floor the next morning covered in Des's dog of the time's slobber…and this dog was a St. Bernard too…it was a rather gross experience."

Nanao hide a giggle at the image.

Shunsui smiled lopsidedly.

"Des helped us out with our hangovers…which was nice of him considering we both threw up at some point on our trip to the bathroom. We were still here the following night and sober for our experience. We both loved it. There's no way not to love it."

Nanao smiled, her eyes going to the dancefloor again as there was a shift in tune.

"We learnt a lot here, and no one ever found us; Des wouldn't let them," Shunsui continued, watching her enjoy the dancers. "When we were high Des never let us in, so there were times we didn't come by much…this is where we met Kaoru."

"Eh?" Nanao turned back.

Shunsui nodded, telling her she had heard right.

"She sung here one night…Jyuu was enchanted…a lot of people were," Shunsui grinned. "She's always had a stage presence that's hard to rival."

Des brought their drinks over personally.

"I was just telling Nanao-chan about how we met Kaoru," Shunsui told him.

"Ah, hermosa niña*," Des grinned. "Cómo esa pareja bailó…*"

Nanao looked to Shunsui questioningly.

"He's reflecting on how Jyuu and Kaoru danced together. Jyuu wasn't much of any kind of dancer until Kaoru forced him to learn. Even before they became lovers they moved together as if they were," Shunsui explained.

"Vas a bailar para nosotros esta noche?*" Des asked Shunsui.

"Vamos a ver,*" Shunsui shrugged.

"This man," Des turned to Nanao, speaking so she could understand. "He dances Latino styles better than anyone I know."

Shunsui blushed.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Nanao raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe later," the blush grew.

"Los alimentos?" Des asked Shunsui.

Shunsui quickly ordered their dinner as Nanao began to sip her Mojita*.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Nanao wondered.

Shunsui snorted and picked up his drink, something called an Ecuador's Canelazo*.

"I'm going to need a few more of these in me before I can talk seriously, Nanao-chan,"

Nanao raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Shunsui," a female voice purred and a woman that was, well, exactly Shunsui's type of woman joined them.

"Anika," Shunsui greeted.

"Des says tango is up next, if you aren't going to dance it with your guest, won't you dance it with me?"

The seductive purr in the woman's voice made Nanao cringe…but she was curious.

"I can't dance the tango, you should go with her," Nanao told Shunsui. "I'm curious after all, I want to see this famed dancing of yours."

"Only if you let me teach you after," Shunsui shot back and Nanao frowned.

"He's a very good teacher," Anika smiled.

"I guess," Nanao shrugged hesitantly, already trying to think of an excuse to back out of the lesson.

Shunsui sculled the rest of his drink and stood, but when he was passing Nanao he leant down briefly.

"I'm not one for blackmail Nanao-chan, but if you back out I'll make you job more difficult," with a mischievous grin he followed Anika to the dancefloor.

Des joined Nanao soon after.

"This is a real treat," he told her. "Anika is our resident goddess of the tango. They'll clear the space for them."

Even as he said this, the song ended and the dancers formed a circle, leaving a space in the middle of the dance floor.

Shunsui was only wearing jeans; a plain white shirt that he had just undone to show off half his toned, tanned chest; and a loose pink patterned tie that was also now loosened…but he fit the part beside the sexy cream-dressed woman he was partnered with.

Everyone watched as the pair circled around each other and came together when the music started.

Nanao sat in awe, completely entranced.

It was like their dance was telling a story.

Everything about it was smooth and strong and intense. Their expressions told of desire. Their movements told of passion.

Her entrancement was broken when she heard a woman speak nearby.

"You know man who can move like that must be good in bed," was what she said and Nanao's cheeks flamed.

"Ignore them," Des commented. "They're being drawn in by the story of the dance."

"The story?"

Des nodded as Nanao was turning her attention back to the partners.

"It's a story that tells of love and mistrust. There's desire, followed by passion, followed by suspicion, followed by jealousy; then comes anger, and finally betrayal,"

As he said it, Nanao could begin to see the truth of his words in the steps taken by the dancers until it came to a sudden end.

There was clapping and cheering until the next song came on and the pair moved off the dance floor.

Shunsui returned, his face flushed from the exertion, delight in his eyes.

"Ah, good," he grinned and reached for the new cocktail Des had obviously brought over with him.

"That was amazing," Nanao told him.

Shunsui blushed some more but shrugged. "I'm a good actor."

He sat back down.

"Des, I'm starved, when's the comida* coming?"

"Momentarily," Des turned to leave, grinning.

"And send another drink?" Shunsui called after him.

"How does no one recognize you when you put on displays like that?" Nanao wondered.

"People here don't care about such things," Shunsui smirked. "It's all about the dance. People don't expect famous actors to be dropping by and so they don't suspect it's me."

"It's because no one knows that he owns the place," Des winked as he put their food down in front of them.

"You own it?" Nanao frowned. This was the first she'd heard of him owning anything.

"Part owner. The business was going under a number of years back when Des was trying to pay medical bills for his wife while she had cancer. So Jyuu and I partly bought him out. We're like silent owners. We don't make profit from it, it all goes to Des and his family. Since Jyuu and I have so much money it doesn't really matter to us if we lose a little here or there to keep things running."

"So its ownership is split three ways?"

Shunsui nodded. "And no one knows we own it so people don't just come here in hopes of catching a glimpse of us, which is how we like it. This place is meant to be enjoyed like this."

The night wore on and Nanao was having a ball.

Shunsui had had a few more drinks then her and was humming along to the tunes.

Once they had finished their meal, he had pulled her to the edge of the dance floor and proceeded to begin to teach her the steps to a simple dance she couldn't remember the name of.

When it came time for them to leave, Shunsui called his driver, still sober enough to remember the number, but clearly drunk enough not to be sensible enough to drive himself.

He had insisted on seeing her home and even walked her – albeit rather unsteadily on both their parts – to her apartment door.

"We never did get to the serious talk," Shunsui muttered, leaning heavily against her front door frame.

"Maybe we should now."

"Can I crash on your couch?" Shunsui wondered. "I'll be good, I swear. No sneaking into your bed or anything."

Nanao considered it for a long time and then finally her curiosity won out and she nodded.

Shunsui followed her in, squinting at his phone as he sent a text for his drive to return the next day to take them both to work.

"There's the couch," Nanao nodded towards it and moved to pull out a blanket and pillow for him.

They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Serious talk…" Shunsui sighed. "Anymore drunk and I wouldn't be serious anymore, yet it's still hard."

"What did you want to talk to me about exactly?"

"The other night…did I really tell you that I loved you?" Shunsui asked, his cheeks flushing.

Nanao hesitated.

"So I did," the blush grew and he glanced away, reading her hesitation. "I guess that means I didn't dream that kiss either…"

Again Nanao stayed silent, unsure what to say.

Shunsui sighed heavily.

"Nanao-chan, I may be an idiot sometimes and lie regularly…but when I'm drunk, the truth always comes out. If I said I loved you then I meant it. If I kissed you…well, it was one hell of a kiss, best I've ever had. I guess I just want you to know that; and I want you to think about it and consider maybe…having a relationship," he blushed over the word. "With me that isn't just work related."

Nanao glanced at him in surprise.

The blush deepened.

"I know you'll probably just say I'm too much of a womanizer and because I'm a famous actor and you're my P.A. we can't have anything…but rather than just saying it outright…will you please just take a few weeks to think it over?"

She hesitated again.

"Please?"

Nanao sighed and nodded.

"I'll think about it."

Shunsui smiled crookedly and nodded.

"Thanks."

There was silence.

"Ah…bed time I guess…if I want to make it to work on time," Shunsui muttered.

Nanao nodded and stood.

"Bathroom's through that door," she told him, pointing. "Have a good sleep."

He nodded and pulled off his shoes, socks, belt and tie and stretched out on the couch.

"Shit," was all he muttered as he lay back and covered his eyes, the other hand resting on his rapidly beating heart. "I think that's the hardest thing I've ever done."

On the other side of her bedroom door, Nanao's hand was covering her own uneven heartbeat.

Had the Shunsui Kyouraku just confessed to her?

"What am I supposed to do now?" she wondered to herself, resting a cool hand to one of her now burning cheeks. "What do I do?"

TBC…

**

* * *

A/N:** remember to review…next chapter is Ukitake, since I ran out of time and energy to fit him and his two women into this chapter…

*Hola = "Hello" in Spanish / "Cómo te va" = how's it going

*Hermosa niña = beautiful girl in Spanish

*Cómo esa pareja bailó = how that couple danced

*Vas a bailar para nosotros esta noche = are you going to dance for us tonight

*Vamos a ver = we'll see

*Los alimentos = food? (when it's posed as a question)

*Mojito = a minty Cuban cocktail, it's actually very nice, very refreshing

*Ecuador's Canelazo = guardiente, sugar, cinnamon and naranjilla. It tastes a little like spiced hot apple cider…minus the apple. It's spicy and sweet at the same time.

*Comida = food


	15. Serious Talks Part 3

**Disclaimer:** We still know I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** ahh, sorry about the lateness…I lost track of time I've been so busy, and before I knew it, it had been well over a week and I hadn't even started the chapter…anyway, on to Jyuushiro and his women…

* * *

**Headline:** Serious Talks Part 3

Kaoru's cooking had always been pretty good, but now it was amazing. That she whipped up something so good with the odd bits and pieces Jyuushiro had had lying around.

They had had a wonderful dinner, chatting and laughing.

Jyuushiro did the dishes afterwards and Kaoru sat with him, a comfortable silence falling over them.

When he was done, Jyuushiro was the one to make the first move, coming around to where she was sitting and kissing her gently.

"Jyuushiro," she sighed and pulled back.

"Kaoru?"

She ran her fingertips lightly along his jaw, staring into his eyes, hazel and chocolate.

"I have a fear, Jyuu,"

He frowned questioningly.

"I'm afraid we're pushing it," she explained. "Until a year ago, we hadn't seen each other since I walked out on you."

"And I didn't blame you for it…I did at the time, I was angry then and I loved you, but when I was clean I didn't blame you. You tried your best after all, and I didn't cooperate."

"That isn't what I'm trying to talk about," Kaoru shook her head. "I feel like we fell back into something we probably should have left well enough alone."

"Kaoru," Jyuushiro interrupted her before she could say anymore. "Tell me, do you love me? Have you ever stopped loving me?"

She shook her head and he felt like his heart had been gripped in a vise.

"Ah, that came out wrong," Kaoru let out a half laugh. "I do love you and I've never stopped."

Jyuushiro let out a long breath of relief and dropped his head to her shoulder. "Don't do that to me."

Her arms wrapped around him and he loved the comfortable feel of her embrace.

"I feel the same way," he whispered to her. "So don't you dare suggest leaving me like you were going to."

"You have a girlfriend though," Kaoru pointed out and Jyuushiro shook his head.

"You know I only took her to that premier because you wouldn't go with me."

"Maybe, but you've been dating her and I've become the other woman. I was going to back off so you could be with her if she makes you happy."

"What would really make me happy would be if we stopped keeping a secret and became official."

"See, now I feel like I'm pressuring you,"

"Kaoru, it's time for you to shut up," Jyuushiro chuckled. "I don't feel the heat when I'm with Sugi, I don't feel the comfort or the calm. So maybe I've been a little insecure, but since Sugi came into the picture I've seen what I wasn't seeing before."

He moved to kiss her affectionately.

"I'm seeing Sugi tomorrow night and I already had every intention of breaking it off with her. She'd be a great friend, but I'm not sure she'd settle for that."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes.

"Then I guess we can start telling people after you've ended things with her."

"Really?" Jyuushiro lit up. "That'll be new for us; the press has been asking who my ex-fiancé is."

"We don't have to tell them that," Kaoru frowned a little.

"I know," he grinned. "That's in the past and it's a past neither of us wants to revisit. I'm just glad I've been given another chance with you, I'm going to make damn sure I don't spoil it."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile at his exuberance and she ran a hand over his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, dragging her along.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

He shot her a look that was filled with wicked intent and she blushed.

* * *

Jyuushiro groaned and rolled over to answer his phone.

"What?"

"Hello to you too amigos,"

"Shunsui?" Jyuushiro frowned and squinted over at the clock. "Do you _know_ what time it is?"

"Early?"

"Are you drunk?" Jyuushiro sighed. "Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I had a bit to drink but I'm fine…I'm at Nanao's,"

Jyuushiro chocked on a yawn as he bolted into a sitting position in bed.

"Nanao? Shunsui, what did you do?"

"Ah, where to start…" he trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru yawned and stretched, sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Jyuu, do you have a woman there?"

"Hold on a sec," Jyuushiro held the phone away, covering the mouthpiece.

"It's Shunsui," he whispered to her, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a bit," he searched for a pair of pants and pulled them on once he found them, leaving the room to stand in the hallway.

"Shun, what's happened?"

"Never mind that, who's your bed partner, I've been dying to know."

Jyuushiro smiled to himself. "I'll tell you in a few days. But first tell me what's happened to Nanao, you didn't sleep with her did you?"

"No," Shunsui sighed, and explained what had happened.

"Okay, so she's thinking about it…why did you call me at 4am?" Jyuushiro wondered. "I'll see you at work in a few hours, you could have told me then."

"But I can't get to sleep," Shunsui whined.

"But I _was_ asleep,"

Shunsui was silent.

"Shun, you've said all you can, now you just need to wait. That's all the advice I can give you. You can't force her to be with you, and if you try then it won't go well for either of you…okay?"

"Okay," Shunsui heaved a sigh. "Night Jyuu,"

"Night Shun, good luck with Nanao," Jyuushiro hung up and returned to bed, cuddling up to Kaoru.

"Your feet are cold," she mumbled, shivering.

He kissed her shoulder. "Sorry, they'll warm up."

She smiled and twined her fingers with his.

"Is Shunsui okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it in the morning."

Kaoru nodded and drifted the rest of the way to sleep.

* * *

Morning rolled around and no amount of teasing, nagging, pouting or whining on Shunsui's part could spoil Jyuushiro's good mood.

At least, nothing could until he got to the end of the day when he was meant to meet Sugi.

She'd texted him where they were meeting and was already waiting when he arrived.

A brief conversation and she was claiming she understood and was happy to just be friends with him.

After that a glass of lemonade and the beginnings of their meal was all he could remember when he woke up in a hotel room the following morning naked and feeling sick to his stomach…

TBC…

**

* * *

A/N:** review?


	16. Aftereffects

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** well, here's another chapter, enjoy...it turned out longer than usual

**Headline:** Aftereffects

Shunsui was worried.

It was unlike Jyuushiro to miss a day of work no matter how sick he was.

Even more vexing was the fact that Nanao had avoided the set today as well.

Now he knew how Jyuushiro felt when he had to run through lines alone when Shunsui was running late…he'd swear to never do it again…but he knew he'd be lying.

"Shunsui, you are too distracted today," Yamamoto commented.

"Eh?" Shunsui glanced around.

Had they called action again?

Yamamoto couldn't help but sigh heavily.

"Hour for lunch," he told everyone.

Shunsui frowned and moved off the set to get a drink and something to quell the sudden grumbling of his stomach.

He was pulling out his phone to call Jyuushiro when Nanao joined him.

"Hi," she blushed.

"Hi, you know, I didn't tell you what I told you to make you awkward and avoid the set," Shunsui was still frowning. "I just asked you to think about it, you can't think about it if you aren't around to see how our relationship works."

Nanao frowned now too, someone wasn't himself today.

Shunsui sighed heavily.

"Sorry Nanao-chan, don't mind me."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Jyuu, it isn't like him to take a day off no matter how sick he is. I remember the last time he was too sick to be on set. He kept insisting he was fine but he could barely stand straight. Our director ended up making me drive him home and I literally had to force him in and out of the car and then into bed where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow."

"Have you tried to call him yet?" Nanao was frowning worriedly now too. "He was fine yesterday, wasn't he?"

"He was," Shunsui nodded as he waited for the call to go through.

"Shunsui?"

Shunsui blinked, thinking he had called the wrong person for a moment.

"_Kaoru_?"

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad you called. I need your help."

"Sure, what with? Why do you have Jyuu's phone?"

"Now's not the time to get into that, but he called me earlier,"

Shunsui heard retching in the background.

"Shit, Jyuu, are you alright?" Kaoru questioned.

There was a mumbled reply and Kaoru came back to their conversation.

"I need your help, I can't move him, he's too heavy and I don't want to attract any attention. He doesn't have anything left in his system to throw up but he's body seems to be trying to get something out of his system. He's pretty shaky and fevered and he can't support his own weight…Shun, if I didn't know better, I'd say he was having withdrawal symptoms."

"No way, where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can,"

She told him and hung up.

Shunsui explained the situation to Nanao quickly as he moved to corner Yamamoto and explain to him what had happened and for once the old man let him off easily, clearly pretty worried about one of the two men he considered sons.

Nanao went with Shunsui, nearly having a heart attack as he weaved through traffic like a maniac…she swore she'd never get in a car with him behind the wheel again.

"Nanao-chan, be the lookout for us?" Shunsui requested as he parked at the back entrance and headed for the room.

Kaoru answered after a single knock, relief in her eyes as she led Shunsui into the room.

Jyuushiro was in pretty bad shape and Shunsui took a brief second to wonder if perhaps Kaoru wasn't right in her conclusion.

"Jyuu?" Kaoru crouched on one side of him. "Shunsui's here, he's going to help me get you home, okay?"

"Mmm," Jyuushiro mumbled, opening his eyes to locate Shunsui in the room.

"You look like shit mate," Shunsui grinned reassuringly and moved to his friend's other side to hoist him up.

Jyuushiro groaned when they had him in an upright position.

Kaoru covered up his hair with a cap, a small effort to hide his trademark.

"Let's go, room's already been paid for," she told Shunsui, leading the way.

The got Jyuushiro into the car without incident and there was a brief argument about who drove…which Kaoru won after stating that she had no idea how Shunsui got his license in the first place and they didn't need Jyuushiro getting worse because of his driving.

"Nanao, right?" Kaoru gave Nanao, sitting beside her in the passenger seat (quite relieved now that Shunsui wasn't behind the wheel), a tiny semblance of a smile. "We met at Shun's last premier but I never got the chance to introduce myself."

"You're Kaoru Hacchi."

"Another fan," Shunsui told Kaoru from the backseat.

"No wonder I thought you looked familiar that night," Nanao nodded.

"The hair throws people off," Kaoru nodded. "Which is part of why I dye it…I don't know how these boys cope with everyone recognizing them."

"Hey Kaoru, let's take Jyuu to my place," Shunsui suggested. "I can keep an eye on him better."

"I wasn't planning on leaving him alone,"

"I wake up regularly with hangovers; I have everything we could possibly need to make sure Jyuu gets better. He has next to nothing in his house…he doesn't even have Aspirin."

"If I recall, that's because it's something he used to be addicted to," Kaoru shot him a look via the rearview mirror.

Shunsui nodded. "True."

"But you're right," Kaoru conceded. "However; let's make a deal; if he gets too much worse, we have to take him to a hospital, okay? Only reason I'm not going straight there is because he made me promise."

Shunsui nodded.

An hour later they had Jyuushiro tucked into bed.

The shaking had increased and his temperature was high but hadn't gotten any worse.

"He went out with his girlfriend last night, right?" Nanao questioned as she helped Kaoru make a broth. "Perhaps she can tell us if he took something."

Kaoru nodded. "Shun can call."

"I'll go tell him," Nanao offered and left the Broadway star at the stove.

When Nanao reached the door, she realized Jyuushiro must have been awake because she could hear he and Shunsui talking.

"What were you thinking?" Shunsui demanded of his friend.

"I didn't take anything," Jyuushiro insisted weakly. "It's _me_, you know I would never go there again."

"So you're saying the smart and sexy law student you've been dating did this to you? What happened Jyuu?"

"I don't know, I don't remember most of the night. What ever I took though, my body knows it."

"Something we've tried in the past?"

"Mmm," Jyuushiro acknowledged.

Nanao knocked and entered, thinking it was a perfect moment to tell them what she had thought of.

Shunsui moved off and tried to call Sugi and Nanao sat with Jyuushiro.

"Sorry about this Nanao," Jyuushiro smiled weakly.

Nanao shrugged. "Sounds to me like you can't help it."

Shunsui reentered.

"I couldn't get a hold of her," he put the phone down. "Which in itself seems telling. Why would she drug you?"

Jyuushiro managed a shrug. "I didn't think she was the vengeful type, even if she knew I was going to break up with her."

"You broke up with her?" Nanao was surprised.

Jyuushiro nodded and his body started trembling violently again causing him to groan.

"Jyuu?"

"It _hurts_," he moaned.

Kaoru entered the room.

"Shun, I need you to go buy some groceries," she told him, going straight to Jyuushiro's side. "You have practically nothing in your house…which doesn't surprise me."

She held out a list as she put down a bowl on the nightstand.

Shunsui stared at her blankly.

Kaoru almost laughed, turning to Nanao.

"Nanao, please go with him?"

Nanao nodded and took the list, leading Shunsui out.

"Jyuu, honey?" Kaoru sat beside him on the bed. "Think you can stomach some broth? You need to eat."

Jyuushiro groaned. "In a bit."

Kaoru placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Kaoru…" Jyuushiro sighed. "I have a sick feeling I may have cheated on you last night."

Kaoru frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I managed to dress myself before I called you, but I woke up naked."

"And that makes you think you cheated on me?"

"Maybe, maybe not…but I wanted you to know…just incase."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you really think you did?"

"I never have before…even when I was drunk or high…but I never woke up completely naked without you beside me before either."

Kaoru thought about it for a moment and Jyuushiro watched her apprehensively.

"You don't remember anything?"

Jyuushiro shook his head, causing the room to spin violently.

"Then for now let's just get you better," Kaoru told him. "I don't want you relapsing as soon as we get back together; I don't want us to repeat old mistakes."

"Won't happen," Jyuushiro shook his head again despite the extreme spinning. "I'm not letting you leave me again."

Kaoru lay down beside him, curling up against him. "I hope to god that that's true."

Jyuushiro wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could manage and clung on for what felt like dear life and his body protested so many things.

* * *

Shunsui had been confined to pushing the trolley around after Nanao as she found every item on Kaoru's list.

It wasn't the most romantic thing to be doing together but it felt nice, natural…normal even.

"So when was the last time you came into a supermarket?" Nanao wondered.

"Ahhh," he distractedly played with something he knew he had never seen before. "I don't think I've _ever_ been to a supermarket…what _is_ this?"

Nanao looked at him as if he was an alien.

"They're instant microwave dinners."

"No way," he looked at it in fascination and then put it in the trolley, determined to try it. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked Nanao.

"I can't believe you've never been to the supermarket before," she shook her head.

"Hey, to be fair, I'm Shunsui Kyouraku, my mother is Haya Kyouraku, my father Tetsuo Kyouraku, need I go on? We aren't exactly the Brady Bunch and we don't go to supermarkets when there are people to do it for us…clearly, since I don't know what this is either," he picked up a small box to read it.

"Canned soup," Nanao told him. "You sound really stuck up saying that."

Shunsui shrugged. "I can't help it, normally I'd get recognized in places like this; or I'm too busy, not to mention I rarely eat at home anyway."

"You know how to order pizza deliveries but you've never been to a supermarket…you're full of surprises,"

"You know it babe," Shunsui grinned. "Surprises are my specialty."

"Yeah, I'm working that out," Nanao muttered to herself.

Shunsui overheard her and grinned boyishly.

When they were safely out of the supermarket and putting the groceries in the car, their luck ran out.

"Kyouraku?"

Shunsui cringed and Nanao looked around curiously to see Coyote Starrk approaching them.

"Starrk," Shunsui greeted through his teeth.

"Never thought I'd see my baby cousin out this way," the actor spoke in a stoically teasing way that somehow fit him perfectly.

Shunsui's eyes twitched a little at the "baby cousin" bit.

"You too Starrk, love the disguise," Shunsui replied, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Nanao frowned, Starrk was hardly disguised, which was probably Shunsui's point…no one wouldn't stand out in a white suit like that.

Starrk spotted Nanao.

"And who is this beautiful frau*?"

Shunsui rolled his eyes.

"I see compulsive flirting runs in the family," Nanao commented dryly.

Shunsui rolled his eyes again. "Some of us have more tact than others," he muttered.

It was Nanao's turn to roll her eyes.

"You may have more tact but I have better manners," Starrk retorted and held a hand out to Nanao. "I'm Coyote Starrk, this idiot's cousin."

"I'm Nanao Ise, the idiot's P.A." she took the offered hand, surprised when he lifted it to his lips for a light kiss…who wouldn't have blushed.

Shunsui pulled a face.

"Manners or not, we're in a hurry," Shunsui stole Nanao's hand back. "Despedida*," he waved over his shoulder.

**A/N:** remember to review :D

*Frau = woman in German

*Despedida = goodbye in spanish


	17. What Would You Be?

**Disclaimer:** I still am not able to claim Bleach as my own, so I'm just messing with it…

**A/N:** wow, sorry everyone, I don't know where the time has been disappearing to, but I've fallen so far behind in all my fics it's embarrassing. I realized today that it's been a while since I updated…that wasn't intentional and it wasn't because of lack of inspiration since it only took me about an hour to get this chapter written out. It's nothing special, just a little Nanao-Shunsui conversation…We'll be moving on from Ukitake and Kaoru soon and on to another side couple *calculating grin*, and for those of you who said you hoped you would see more of Starrk, never fear, he will appear…when you least expect it hehehe…(I'm a little lacking in sleep at the moment so ignore the crazies) but seriously, he will appear in more chapters, I have a whole lot planned for him *evil grin*…

* * *

**Headline:** What Would You Be?

Shunsui was fuming, Nanao knew that simply because there was silence in the car…absolute silence.

Shunsui didn't do silence…ever. Even she knew that.

And it was making her awkward.

Who would have thought he would get so sulky after such a brief meeting with his cousin.

The only thing he could conclude was that he was actually jealous.

One thing Nanao was glad about however; was that she had convinced him to let her drive.

"You drive too slow Nanao-chan," Shunsui pouted, slouching in his seat. "You're worse than my Gran used to be."

"Well _you_ drive too fast," Nanao shot back. "It's like you have a death wish. Are you suicidal or something?"

"Fast makes it fun," his pout grew. "The car was made to go fast."

Nanao just rolled her eyes.

"I beg to differ," she replied. "The first car was slower than a horse."

"The first car was a tin bucket that couldn't go backwards and needed a push to start," Shunsui made a face. "_This_ car was made to go fast."

"Then take it to a racetrack," Nanao retorted.

"Nanao~chan," he whined and she almost smiled at how easily he had reverted back to his usual self.

The silence this time was more comfortable.

"Nanao-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"If you could be anything, what would you be?"

Nanao frowned at the question.

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I can't believe you've always dreamed of being my P.A., and I get the general impression that you're made for better things."

He was being serious, Nanao realized in surprise. He thought she was better than this…

"I always dreamed of being a writer,"

"Hmmm? What kind of writer? Journalist? Scripter? Novelist?"

Nanao shrugged a little. "Any kind. I love literature. I love well written films."

"I can see it," Shunsui nodded. "My lovely Nanao-chan would be a good writer."

She slapped him and he pouted again.

"So cold Nanao-chan,"

"What about you? What if you weren't an actor?" Nanao wondered.

"I'd be a teacher,"

"No really?" Nanao frowned. "I know that's what you tell all the magazines and things when you get asked, but…really?" she trailed off when she realized he was frowning at her, obviously serious.

"I have no reason to lie about this, Nanao-chan," he reprimanded gently. "I love being an actor. Pushing the paparazzi aside, I couldn't ever imagine my life any other way. I don't do it for the fame or the money, I never have. I do it because I love it, so if I can no longer act, I would want to teach others to do so."

"A Drama teacher, hey?" Nanao thought about it for a moment, only to realize it didn't need much thought. She could see it plain as day.

He was friendly enough to be the teacher all the students loved; serious when it mattered, so students would know something was wrong if he turned stern; and eccentric enough that no one would ever call him boring.

"I'd teach art or literature too. I love both of those as well," he admitted.

Nanao couldn't help a smile.

There was another moment of silence before Shunsui broke it again.

"Ah!"

"What?" Nanao glanced at him in surprise. "What is it?"

"Kaoru was the one sending Jyuu the booty calls," he announced. "I just realized. They're together again. That's why he called her this morning; and why he broke up with the law student; and she's the red-head whose apartment he was photographed leaving, and the woman in his bed the other night..."

He was right; it suddenly all fit together…and seemed so incredibly obvious that she couldn't believe _she_ hadn't fit it together earlier.

"Do you think that's a good thing? Didn't she leave him?"

"Considering the circumstances leading up to Kaoru leaving, no one could blame her, she stuck with it for a bloody lot longer than anyone else I know would have…Jyuu just wasn't receptive to her attempts to help. When enough is enough then there's nothing else to it," Shunsui explained. "She gave him the ultimatum; quit or she was walking out, and Jyuu didn't believe her, he was too high to care at the time or to fully process it."

"When you were both on Vanity, he said something a little different?"

Shunsui nodded. "What he said was true, it just all ended with the ultimatum and Kaoru leaving. As Jyuu said, that's what alerted him to how bad it had gotten. When he woke up and sobered up the next day, he realized that Kaoru wouldn't have left if he had said something to make her stay; just like she wouldn't have threatened if she didn't care."

He paused for a moment.

"I'm not going to judge them," he finally said. "If they want to give it another shot then I'm behind them one hundred percent of the way; they used to be good together, so let's hope they still can be."

Nanao nodded. "I just hope he's well enough for the filming trip next week."

Shunsui nodded. "He's going to have to be. Speaking of filming, I have an idea."

"?" Nanao glanced at him, frowning in concern.

"Will you read over the script for this movie…as a writer…just read it over and tell me what you think?"

Nanao frowned and nodded, wondering what he was aiming for.

"Thanks, Nanao-chan," Shunsui grinned broadly as they pulled up in his driveway. "I have it inside, I'll give it to you."

He hurried out of the car, determined to get back to his friend, both to help him on the road to recovery, and to tease the newly realized couple into giving him details.

**

* * *

A/N:** don't forget my review…pretty please…?


	18. Father and Son and Cousin

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** okay…I guess this is for Snowkid since we made a deal and I promised her and all that I'd put it up before tomorrow…so here it is…and it's longer than last time...

* * *

**Headline:** Father and Son…and Cousin

It couldn't be a coincidence, it really couldn't.

Nanao gulped, standing like an idiot in Shunsui's doorway.

She had been leaving, opening the door even as the doorbell rang.

Karma…it couldn't be anything else…she didn't know why, but that was the only thing she could think of.

Shunsui was behind her, whining and pouting because she was going home for the night.

He stopped so abruptly when he saw who was in front of her that it sounded as if he had choked and if she hadn't been so surprised she would have turned to check on him.

"Dad?" Shunsui choked out.

Tetsu Kyouraku was a _big_ man, Nanao obsevered.

He was taller than his son and other than his mess of black hair, he looked like an older version of Shunsui.

Nanao gulped again…another Shunsui? Wasn't one enough?

Even as a toothy grin spread across Tetsu's face, Nanao was wondering what she had done in her past lives to deserve such a thing.

She breathed a barely audible sigh of relief when the smile moved from her to Shunsui and rolled her eyes in exasperating when Tetsu winked approvingly at his son.

Shunsui sweatdropped.

"What are you doing here dad?"

"Can't I visit my baby boy?" the voice was even deeper and more seductive than Shunsui's and Nanao wasn't the least bit surprised that the retired actor had once captured women's hearts all around the globe.

Shunsui cringed. "You could have called first."

"Nonsense," Tetsu entered the house in a way that forced Nanao back in too. "I'm your father, I don't need to call, and I brought your playmate," he jerked his thumb behind him and Shunsui groaned when he saw Starrk standing behind him.

"We meet again, sweet Nanao," Starrk murmured as he kissed her knuckles lightly again.

Shunsui's eye started twitching.

"Hmmm, is Ukitake here?" Tetsu wondered, sniffing the air. "I smell beautiful tea rather than alcohol."

Tetsu moved further into the house and Shunsui followed quickly explaining about Jyuushiro.

It had been almost an entire week and Jyuushiro was improving in leaps and bounds just about back to his usual self.

He and Kaoru had been staying at Shunsui's for the time being.

Shunsui was still filming and Kaoru still had her production and so Nanao had found herself keeping the white-haired actor company in their absence…Shunsui claimed that Jyuushiro often got testy when he was sick only to end up making himself worse; and when he was bored and sick things got cleaned and rearranged, plants got weeded, bushes trimmed…food got left in the oven and came out U.C.O (Unidentified Cooked Objects) after being forgotten.

"Ukitake," Tetsu greeted exuberantly.

"Tetsu, sir," Jyuushiro blinked in surprise.

"Gah, you make me feel old boy," Tetsu made a sour face. "How many times have I told you to drop the 'Sir'?"

He took a seat across from Jyuushiro. "My son tells me you aren't well?"

Jyuushiro nodded. "Almost recovered."

Starrk ushered Nanao into a seat and sat beside her, Shunsui taking the seat on her other side, glaring over her head at his cousin.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Tetsu turned to Nanao. "We haven't been introduced, you should have spoken up. I'm Tetsu Kyouraku."

"Nanao Ise, I'm your son's P.A."

"Ah you poor thing," Tetsu frowned sympathetically.

"Oi," Shunsui frowned.

"You're a terror, I feel for her, baby boy,"

Shunsui cringed at the name. "Shut it old man, you don't get to call me that."

Tetsu cringed then pouted. "You let your mother call you that."

"Mum's different,"

"Typical Kyouraku male, mama's little boy,"

Shunsui's eye twitched again.

"You need to ignore their bickering Nanao," Starrk told her. "They've been like this since pink-boy learnt how to talk."

"Pink-boy?" Nanao raised a questioning eyebrow.

Shunsui sighed heavily, this was going to get ugly.

"It's common knowledge that my son likes to wear pink," Tetsu smiled. "But that stems from the fact that all through his childhood my wife dressed him in horrible pink outfits."

Shunsui blushed as Nanao looked horrified.

"My old man failed to mention the fact that he usually helped," he muttered and it was Tetsu's turn to blush.

"Your mother had her heart set on a girl for her second child, I felt guilty…" he trailed off.

Shunsui just stared at him, completely deadpan.

Testu shrugged. "Have you tried saying no to your mother?"

"Regularly," Shunsui spoke dryly.

Silence fell.

Everyone started when Shunsui threw a book at Starrk, whose hand had been drifting towards Nanao's on the table.

"Oi," Jyuushiro protested. "Don't throw my books."

"I'm more concerned about my face," Starrk frowned. "Do you know how much this is worth."

"Less than mine?" Shunsui shot back.

"You…." Starrk growled threateningly.

"Another thing that hasn't changed," Jyuushiro sighed, rubbing a temple.

"Anyway, Nanao-chan," Tetsu grinned at Nanao. "I assume my son hasn't managed to seduce you yet, what's your secret?"

This time a spoon flew in Tetsu's direction.

"He~ey,"

"Don't try the worth line," Shunsui glared. "You're retired."

"But Haya-chan will kick me out," Tetsu pouted.

"She'll only send you to the couch," Shunsui rolled his eyes. "You can abstain for a bit."

"Mean," Testu whined. "I think I'll tell Nanao-chan all your deep dark secrets now."

"What secrets?"

"Nanao-chan," Tetsu ignored his son. "You need a strong hand dealing with my baby boy. All direct male Kyouraku's are the same and have been since the beginning. Shunsui was different because he inherited his mother's hair but otherwise he is Kyouraku through-and-through, right down to the playboy tendencies…but you know, we all settle down with the right ones," he winked and Nanao blushed.

"Even Starrk didn't escape all the Kyouraku traits and my sister looked nothing like a Kyouraku."

"She didn't have much Kyouraku luck with a lot of things either," Starrk informed Nanao.

Kaoru chose that moment to walk in.

"Kaoru-chan!" Tetsu lit up with glee. "Why are you here?"

He glanced between her and Jyuushiro.

"Ah! You're back together! Well done second son," Testu winked at Jyuushiro.

"Oi," Shunsui frowned. "I'm your second son."

"Forgive me, the pink clothes make it confusing."

Everyone but Shunsui couldn't help but snicker.

"When did the two of you get back together?" Starrk wondered.

Jyuushiro had been like another son in the Kyouraku household since they had been teenagers, just as Shunsui was like another son in the Ukitake family.

"Officially as of just over a week ago," Jyuushiro told them.

"And unofficially?" Tetsu raised an eyebrow.

Jyuushiro and Kaoru both blushed.

"I'll make tea," Kaoru escaped to the kitchen.

"Ukitake?"

"About a year…" he admitted.

"A year!" Shunsui about choked again. "What the hell man? You should have told me."

"I think I'll help with the tea," Jyuushiro escaped before anyone could say anything.

"He moves fast for a sick person," Shunsui muttered.

"He moves fast for any person," Tetsu retorted.

"Why are you here anyway, and be honest?" Shunsui instructed.

"Your mother sent me since I was here on business,"

"Business?"

"It's your mother and my anniversary next weekend, since you're filming nearby, your mother expects you to come to the party," Tetsu told him. "You can bring Ukitake and Nanao-chan if you like, but you know your mother."

Shunsui sighed in defeat. "I'll be there."

"Good," Tetsu grinned cheerily. "She was mad when the invite we sent you got sent back, you should have told us you moved house."

"I didn't tell you?" Shunsui seemed surprised.

"Drunkard," Tetsu accused dryly. "Who forgets to tell their parents they moved to a bigger mansion? Even Starrk knew where to find you."

"Wolf-boy is nosy."

'Wolf-boy?' Nanao wondered to herself.

"I think we should escape," Starrk whispered to her. "They'll be at this for a while. We'd be better off in the kitchen with the other two."

Nanao nodded her agreement and they managed to also escape the room without either father or son realizing.

* * *

**A/N:** …review?


	19. A Party Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** okay, longer than usually and split into more than one part since I couldn't fit everything in. Enjoy.

* * *

**Headline:** A Party Part I

Pulling up in front of the huge house, Nanao sure felt small.

The Kyouraku family home was practically a castle of traditional Japanese style, the back extension of more modern architecture just barely visible.

Shunsui had grown up in _this_.

No wonder he had never been to a supermarket.

"Is it just me, or has it gotten bigger?" Jyuushiro frowned.

"No, I don't think it's just you," Shunsui shook his head. "Anyone want to turn back now?"

Nanao held up a hand.

"It's settled then," Shunsui took the opportunity. "We'll go back to the hotel and have a quiet drink."

"Your mother said you had to be here Shun," Jyuushiro replied dryly, rolling his eyes and reaching for the car door handle. "You don't want to let her down now, do you?"

That said, he pushed the limo door open and stepped out, flashbulbs going off like fireworks instantly.

Jyuushiro was looking quite dashing in his black suit, white shirt and deep blue tie. His hair was tied back neatly and there was currently no sign that he had been sick at all.

The paparazzi went wild when he grinned devilishly and held out a hand to help Kaoru out of the limo.

Stunning as ever, Kaoru was looking elegant in a strapless shin-length concoction of antique lace, chiffon and silk that matched the colours of Jyuushiro's outfit. It was loose and flowing, with a material belt bow pulling it in at her waist to accentuate the slim figure. Her long black curls had been messily clipped to the left side of the base of her skull and hints of white lace and blue ribbon twinkled. She wore simple silver and black tango shoes, with a not-too-high heel; and carried a small black purse. Her only jewelry a small antique pocket watch that hung off a long chain; a pair of small diamond earrings and an antique diamond wristwatch. She wore next to no makeup, only a dusting of shimmering black eyeshadow.

"This is going to be everywhere as soon as they realize who she is," Shunsui commented. "They'll comment on every little thing she's wearing and every little action, the way she and Jyuu act together."

"Sounds…intimidating," Nanao commented.

Shunsui shrugged. "It's part of the business. They always comment on our dates, but what the vultures don't yet know, is that this is the first time Kaoru and Jyuu will have gone public and she wanted to leave a good impression. They'll talk about it for a while, but since Jyuu has never stepped out to such a media-heavy event with the same woman twice, they'll assume it's just a publicity stunt."

"I've noticed you do the same," Nanao commented. "Both of you take out an up-and-coming young actress or singer or model, and they always make a name for themselves. On rare occasions you'll take out a woman who has already made a name for themselves, but it's rare."

Shunsui nodded. "And on even rarer occasions we get to completely choose our own dates."

"What happens when Kaoru is at the next big event as well?"

"Well they'll expect them to go on a date or two, it's common practice since they generally assume we sleep with all the women we take to events," Shunsui paused and shrugged. "I don't know what will happen. They'll be really big news. Especially since Kaoru already has a name for herself on Broadway."

They sat silently for a moment.

"Our turn Nanao-chan," Shunsui started to move to the door opening.

"Wait! Remind me again why I'm being considered your date?"

"Because I want you to," he shot her his most charming grin and stepped out of the car.

Testing the boundaries as he was prone to do, Shunsui was wearing a black suit with white pinstripes; an orange, white and pink thinly striped shirt; and some kind of black cravat/scarf tie. His hair was again pulled back into a neat low ponytail.

He pulled it off somehow…Nanao observed; noticing that for once none of his chest was showing.

Turning his smile back to her, Shunsui reached into the limo, determined to pull her out no matter what.

With one last nervous gulp, Nanao took a deep breath and stepped out.

As the cameras went off, Nanao was glad she had let Kaoru dress her.

She wore a tight fitted black sheath with long sleeves that covered her knuckles and a skirt that modestly stopped at her knees. The front and back of the dressed came down from the tips of her shoulders in modest Vs showing enough skin to be elegant and sexy at the same time. Kaoru had done her hair, a loose braid that ran along her hairline and tied into a loose knot at the nape of her neck, a single traditional Japanese kanzashi of sliver and pearl flowers holding it together. Her only jewelry, something else Kaoru had leant her, was a pair of pearl earrings and an intricate pearl and diamond Japanese crane that hung off a long silver chain to rest just below where the V of her neckline stopped. Her makeup was simply a little bit of black eyeliner at the corners of her eyes; her shoes a pair of black 20s style laceup heels.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui whispered in her ear. "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No,"

"Well, beautiful Nanao-chan, you look bewitching and completely ravishing,"

She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks.

As Shunsui's large hand took hold of her much smaller one and the warmth of said hand spread tingles through her, Nanao conveniently forgot all about the paparazzi and the cameras and she was inside the house (castle) before she realized she had moved.

It was _huge_.

And there were so many people.

Shunsui and Nanao caught up with Jyuushiro and Kaoru as they were being greeted by Tetsu and Haya Kyouraku.

"Shunsui!" Haya Kyouraku abandoned her usual grace and diplomatic elegance to pounce on her younger son and hug him tightly.

"Mum," Shunsui greeted, sounding a little winded.

"You have a lot to answer for young man!" Haya took a step back and shook her finger crossly at her son (she barely came up to his shoulder). "Not telling us you moved, or that Jyuushiro and Kaoru got back together or that–"

"Mum!" Shunsui interrupted forcefully. "Tonight is yours and dad's anniversary, you don't worry about me."

Haya narrowed her eyes and then caught sight of Nanao.

"Ah, you must be the Nanao-chan I've heard so much about," Haya smiled brightly. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you," she held out a hand and Nanao shook it.

"The honor is all mine Mrs. Kyouraku,"

"Call me Haya," she smiled.

Nanao frowned, she couldn't call Haya Kyouraku by her first name…it just wasn't done.

Shunsui was quick to make a getaway when Haya's attention turned to another guest.

"Nanao-chan, whatever happens, you don't want to let my mother corner you. You'll sincerely regret it," Shunsui whispered to her, pulling her towards the makeshift bar. "Drink?"

Nanao nodded distractedly.

There were so many famous people here that she felt horribly out of place.

"Majority of the people here tonight will be people mum and dad have worked with now or in the past or old friends," Shunsui explained to her. "Some will even be ex-partners," he shuddered at the idea. "It's bad enough that I can publicly access information about their past exploits, I don't need to keep meeting the people involved."

"I've read a little bit about your parents," Nanao nodded. "They've been together a long time."

"They've been married forty years. They were together on and off for a few years before that. Rumor has it that they fell in love at first sight when they were only 16, but my father wanted to…explore," he cleared his throat. "Three years later they worked together on a movie, dad got mum pregnant, married her and my brother came along."

Shunsui handed her her drink and took a swallow of his own.

"Dad says he never regretted it and it was inevitable anyway, but who really knows? If you look at the gossip from back then there's plenty of rumors of cheating and being on the brink of divorce right up until I was born seven years later."

"They were young though," Nanao consented. "And there's always all sorts of rumors about famous people that aren't true, you know that better than anyone, all those rumors about you and Jyuushiro and all those women…" she trailed off.

"The women are usually true,"

Nanao blinked up at him in surprise.

"Shunsui!"

A man came up and chatted amiably with Shunsui for a while, Shunsui smiling politely and Nanao had to fight back laughter when she realized that that polite smile that looked so wrong on his face meant that he had absolutely no clue who the man was.

"That was Kofuyu Jien," Nanao told him after, laughing lightly. "He was one of the best script writers in the business forty years ago."

"Dance with me Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked as music began to play.

* * *

Two hours later, Shunsui had been dragged away by someone or other and Nanao found herself alone.

"Sweet Nanao,"

She smiled as Starrk joined her.

"I almost didn't recognize you, you are extremely beautiful tonight,"

"Thank you," she blushed.

"You are always pretty, but today you really are breathtaking,"

Nanao tried not to frown.

"Has my aunt cornered you yet?"

Nanao shook her head.

"Then you may want to follow me, she's headed this way," Starrk was looking over her shoulder as he held out a hand to her.

She took it and followed him as he weaved in and out of the milling guests, nodding greetings at people he knew or knew of.

Finally they made it outside to the terrace and Nanao took a breath of fresh air and took in the beauty of the lit up garden.

"The Kyouraku estate is beautiful, isn't it?"

Nanao nodded as Starrk stood beside her, also looking out at the yard.

"Did you grow up here too?"

"Yes and no. I visited often and stayed over regularly. Yaso, Shunsui and I were playmates growing up until Shunsui started acting and didn't have time anymore. He hit the big time fast, and Yaso and I were always a little bit jealous. By the time Shunsui hit puberty, there was no point coming unless I didn't have to, events are pretty boring without Shunsui around…Yaso is pretty boring really."

Yaso Kyouraku, Shunsui's older brother, had attempted acting, had not succeeded and had moved into the field of music. He had been one of the most popular male leads for the last twenty-three years, Nanao had grown up listening to him as much as she had grown up watching Shunsui act.

"The Kyouraku's are a family full of talent," Starrk mused.

Nanao nodded. "They've always had someone on the Gotei list, haven't they?"

"Always," Starrk nodded. "Uncle Tetsu was on there from the time he turned twenty to the time he retired."

It was rare to be kicked off the Gotei list, but when one retired, their names went in the history records and their spot was opened for someone else.

"He was mighty jealous of Shunsui for getting on there while he was still in the business; proud as anything though. Uncle Tetsu is a graceful old guy. He's the only person I know who retired in his prime."

Nanao nodded.

Tetsu, just like his son, had been in the business from a young age, and in the spotlight even longer thanks to his also famous parents, he achieved a Gotei spot, and also just like his son, he always left his audience wanting more. He still had years ahead of him at 47 when he had announced his retirement and never looked back, preferring to support his wife in her move to politics and cheer his sons on.

He had gone out on a high note, happily leaving behind a legacy that few would be able to come close to. Tetsu had achieved one thing that few other actors achieved; he hadn't let his career dwindle to the point where he went out with the critics on his back.

"He left a lot to live up to," Starrk grinned. "But Shunsui was already filling his shoes."

Nanao smiled now too. "Think Shunsui will go out the same way too?"

"Hardly," Starrk snorted. "You never know what to expect with Shunsui. About the time Ukitake overdosed, when they were both falling into the pits of the business, though their acting didn't suffer from it thankfully; but following Ukitake ending up in hospital, I half expected Shunsui to follow, to go out with a bang."

"You thought he'd kill himself with an overdose?" Nanao frowned.

"Maybe not an overdose, that's too common, but certainly something along the lines of stupidly killing himself so that his mark would always be left in Seireitei," Starrk shrugged. "But if you could have seen him in those days you would have half expected it too. Haya and Tetsu couldn't stop worrying about it either. Shunsui doesn't know it, but Christmas eleven years ago, they and Yaso had organized it to be an intervention for both Shunsui and Ukitake. We were all pretty surprised when they showed up healthy and clean and sober as if nothing had ever been wrong."

"Shunsui likes to surprise people," Nanao smiled.

Starrk nodded. "There's no way to know how an actor will leave the business behind, or if they ever really can. I came in on a low note and I'll go out on one no matter how I choose to go out. But I highly doubt Shunsui will leave the world disappointed, he never has before."

Nanao nodded, smiling brightly, he was totally right.

She was completely shocked and unprepared, given the conversation, when Starrk's lips were suddenly pressing warmly against hers.

It was a nice kiss, hot and sweet, but it was somewhat lacking in a familiar passion.

Nanao pushed him back at the same time Haya Kyouraku found them.

"Nanao, love, I wanted to have a chat with you…"

* * *

Shunsui grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing waiter and downed it.

Nanao had kissed Wolf-boy…Wolf-boy had kissed _his_ Nanao-chan.

Whatever had happened, Nanao had been kissing another man, and Shunsui didn't know how to stop the sick feeling that had automatically formed in the pit of his stomach.

He was going to get drunk.

He needed to be drunk.

He made for the bar…

TBC…

**

* * *

A/N:** …review?


	20. A Party Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** gomen everyone, I would have had this up earlier but I was too busy spluttering at how the latest Bleach chapter left off…before that was Naruto…before that was the bleeding of the finger I accidentally sliced…and the list goes on, I'm way too clumsy sometimes…

* * *

**Headline:** A Party Part II

Nanao gulped nervously as she watched Haya send Starrk off.

She would like to think that she would have been fine if not for Shunsui's warning, not to mention Starrk pulling her off before Haya could speak to her…but Nanao wasn't sure she would have been…this was _Haya Kyouraku _after all.

"Nanao-chan," Haya turned back to her with a smile. "I have a few questions."

Nanao nodded.

"I simply want to test the nature of your relationship with my son. So I have a few questions."

"Nature?…but I'm just his P.A."

"Obviously not, or he wouldn't have brought you along here tonight. Shunsui never brings dates to family functions like this."

Nanao frowned.

"So a few questions? They aren't personal, I trust my son's judgment. I just want to see how well you know him."

Nanao didn't get a chance to answer.

"What's Shunsui's favorite book?"

"The Great Gatsby."

"Why?"

"He couldn't help but like it even though he thought the characters were all ridiculous. There wasn't a particular reason."

"What's his favorite movie and why?"

"The Nightmare Before Christmas because it was pure weird entertainment."

"He's favorite classical composer?"

"He likes too many to pick a favorite."

"His favorite art piece?"

Nanao rolled her eyes. "Anything Shunga and he's happy."

Haya's lips twitched.

"How many languages does he know?"

"Three, and he's learning one other one."

Haya shook her head.

"He knows more?" Nanao was startled when Haya nodded.

"How about telling me what Shunsui would do if he wasn't an actor?"

"Teaching."

"Hmmm, you know the basics and a little more than is common knowledge," Haya tilted her head thoughtfully.

"What instrument does my son play?"

"He plays an instrument?"

Haya nodded.

"I guess you don't know my son as well as I had hoped," Haya sighed. "If he hasn't told you about that. What about his tattoo? Have you seen it? Can you tell me where it is? What it's of?"

"He…has a tattoo?" Nanao was definitely shocked, she really didn't know him that well it seemed.

Haya was frowning now.

"Maybe I got too excited too early," she thought aloud, more to herself than to Nanao. "Bringing you along is a big step in itself. Perhaps he intends to tell you these things as time goes on?"

"I told you I was just his P.A., why would he have told me all of these things?" Nanao was actually feeling somewhat hurt about the fact that he hadn't.

Haya made a sound of acknowledgement.

"I'm going to find my son," she abruptly announced after a moment of silence, turning back to the indoors and the party. "Are you coming along Nanao-chan?"

Nanao nodded and followed her.

* * *

Starrk spotted Shunsui flirting with a woman by the bar and automatically knew from looking at his cousin that he _knew_.

Shunsui had seen and he sure moved on fast.

Starrk frowned as his gaze locked with Shunsui's and a glare was shot his way.

A very dark glare that made his cousin frightening.

Shunsui turned back to the woman.

Stark scratched his chin thoughtfully.

He had never known his cousin to glare like that…

He spotted Nanao and Haya and started to move in their direction

If Shunsui was going to flirt with a woman he didn't know or like instead of trying to win over Nanao, Starrk was going to take the opportunity.

* * *

Shunsui took another long gulp of the alcohol in his glass as he watched Nanao dancing with Starrk.

He didn't know what it was, and honestly, he didn't care.

It was strong, and that's what mattered.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he excused himself when he saw it was home.

"Yo?"

"Kyouraku, sir," it was the head of his security. "Someone tried to break into your house."

"Tried or succeeded?"

"Tried; cameras picked them up exiting and they ran off. But the side door closest to the fence looks like it was jimmied and was open. We don't think they got inside but it's hard to say."

"There isn't much I can do from here," Shunsui told him. "Be extra careful and on the lookout. Ask Mrs. Rios to come in in the morning and see if anything was touched, she's been in the house since I left and knows where everything is better than I do,"

"Will do,"

That ended the that conversation.

Shunsui put his phone away, it wasn't the first time someone had tried to break into his house and it wouldn't be the last…one of the down sides to being famous.

"Shun~sui,"

He smiled at the woman as she joined him, handing him another drink.

"We're going out for a smoke, care to join us?" she smiled alluringly. "Perhaps later we can borrow a room?"

Shunsui glanced back into the room.

Nanao's back was to him, but she was still in the presence of Starrk, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

He had told her to think about it, but if she chose someone else, there wasn't anything he could do.

"Is Kofuyu Jien a smoker?"

The woman nodded.

"Then I'll come, there's something I want to discuss with him."

"What about _us_?" she pouted.

Shunsui grinned roguishly. "We have _all_ night babe."

* * *

**A/N:** ah…yeah…short again and kind of boring...don't hate me *pout*. But next chapter will be awesome if I don't change my mind on what's going to happen…reviews?


	21. A Party Part 3 & Brother Bonding

**Disclaimer:** do I really need to keep repeating that I don't own Bleach or its characters?

**A/N:** so yeah, this flowed out really quickly…

* * *

**Headline:** A Party Part III/Brother Bonding

"Shunsui,"

Shunsui turned and grinned hugely at Yaso.

"Big brother," he greeted exuberantly, throwing his arms around the stoic singer and hugging him tightly. "Long time no see."

"Shun…are you drunk?"

Yaso was also undeniably a Kyouraku in looks. He was just barely shorter than his younger brother and looked even more like their father (mostly due to the black hair), though his nose was a little straighter and his eyes the same as their mother's.

"Not quite yet," Shunsui continued to grin. "But I'd like to be. Are you going to join me?"

Yaso shook his head frowning.

"I came to have a chat with you."

Shunsui pouted.

"About what?"

"Mum was saying you were going to play for her?"

"Eh?" Shunsui looked surprised. "This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Are you in any condition?"

Shunsui shot him a look that suggested he was wondering if his brother was an alien.

"I'm not about to pass out or fall over, but I would have had less if I had have known,"

Yaso watched his little brother swaying on the spot.

"I hate to disagree but you _do_ look like you're about to fall over,"

Shunsui made a face.

"And you smell like an ashtray, have you started smoking again?"

Shunsui shook his head. "I was outside talking to a few of the smokers. I'd say you could smell my breath to find out, but the alcohol fumes would probably make a weakling like you pass out."

Yaso rolled his eyes at his brother, but believed him nonetheless. Shunsui swore he was never going back down the path that involved cigarettes and drugs and his family trusted his word.

"How's Murasaki doing?" Shunsui wondered of his brother's wife of ten years.

Murasaki Kyouraku was a retired prima ballerina who now choreographed ballet productions for a living.

"…pregnant again,"

"Eh?" Shunsui was surprised. "Why haven't I heard about that yet?"

"We haven't told anyone yet," Yaso shrugged.

"Tonight will be a good night to tell mum and dad, you know they'll be thrilled."

Yaso nodded.

"Number six huh?" Shunsui grinned. "You sure mum and dad gave you the right talk about protection?"

Yaso blushed.

Murasaki and Yaso's first child, had been conceived on their honeymoon despite the couple's original desire to wait a few years before they started a family. Their second child had come along only a year later. Two years later they had twins and their fifth child had come along three years after that. All five were girls, much to Haya's excitement.

"You hoping for a boy this time?"

"A son would be nice," Yaso nodded. "But I'd be a little worried, what with having five older sisters who love to tie bows in everyone's hair; a mother who loves to teach boys how to dance and a grandma who dressed her own son in pink all his life."

Shunsui chose to ignore that.

"You're obviously forgetting that he'd be Kyouraku…even I didn't turn out gay despite mum's attempts to turn me into a girl…"

"You just made me even more glad that so far I have all girls," Yaso muttered.

Shunsui chuckled.

Before he met Murasaki, even the stoic Yaso had had his share of women.

'By the way, the girls have been asking when you're going to visit, and with your hair like that they'll have a truck load of fun."

Shunsui pouted. "I quite like my hair like this, I can live with them putting bows in my hair, short hair never stopped them before."

"It does suit you surprisingly well, it's hard to believe you never realized it before," Yaso nodded.

"You can tell them I'll be by as soon as I can clear my schedule for a weekend."

"You don't need to push anything aside for them."

"Of course I do, they're my nieces, and I'd expect you to do the same for my kids if I ever had any."

"Has mum started in on you about settling down yet?"

Shunsui shook his head, grinning.

"Thanks to you keeping her busy all these years she hasn't."

Yaso rolled his eyes. "It won't last. It's why I'm glad I married Murasaki when I did."

"Yes, which conveniently fell around the time I got clean, which meant mum and dad were too busy fussing with you and your quick growing brood to worry about me."

Yaso went quiet at the mention of Shunsui's old habit, it hadn't been a pleasant time in his life, watching his genius, spirited, younger brother slowly killing himself.

Shunsui sobered in response to his brother's silence, feeling a little guilty.

Yaso's couch had been a regular place where he and Jyuushiro had woken up until the later years of their addictions when Murasaki had entered the picture.

The event that had led to Shunsui and Jyuushiro being kicked out of Yaso's house wasn't something that either brother cared to remember, for different reasons.

The Kyouraku brothers had gone almost three years without speaking because of it, a silence which had ended the first family Christmas Shunsui had attended since he had been 17. Twenty-two and clean, the brothers had patched up their differences by choosing to never again mention what had happened.

Though, understandably, it had been a while before Murasaki had trusted Shunsui alone with her children.

"I hear you brought a date tonight?" Yaso finally pulled them out of the oppressive silence. "That's unusual for you."

Shunsui nodded. "Nanao-chan."

"Dad says she's your P.A.?"

Shunsui nodded again. "She really shouldn't be though."

"What do you mean?"

"She should be living out her dream."

Yaso frowned. "You're in love with her?" he guessed, surprised. He knew the difference in his brother's attitude and could see plain as day that it wasn't just denied lust that had his brother down.

Shunsui nodded once more and moved to lean back against the wall.

"Starrk's taken a fancy to her too though…she's seems more receptive to him."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I confessed to her, and gave her time, she hasn't changed her attitude towards me," Shunsui admitted to his brother. "All the things she would object to about a relationship with me apply to Starrk as well,"

"Objections?"

"The whole me being famous and everything that comes with it, not to mention my history with women; then there's the age difference."

"Which is?"

"I'm ten years her senior, but she's far more mature."

"That alone makes her sound perfect for you,"

Shunsui shrugged. "I made my feelings known, and I've been good since I told her. I haven't slept around or flirted until tonight but she doesn't seem to have noticed."

"Depression doesn't look good on you little brother," Yaso clapped a hand to Shunsui's shoulder. "Come, I'll have a few drinks with you if it'll cheer you up."

"Really?" Shunsui raised a surprised eyebrow.

Yaso just nodded.

Shunsui couldn't help the pleased quirk to his lips (it had been a very long time since Yaso had drunk with him) but still whined.

"You're a lightweight though, three drinks each and we'll be as drunk as each other…"

* * *

Nanao glanced over, finally spotting Shunsui again.

She had seen him flirting earlier, unfounded jealousy had formed in her belly, and she had seen him leaving on the phone…the woman had followed him out.

He had been gone a while.

She didn't know what had happened, but considering the woman's pout at now being forgotten and ignored, Nanao hoped she could safely say nothing had occurred.

Shunsui was clearly having a good laugh with his brother though, and Nanao couldn't help the smile that had tilted her lips up at the sight of Shunsui obviously enjoying himself.

It was too bad really, she had been hoping he'd come and rescue her, but she couldn't fault him.

As it happened, Haya did the rescuing, pulling Nanao away from the most boring conversation of her life.

"I wanted to speak to Shunsui but it seems all three of my boys are drunk," Haya pouted. "So I thought I'd save you and you could come meet someone before the speeches."

Nanao frowned curiously.

"Nanao, this is Kofuyu Jien and his daughter Uiko, she's taken over her father's writing," Haya introduced. "Kofu, this is Nanao Ise."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ise," Kofuyu help out his hand. "Shunsui was telling me about you…"

**

* * *

A/N: **don't forget to hit the button and leave a comment…


	22. A Party Part 4 & Speeches and Melodies

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach

**A/N:** so yeah…let me know what you think…

* * *

**Headline:** A Party Part IV/Speeches and Melodies

With the majority of the party inebriated, or at least halfway there, it had seemed as good a time as any to do the speeches.

Tetsu had said a few sweet and suggestive words about how he wouldn't have traded his wife for anything in the world, grinning a broad, drunken grin the entire time.

Haya had talked a little more about their ups and downs, which every good couple has to have, but happily stated her husband would have been miserable without her. While most men would have taken offence, Tetsu simply nodded.

After some encouragement, Yaso and Shunsui got up next to their parents to say a speech.

Yaso started.

"I don't think Shun or I could have asked for better parents really. Not many people who have been in our line of business can boast about growing up in a happy family, especially so many generations worth; but we really got the best. We always got to meet new people and see new places."

Shunsui picked up.

"We were never forced into anything we didn't want to do. We got to make our own decisions, at least we thought we did," he grinned and there was laughter.

"If our parents didn't like those decisions, they were always sure to give us a helpful nudge in the right direction," Yaso continued. "They certainly had their hands full with Shunsui, after all."

"Hey," Shunsui whined and Yaso just grinned.

Shunsui turned back to the crowd.

"It _is_ true that I was a little wild, which everyone now knows," he was referring to his drug abuse, but chose not to mention it completely. "But my family was always there for me, and for that I'll be forever thankful."

Yaso nodded.

"They've seen us through everything, our parents," he smiled. "So everyone, raise your glasses. To Tetsu and Haya Kyouraku,"

Glasses went into the air.

"May you have another forty years together," Shunsui grinned also. "Cheers."

"Cheers!" rang through the room and there was silence as everyone drank.

"Now," Yaso smiled good naturedly. "Mum wanted Shun and I to both perform for everyone tonight…but I don't think I'm entirely sober enough."

A cheer went up and Yaso laughed (Shunsui sweatdropped).

"But genius that my baby brother is, he can still do just about anything to perfection even if he's about to fall over," Yaso grinned at his now faintly glaring brother. "So I'll leave the performing to him tonight."

There were many curious mutterings among the guests, no one had seen or heard Shunsui perform anything musical before.

Nanao was among the curious onlookers as Shunsui was pushed and prodded by his mother until he was sitting at the grand piano that was off to the side of the room, and that Nanao had assumed was just for show.

"Go on baby boy, play my favorite for us," Haya smiled encouragingly.

Nanao watched as Shunsui took a deep breath and lifted his fingers to the keys.

The melody that followed was one of the most beautiful Nanao had ever heard.

She didn't recognize it, but she never professed to know a lot about music.

It was fluid and enticing, alluring and beautifully executed. The way his movements flowed, his eyes closed.

Nanao had no time to be surprised, no reason to be. Of course Shunsui Kyouraku knew how to play exquisite piano, it was so like him after all…you never knew which note would come next.

It was over too soon, and the room stood in stunned and awed silence.

* * *

Nanao managed to find her way back outside and closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh night air, replaying the melody in her head..

She tensed when strong arms wrapped around her from behind and a forehead dropped to her shoulder.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui sighed and she relaxed.

"That was beautiful in there,"

"It was embarrassing,"

"Eh? Why?" Nanao frowned, confused.

"I hate performing in front of everyone, call it stage fright if you want to, but I hate it," his arms squeezed a little tighter. "I just get so nervous."

Nanao laughed, she really couldn't help it.

The very idea of Shunsui Kyouraku getting stage fright was ludicrous.

"Nanao," Shunsui whined. "I'm being serious."

"I'm sorry," she calmed herself down. "What is it that you played in there?"

"Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi, it's my mother's favorite," he sighed again, heavily. "Nanao-chan…"

He trailed off, but clearly he was wanting to say something.

"What is it?"

He hesitated.

"Do you love Starrk?"

She tensed. "You saw?"

She felt him nodding against her shoulder.

"I barely know the man," Nanao told him. "We were talking about one thing and then the next thing I know he was kissing me."

"So you don't love him?" Shunsui sounded hopeful.

"He's charming and all," Nanao shrugged nonchalantly. "But then so are you."

Shunsui was silent for a long moment.

"That wasn't much of an answer Nanao-chan,"

She shrugged again.

"Do I really owe you an answer?"

He pulled back and Nanao keenly felt the loss of his warmth.

She turned to look at him but his back was to her.

"I just need to know Nanao-chan. It isn't my way to get in the middle of a couple."

Nanao frowned, it sounded as if he was offering to back off.

For some reason, she felt entirely panicked at the idea of Shunsui leaving her alone.

"There isn't anything between Starrk and I," Nanao told him and he looked back over his shoulder.

Their gazes stayed locked for a long moment and then he smiled, slow and easy.

There was the Shunsui she knew.

Nanao smiled and glanced away, blushing.

* * *

**A/N:** remember to review


	23. Hidden Talents

**Disclaimer:** …we know I don't own it.

**A/N:** okay, so, originally this was meant to be next chapter and I was going to write another Party chapter...but I changed my mind, which is stupid, because if I had have just decided on this you would have had the chapter a whole lot sooner since I wrote this days ago...

**A/N2:** huge thanks to all my reviewers, this fic now has over 100 reviews, I'm so proud *huge grin*...I wonder if we can make it to 1,000 before I finish the story...is that asking too much?

* * *

**Headline:** Hidden Talents

Nanao followed the faint strings of music and found Haya standing at an ajar door, a cup of tea in hand.

It was only 7 am and given that the majority of the guests had left or gone to bed after 5, Nanao was surprised anyone else was up.

Shunsui had led her to a room that was apparently his and said he'd see her in the morning, surprisingly gentlemanly, as he moved off presumably to find somewhere else to sleep.

Haya glanced up at Nanao's approach and smiled at her, gesturing for quiet.

Nanao reached her and peered through the gap in the door to see Shunsui was the one creating the beautiful music.

He had his eyes closed again and the two women watched on, able to hear best from where they were.

The tune changed easily to something Nanao recognized as having been in the Keira Knightley version of Pride and Prejudice.

"Dawn," Haya whispered, supplying the title of the piece.

Next was another tune she didn't recognize but still enjoyed.

"River Flows In You by Yiruma," Haya supplied again at Nanao's questioning glance.

Then came Rondo Alla Turca from one of Mozart's piano sonatas.

Fantasie-Impromptu by Chopin.

Fur Elise by Beethoven.

Every piece was played as beautifully as Nanao had ever heard.

"He's amazing isn't he?" Haya spoke in low tones so as not to disturb her son.

Nanao simply nodded.

"Half his problem is that he's a genius," Haya sighed heavily, moving away and Nanao felt it rude not to follow, though she was loathe to move away from Shunsui's playing.

"What do you mean?" Nanao wondered.

"That boy has never had a piano lesson in his life," Haya informed her. "That in itself should be telling enough."

"But…?" Nanao frowned.

"Yaso started taking lessons when Shunsui was born, we figured it would make him feel less left out while we were paying attention to the baby," Haya explained. "Yaso was pretty good, a fast learner. When Shunsui was three and Yaso ten, we went to an orchestra recital and there was a piano soloist, the piece was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, not an easy piece; but when we got home, Yaso was determined to learn it and he spent days in a row trying."

She smiled fondly and continued.

"I remember quite clearly the day I got home from a set and Tetsu rushed up to me with the nanny and Yaso in tow telling me not to freak out because they'd find where Shunsui had disappeared to," she chuckled now. "Of course I freaked out, they'd lost my baby.

"It didn't take us long to find him, but were we in for the shock of our lives," Haya shook her head, still in awe over the memory. "He was only three, he had to stand on the seat to be able to reach all the keys but there he was nonetheless, playing it better than I'd ever heard it. When he spotted us there all he did was stop and grin at us in that charming way he still has now," she grinned herself. "He had worked out how to play it just from listening to it and fiddling with the sounds the keys made. He hasn't got the foggiest clue what any of the notes are, and he can't even read sheet notes, yet he still plays like that."

Nanao blinked in surprise.

"I wasn't lying when I said you don't really know my son, but then there aren't many that do," Haya turned apologetic eyes to Nanao. "He really hates to boast about his musical talents."

"Talents…plural?" Nanao tilted her head to the side.

Haya nodded. "I'd tell you, but I can't really give away all his secrets, being his mother and all," she smiled sneakily.

"Just how many hidden talents does he have?" Nanao frowned.

"A lot," Haya shrugged. "I said he was a genius for a reason. He's so open-minded that it's hard for him not to be. It's why I worry so much. Pure genius and total insanity often go hand in hand after all. But even he can be a blind fool on occasion."

With that cryptic sentence, Haya turned to leave, and Nanao turned to find Shunsui joining her.

"Morning Nanao-chan," he smiled bashfully.

"I'm surprised you're even up."

Shunsui shook his head. "I haven't been to sleep yet. We have filming and I'm still not sober, so I figured it would be easier to just stick it out than to only get a couple hours sleep and be lousy all day."

"I heard you playing," Nanao told him and watched in fascination as he blushed, glancing away. "It was beautiful."

"Thanks,"

"Your mother told me you have other hidden musical talents?"

Shunsui shrugged.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

He shrugged again.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Nanao prodded, raising an eyebrow.

Shunsui stared at her for a moment before sighing and looking away again.

"I also know how to play the banjo, the shakuhachi*, the guitar and I can sing," he admitted.

Nanao's jaw dropped. "I thought…?"

"That I couldn't sing? I simply remember saying that I don't sing for cameras, I feel like an idiot."

Nanao just continued to stare, wondering how she could get him to play for her.

Going by this new information, if it weren't for the alcoholic tendencies, the womanizing and the history of drug abuse, Nanao would have to have said that Shunsui seemed a little too perfect with his extensive knowledge of literature, languages, music, art and dance…

"What about you Nanao-chan?"

"I play the flute…and I sing…a little…"

His face lit up in interest.

"We'll have to play together sometime," he grinned.

Nanao hesitated, she wasn't up to his standard, but she would love the chance…

"What else did my mum tell you?" Shunsui wondered, hesitantly.

"She may have mentioned a tattoo that I've never seen before…?"

Shunsui glanced away guiltily.

"May I see it?" Nanao wondered.

Shunsui hesitated.

Nanao couldn't help but grin.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she invited.

Shunsui's grey eyes widened.

"Nanao-chan has a tattoo too? That's surprisingly daring and very, _very_ sexy," Shunsui seemed to be muttering to himself more than to her.

She stayed silent and soon Shunsui was leaning down and turning his head.

He pushed his hair back, showing her behind his left ear.

She had to look closely, but it was definitely there, a simple outline.

It was green, barely standing out against his dark-toned skin. She wouldn't have noticed it if not for the little bits of black and because of the simple fact that she was looking.

"A frog?" she raised questioning eyebrows.

Expect the unexpected, she had to remind herself.

"Why a frog?"

"The Japanese frog is frequently associated with the name of "Ono no Tofu", a calligrapher who wasn't able to master the art of calligraphy. The story says that totally discouraged, he was walking along the riverbank, when he suddenly noticed a frog trying to reach a leaf of a willow tree. The frog, persevering in its efforts, succeeded on the seventh attempt in reaching the leaf. It's said that Ono no Tofu learned something about perseverance that day. So he went home and started training and training. Then he finally managed to become one of the three best calligraphers," Shunsui explained to her. "It's a symbol of perseverance."

Which somehow suited Shunsui perfectly…like the phrase "give up" didn't even seem to be part of his vocabulary…

"Your turn Nanao-chan,"

Nanao grinned and shook her head, running off before he could stop her.

"Nanao~chaaaaan~" he whined, following after her.

She laughed, knowing that he'd get it out of her sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N:** don't forget to make my day/night by clicking the button.

*Shakuhachi = a Japanese end-blown flute, traditionally made out of bamboo


	24. Old Habits & Skeletons

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** I know it's short, I'm sorry *pout* but I'm practically the walking dead at the moment so be glad you're getting this much and look forward to what's to come in the next few chapters.

* * *

**Headline:** Old Habits Die Hard and Skeletons Begin to Leave the Closet

News of Shunsui's incredible ability to key a bewitching melody on a piano spread fast.

Nanao was still amazed at just how fast the media system could work.

She actually found herself regretting that Shunsui was being hounded about one skill that embarrassed him despite the fact that he loved it, and about one of very few things that had still been kept private from the public.

She hated even more the way he dealt with it by creating a new scandal for them but old habits would always die hard.

Well, she supposed it wasn't really new…just his usual tricks: drinking, partying and flirting outrageously whenever there was a camera present.

But in the world of fame and fortune, something new always took precedence…there was always something new…

When Nanao arrived at the set that fateful morning, she could see that Shunsui was even more troubled than usual.

"Nanao-chan, you've been catching up with Rangiku a lot lately haven't you?" he questioned when he spotted her approaching him.

Nanao nodded, frowning questioningly.

"She may be needing a friend about now," he commented, handing over a newspaper.

**Gin Ichimaru Set Free!**

The headline spanned across the top of the page in big, bold, black letters.

"I don't understand," Nanao frowned. "I know they were pretty close when they were fostered together as children, but I thought they lost contact when Gin became a teen star."

Shunsui shrugged. "Maybe…but they were sleeping together right up until the time Gin was arrested."

"Eh?" Nanao gapped in surprise.

"Everyone has a skeleton or two in the closet, Nanao-chan; Rangiku is no exception. She's lucky the media never caught wind of their affair," Shunsui said sadly. "Ichimaru's a bit of a creep, but he really seemed to care about her and she cared about him…then he went and got himself tossed in the can."

Nanao frowned.

"They said he willingly relinquished his position on the Gotei list because of it," she said.

Shunsui nodded. "And he's obviously been good or they wouldn't have released him so early into his sentence. Either way, Rangiku is going to want a drinking partner tonight."

His phone started ringing.

"Speak of the devil herself," he almost grinned and answered the phone. "Sweet, beautiful Ran~gi~ku~, what can I do for you today?" he spoke cheerfully.

"Can I hide at your place for a while?" came the unnaturally sad voice.

Shunsui turned serious in a blink.

"Has he tried to contact you?"

"Mh, at home and on my mobile. If he shows up at my apartment, I don't want to be there."

"Understandable," Shunsui nodded. "Have you spoken to Hisagi about this yet?"

"We stopped sleeping together a while back Shunsui,"

"You're still friends though, a booty call might be some of what you need besides the truck loads of alcohol I assume you're hoping to get at my place."

"I'd rather just stick to the alcohol."

"Fine by me, but you know I'm still away right? You'll be hope by yourself."

"Even better. When are you getting back?"

"Next weekend. I'll let the guard and the housekeeper know you're coming."

"Thank you Shunsui,"

"Anything for you princess. I'll even bring Nanao-chan around with me when we get back. Cheer up soon, sweet Rangiku."

"I love you Shunsui, you're the best."

The call ended and Shunsui heaved a sigh.

"Any chance you want to leave me alone here and go hole up with her? Keep her company and make sure she doesn't get alcohol poisoning?"

Nanao nodded. "Of course, you don't even need to ask."

Shunsui started to dial.

"I'll organize you a ride, go pack your stuff?"

She nodded again.

Shunsui could handle himself for a week…

She hoped…

She prayed…

She was wrong…

**

* * *

A/N:** prepare yourselves *insert evil grin* …don't forget to review.


	25. Arrested!

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** don't hate me, but my imagination is being uncooperative at the moment...it didn't want to allow me to come up with anything good and so I'm stuck putting up another incredibly short chapter...I really need to catch up on sleep...maybe that will help with good updates...

* * *

**Headline:** Arrested!

…Nanao simply couldn't believe it.

The idiot had said he'd be fine, but _what_ did he go and do?

He got himself thrown in jail, that's what!

The idiot _wasn't_ fine.

And it was already all over the T.V. news reports, it was how she had even found out.

Shunsui Kyouraku, age 33, occupation actor, had been thrown in an overnight holding cell for _fighting_ of all things!

Nanao was barely managing to restrain herself from phoning Jyuushiro and yelling a him for not stopping his friend…but when she thought about it, if he had have been there, Jyuushiro probably would have been in the cell beside his friend…

'Idiot' was the only coherent thing that kept passing through her mind at the moment.

"Nanao," Rangiku joined her on the couch. "Why is Shunsui in jail?"

To the outward eye, Rangiku seemed fine, but Nanao had been dealing with Shunsui for long enough and regularly enough now to know that the gleam in her eyes and the smile on her lips was completely alcohol induced.

"He was caught fighting,"

"…but Shunsui doesn't fight…I've never even seen him threaten to hit anyone, why would he fight someone?"

Nanao shrugged and both women jumped when Nanao's phone suddenly rang.

She checked the caller ID.

Shunsui's agent.

Nanao debated for a second, did she answer and suffer through the accusations? Or did she be selfish and ignore it?

Nanao being Nanao, she answered and spent a half hour listening to the arrogant asshole who had made all his money through Shunsui yell at her about the fact that his talent was locked behind bars.

Hanging up the phone, Nanao glanced over when Rangiku gasped in surprise.

Nanao's attention zeroed in on the T.V. gossip reader.

…Shunsui had been taken in for fighting with _Gin Ichimaru_!

"The _idiot_!" was all Nanao could mutter.


	26. Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** another shorter one, but I'm lucky I got it written out at all, I swear sleep is a daydream and energy is on hiatus *sigh*

* * *

**Headline:** Rescue Mission

"Shun~suuui," Rangiku whined as he joined them where they were waiting.

"Beautiful Rangiku," Shunsui smiled as he held out his arms and received a greeting kiss from the charming actress. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"This is a rescue mission," Rangiku grinned, looping her arm through his and pulling. "Nanao-chan and I are prison breaking your charming arse."

"Why are you calling me Nanao-chan now too?" Nanao pouted crossly.

""It's catchy," Rangiku shrugged.

"Prison break?" Shunsui's eyes sparkled. "That sounds like fun, let's go," he headed for the exit and Nanao didn't fail to notice the way he seemed to be rushing them out the door…he hadn't even greeted her.

Her gave caught his and those adorable grey eyes of his begged her to help him.

She didn't know what had happened while he'd been in that cell, but if he wanted out, she was more than happy to oblige.

They were in the crowd of flashing cameras and shouted questions in seconds.

"Oi!"

The shout got Shunsui's attention and he glared.

"Rangiku, get in the car," he nudged her gently.

"What's wrong?" Renagiku seemed surprised.

Nanao frowned and followed Shunsui's eyes to see Gin Ichimaru exiting the police station.

"That's who you were fighting?" Nanao astutely observed.

Shunsui shrugged and kept moving.

"Wait, what's going on?" Rangiku twisted and caught sight of Gin.

She froze and Shunsui muttered a curse.

With great effort, Nanao and helped Shunsui get Rangiku into the waiting car, but they weren't fast enough.

Shunsui turned to confront Gin.

"I need ta speak ta her," Gin's eyes slit open ever so slightly.

"Too bad Ichimaru, I told you she didn't want to see you," Shunsui crossed his arms casually, but he sure could cast an imposing figure when he wanted to.

"Now you should leave before we cause anymore trouble, I seriously doubt they'll look too kindly on you if you cause another fight," Shunsui's voice was friendly.

Gin stared at him for a moment and Shunsui stared back.

As cameras flashed, Gin sighed reluctantly and turned away.

"I'll find a way to see her," he hissed quietly and walked off.

Shunsui got into the car and was surprised by the slap he received from Rangiku.

"You got into a fight with Gin," she hissed. "Are you insane or suicidal?"

"Hmmm," Shunsui murmured calmly. "I'd have to go with the first."

There was silence in the car as Rangiku glared and Shunsui stared calmly back.

During this time, Nanao noticed the dried blood and beginnings of bruises scattered on his face.

When they reached his hotel, Rangiku slammed out of the car and up to the room, Shunsui and Nanao following.

"Rangiku," Shunsui sighed heavily as he watched her down a drink. "I don't regret being goaded into that fight. After how he betrayed you–"

"That isn't for you to decide," Rangiku snapped, interrupting him.

Shunsui shrugged. "I guess not," he agreed and moved to the bedroom.

Rangiku watched him go, her shoulders slumping. "I'm such a bitch sometimes."

"He'll forgive you," Nanao tried a smile.

Rangiku watched as Nanao followed Shunsui into his room.

He blinked at her in surprise when she entered the bathroom.

Nanao's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him…shirtless.

She shook herself and studied the bruises that were forming down the right side of his ribcage.

"Do you need ice?"

He shrugged and cringed, drawing her attention in the mirror to the bruise on his left shoulder.

"It must have been one hell of a fight," she commented, moving to take the washcloth from his hand and pulling his face down so she could clean the dried blood off.

"I give as good as I get," Shunsui grinned innocently.

Nanao couldn't help but smile back.

There was silence for a moment.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," Shunsui murmured, watching her.

She blinked in surprise, pausing in her attentions.

"But I need a shower and a toothbrush before I could ever hope to seduce you," he winked and his stomach growled.

Nanao couldn't hide the laugh that irrupted from her.

"You shower," she spoke as she calmed. "I'll get you some food."

Shunsui grinned fondly as he watched her go.

She was slowly opening up to him…

**

* * *

A/N:** you know the drill.


	27. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** okay, don't hate me, it's another very short one, but I wanted to update before I went away for the weekend since it will be awhile before I get time again…

* * *

**Headline:** Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Nanao pushed back, gasping for breath, and Shunsui's lips moved down to her neck, his tongue slipping over her rapid pulse point.

She didn't know how they kept ending up like this, but she kept finding herself lip-locked with Shunsui. Each time was more passionate, and she wanted less and less to pull away.

"Nanao-chan," he moaned into the hollow of her throat. "Have I told you how nice you smell? Of Cherry blossoms and spring…I love spring."

That said, his teeth nipped lightly at her collarbone.

They both groaned when his phone started ringing.

Yamamoto telling him off for not being on the set.

They were both there, Shunsui was just sidetracked a little.

Shunsui sighed heavily. "One of these days," he glanced at the blushing Nanao. "I really wish you'd agree to go on a date with me."

"Where would we go that we wouldn't be seen?"

"I could get tickets to the Seireitei Orchestra's opening night next week. It could be a joint birthday date."

"Eh?" Nanao blinked in surprise. "I've never told you when my birthday was."

Shunsui grinned. "Of course I know when it is, sweet Nanao-chan. You'll be 24 on the 7th and I'll be…older on the 11th. There are a few birthdays this month. Kurosaki, Arisawa, Iba…that's all I can think of," he frowned, counting off on his fingers again. "I'm sure there were a few others…"

"I don't see why we need to go on the date, you're only trying to get me into bed anyway,"

"Not true," Shunsui frowned. "I want to date you and eventually getting into bed together is part of the dating process."

"Dating also leads to marriage and babies and you aren't that kind of guy,"

"I could be, with the right woman," Shunsui tilted his head at her.

"And you expect me to believe you think I'm that woman?"

"What do you think I've been trying to tell you all this time?"

Nanao pulled a face. "All you do is make out with me."

"There's this saying Nanao-chan, perhaps you've heard it before," Shunsui's voice was sarcastic. "Actions speak louder than words."

"So what about all those women you get photographed kissing?"

"They usually throw themselves at me for sex or I just go along with it, whereas you I can't keep my hands off," he punctuated this by tracing his fingertips along her jaw. "There's a very big difference."

The phone went off again and Shunsui sighed heavily.

"Back to work," he turned and left, pouting the entire time.

Nanao couldn't help but smile slightly as she watched him go.

"Hmmmm,"

Nanao shrieked at the unexpected murmur beside her and spun to find Rangiku there.

"You know I think that's the most serious I've ever seen Shunsui," she observed. "It makes me jealous, he was never serious like that with me."

"He wasn't being serious,"

"Of course he was, he wasn't flirting at all."

A light bulb went off in Nanao's mind.

"…with you?"

"You caught that, huh?" Rangiku grinned, unabashed. "Shunsui and I had a bit of a fling at one stage in time. He was my rebound from Gin. We had lots of fun and some of the best sex _ever_."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Nanao reminded herself.

"No, you shouldn't, Shun's slept with almost every woman who is over age, but Nanao, I've never seen him like this with another woman. If you have any feelings for him, you should really scoop him up while you can. He'd be the best boyfriend ever. Rich, hot, a genius, good in bed, hot, entertaining, a complete sweetheart, and did I mention good in bed?" Rangiku was grinning widely.

Nanao made a noise of acknowledgement.

Rangiku sighed heavily after a moment. "I really need to apologise to him. He's my rock and I was such a bitch to him."

"Your rock…"

"He was my rebound after Gin hurt me, inevitably keeping me from being too depressed; now he's the one protecting me from having my heart broken again."

"Hmmm, maybe I will say yes to the date this time,"

Rangiku jumped excitedly.

"You two would be prefect together, you won't regret it Nanao-chan," she hugged her petite friend tightly. "I'll take you shopping for the perfect outfit."

From his position around the corner, Shunsui smiled.

"Actions speak louder than words Ran-chan," he spoke quietly to himself. "Now you just need to be ready to realize Gin went to jail to protect you…"

**

* * *

A/N:** don't forget the review, even if you're hating me right now…


	28. Childish and Loving

**Disclaimer still applies.**

**A/N:** okay, so, it's a little short, and a little late (I lost track of the days and kept forgetting what I wanted to write), but you'll love the ending nonetheless *grins* ...plus, my internet is being slow and annoying, it's taken me half an hour to log in and load the chapter :P

* * *

**Headline:** Childish…and Loving

It was laughable really, how childish men became when they were sick.

Jyuushiro had caught a summer cold at some point, as susceptible to illness as he was, and had been unable to speak all week, causing filming to run a little rocky.

Following his recovery however, Shunsui, who almost never got sick, had somehow caught it, and in his denial of being ill at all, he had inevitably only made himself worse.

He was now laid up in bed, whining like a dog because his head spun whenever he stood straight.

If it weren't for the fact that he was clearly not himself, combined with the fact that she knew he hadn't been out drinking lately, Nanao would have originally just believed it to be an extremely bad hangover.

Amazingly, she found she didn't half mind looking after him when he was like this.

He didn't _want_ to be looked after, and complained about how he didn't _need_ to be looked after, but then acted like a big baby when he couldn't swallow anything besides soup.

So much of this situation had made Nanao just barely suppress laughter on several occasions now.

Like the time Haya had rung up to tell off her sulking son for getting ill in the first place, then the fact that she had told Nanao that Shunsui would quiet down if she put on Winnie the Pooh for him (of all things), and who would know better than a mother.

Then there was the time Shunsui had insisted he was well enough to at least go into work and watch filming, only to put his t-shirt on backwards and his shoes on the wrong feet.

Of course there had also been the incident when Shunsui had hit on the family doctor who had come to look him over…the very obviously _male_ doctor.

Putting it mildly, Shunsui was quite entertaining when he was sick.

Now that he was getting better, and less delirious, Shunsui was trying to drag out his ordered "bed rest" for as long as possible, which only proved he was almost 100% again.

"Nanao-chan," he pouted when she bought in his dinner for him. "Come sit with me again?" he patted the bed beside him.

"You aren't watching Winnie the Pooh again, are you?" (not that she minded Winnie)

"No," Shunsui's cheeks flushed a little. "Something I'm sure you'll appreciate more," he pointed to the screen.

Nanao looked over.

"Beauty and the Beast?" she smiled and climbed into the bed beside him before she could think otherwise, sitting close to his warmth. "You like cartoons."

"They cheer me up when I'm sick," Shunsui shrugged. "When I was a kid it used to be the old Mickey Mouse cartoons, the black and white ones, then I slowly progressed to Winnie the Pooh when I was a teen. Disney in general cheers me up."

"It has that effect," Nanao couldn't help but smile. "Eat your soup."

He whined in his throat a little but complied anyway without another fuss.

"Thanks for putting up with me Nanao," he spoke quietly.

"It was another…experience," she chuckled. "You're entertaining even when you're sick."

There was a pause.

"That's not really what I meant," Shunsui sighed a little and she looked up at the serious tone in surprise.

He wasn't looking at her, his attention completely on the movie.

The silence stretched between them as Nanao processed what he truly meant by that.

When she knew she completely understood, she smiled, grinned, then chuckled.

She leant up and kissed him lightly on the temple.

He smiled a little unsurely.

"It's all right Shunsui," she smiled reassuringly at him, and then, before she fully realized she was saying it, it had slipped out.

"I put up with you because I love you."

They blinked at each other in surprise.

**

* * *

A/N:** …soooooo?


	29. Memories

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** okay, I took too long, I know, but in my defense I was sick and my brain wasn't working in any kind of productive way and the chapter you would have gotten was absolute rubbish. But just to prove I'm evil, we're having a little break from Nanao and Shunsui…

* * *

**Headline:** Memories

Rangiku took another sip of her alcoholic beverage, staring sourly at the latest tabloid gossip headline that graced, not only the cover of the magazine that she had in front of her, but every other magazine and paper she had spotted today.

The paparazzi sure could put two and two together sometimes, but anything juicy and they didn't bother to get the full story.

Rangiku only hoped that Nanao hadn't seen it yet, it would probably spook the hesitant young woman, and Shunsui didn't need that.

Sure she and Shunsui had a history, but then most women in the business had history with him.

One tiny drunken slipup on Rangiku's part, however; and now _this_.

Yes, she and Shunsui had gone out drinking, and yes, she during the course of the evening Rangiku had kissed Shunsui while they had been reminiscing about this and that; but why did _that_ particular moment have to be the one caught on camera?

And now the idiot vultures had put two and two together to get four.

Given all the times Rangiku had been snapped out drinking and partying in the seven years she had been friends with Shunsui, and the rumors about their relationship that went along with it; plus all the "almost" links she had with Gin; plus the fight between the actors that had landed them both in jail overnight; and now plus this kiss, and they were assuming that there was some kind of juicy love triangle going on between the three of them.

Rangiku heaved a heavy sigh, sipping again.

She had been only eighteen when she had met Shunsui and Jyuushiro in a run down little bar on the outskirts of Seireitei.

Having finally gotten out of the foster system and still being quite in love with the childhood friend that had been with her in foster care for so many years before he had left everything behind and escaped to become an actor, hitting the big time fast; Rangiku had decided to also leave her life behind her and pursue he love of acting.

After a number of failed auditions, and mixing drinks in the bar to afford food and the miserable room above the bar, Rangiku had been ready to give up; Seireitei wasn't an easy place to get by.

That bar certainly wasn't a place she, or anybody for that matter, would ever expect to meet two of the most famous men in Seireitei.

Shunsui had been there all night, drinking and laughing with a group of slutty women, and while everyone was clearly staring, wondering if he could really be the infamous Shunsui Kyouraku, no one could believe that he would be in such a seedy place without at least a bodyguard or even his always present also famous best friend.

"_You look like a sweetheart_," he had murmured in that deep seductive voice of his to Rangiku as he came to the bar to order another round of drinks for his companions.

"_Hmmm, I look sweet do I?_" Rangiku raised an eyebrow, rather sick of men who would go on to ogle her breasts, hoping only to get her into bed.

But Shunsui had proved just how unpredictable he could be when his intelligent eyes continued to study her face.

"_I've been wondering all night, are you really old enough to be working the bar?_" he questioned quietly. "_You look too sweet to be old enough._"

Rangiku could only gape at him, what else was there to do?

He chuckled and leant in closer, over the bar to whisper.

"_How old are you really sweet? I swear I won't tell a soul,_" he winked.

Rangiku had continued to gape for a moment longer and then panic started to set in.

"_Shhh sweet, I wont tell, I promised didn't I,_" he had grinned. "_You must be a great actress to con these suckers, why are you wasting your time with them?_"

Rangiku hesitated only the briefest second before her entire life story had come spilling out.

They'd become friends with an amazing swiftness that night and Shunsui hadn't even sulked when his companions had ditched him when it started snowing outside.

It was midnight when Jyuushiro had shown up.

"_Finally tracked you down,_" Jyuushiro sulked. "_You know you really put me out when you disappear like that and I'm the only poor sucker who actually knows how to find you._"

"_Naww, you found me too early,_" Shunsui pouted. "_I was enjoying myself._"

Jyuushiro had taken a seat beside him, pulling off his scarf and gloves. His eyes moved to Rangiku and scanned her up and down, studying her.

"_Shun, isn't she a little young?_"

Shunsui pulled a face. "_Who says I was going to sleep with her?_"

Jyuushiro had only raised his eyebrows skeptically and Shunsui rolled his eyes.

"_I don't sleep with women who haven't even passed their teens yet, you know that_,"

"_How is it that you could both tell I'm lying about my age when no one else can?_" Rangiku demanded.

Jyuushiro just shrugged. "_We lie for a living, it would be really sad if we couldn't tell_."

Rangiku pulled herself out of her memories when she heard her name spoken softly.

She looked up to find Gin beside her and jolted in surprise.

He held up his hands show he came in peace.

"I just want to talk to you," he spoke softly, almost warily.

Rangiku turned away stiffly, giving him the cold shoulder.

"We have nothing to talk about. How did you find me anyway? Are you stalking me now?"

"I'm not stalking you," Gin told her. "It's pure coincidence that I ran into you here. May I sit?"

It was somewhat freaky to see his creepy smile absent.

Rangiku hesitated in answering, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"I can't stop you," she shrugged, turning away again.

He sat and there was a moment of silence as she stared back down at the magazine.

"Are you really with Shunsui?"

"What's it to you?"

Gin shrugged.

"Hmmm, we were lovers for a while, but not anymore."

Was she imagining the way his fists clenched?

Could Gin actually be showing jealousy?

"Can you tell me what it is you want to talk about so badly so you can go back to leaving me alone?"

Gin paused and his eyes slit open a tiny bit to watch her.

"I have a lot of explaining to do…"

**

* * *

A/N:** review and I'll have another chapter up before you know it.


	30. Confessions & Can't Help Falling in Love

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** …I am alive! Big, big, big apologies, more than half of this chapter has been sitting on my computer since the beginning of the new year and then too much happened and time disappeared and it didn't turn out as long as I thought it would…I'm sorry *pout* you don't all hate me do you? …On another note, I'm still not very good with Gin's accent, so it won't be exactly right or anything…

* * *

**Headline:** Confessions/Can't Help Falling in Love

Shunsui frowned, his attention wholly on her now.

Nanao looked away, embarrassed, her cheeks burning.

"Nanao…" Shunsui trailed off for a second.

"Nanao, are you serious?" he wondered.

"Ah…" she trailed off, swallowed audibly and frowned in confusion.

Shunsui continued to watch her for a moment before sighing heavily, resignedly, and looked away from her.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, realizing he was dropping the subject.

But his frown was still present.

Nanao found it didn't sit right with her, this reaction from him of all people.

It meant he had drawn his own conclusions, and probably the wrong ones too.

"Shunsui," she started.

"Don't worry about it," he gave her a strained smile and put his meal aside, appetite gone.

"No!" she jumped up to her knees. "You've gotten the wrong idea, I can tell."

"Wrong idea or not, I don't want to go pressuring you into anything," Shunsui told her without looking at her.

He was being stubborn at a time like this? Nanao's temper rose, frustrated with his unpredictable nature.

"Shunsui, don't be a jerk," she glared and he glanced at her in surprise. "I don't know why you're choosing to ignore what I said, but I don't like it, _or_ whatever misconception you've come to."

There was a moment of complete silence.

"I meant what I said," she spoke softly, embarrassed, but dead serious. "I hadn't really meant to confess just yet, but that doesn't change the fact that it's the truth."

Shunsui stared at her for a while, in completely obvious disbelief.

"You'd really be willing to be with me?" he finally spoke, his insecurities obvious in that single question.

She smiled bashfully and nodded. "But we take things slow," she insisted quickly.

He nodded, mouth agape.

"Wow," he muttered, then a grin began to spread as he continued. "So I guess when we go see the orchestra tomorrow it really will be a date, huh?"

Her cheeks flushed even more as she nodded.

"Nanao-chan," he grinned widely, boyish excitement evident as he pounced on her, hugging her tightly.

He squeezed the breath out of her for a moment before his lips found hers and Nanao forgot how to breath altogether.

…but she found she didn't mind at all.

* * *

Rangiku raised an expectant eyebrow at his comment.

"What kind of explaining?" she wondered.

"The kind that should have been said before I got thrown in jail."

There was silence for a short time as Gin seemed to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know where else t' start but at the beginning," he told her. "Which starts as far back as when I ran away. Ya know I was barely sixteen, and the world isn't kind t' homeless, penniless youths. I fell in with a bad crowd straight away, call it survival instincts. Aizen was th' one who found me and offered me an in and I took it, damn the consequences.

"I was famous within a year," Gin continued, staring off into space. "And once I'd hit th' big time, earning the big bucks, that's when Aizen demanded his reimbursement. I had money, I could have paid him, but Aizen didn't want simply money. He was _the_ Drug Baron of Seireitei, the person that even the drug lords answered ta. He supplied the best for the best, even Kyouraku and Ukitake it turns out; he was even indirectly Nel's supplier when she was hooked."

"Do Shunsui and Jyuushiro know this?" Rangiku was gapping at him.

Gin nodded. "Their testimony helped bring him down, it's why the whole thing was all very hush-hush, there were a lot of reputations on the line, many people who couldn't simply disappear into witness protection."

He paused to order a drink from the bartender.

"As it turned out, the gang I was running in back in the day, they were led by Aizen too; which is how he came across me. He obviously saw potential, or he wouldn't have bothered with me to begin with. His demanded repayment was that I cart the drugs fer him, ya know, get ta the younger crowd where he couldn't.

"I knew there was no way out at the time, and so I did the dealings for three years; but then, right when I was planning on making my escape, ya came back inta the picture."

Rangiku blinked in surprise.

"I decided I couldn't get out, I couldn't run the risk of my replacement somehow supplying ya and you becoming an addict, but I also couldn't run the risk of Aizen finding out about ya."

"Which is why you insisted on keeping our relationship a secret?"

Gin nodded again. "Those four years we were together, they were exhausting. Keeping ya secret from Aizen and Aizen secret from you. But I managed. Then Aizen staged his own death and tried t' have the murder pinned on me. He didn't realize I had an alibi in you."

"Me?" Rangiku blinked in surprise, she'd never been called to prove it.

Gin nodded. "Ya know all the details weren't made public. That includes the time of death. I knew Aizen wouldn't disappear so easily, and I still didn't want ta get ya involved; so I let ya believe that I had been unfaithful. Harribel was already involved as deep as me and knew she would get dragged inta the mess, so we used each other as an alibi –"

Gin was cut off when Rangiku hit him in the shoulder…hard.

"Ouch," he frowned at her.

"Idiot, why would you let me think you cheated on me?" she demanded.

Gin shrugged. "It seemed like th' easiest way ta keep ya out of it, I took th' chance that ya'd be too hurt and too angry t' confront me about it straight away. I took that time t' help find Aizen and bring him ta justice. As it happens, very few people know of my help on th' case and so I didn't become a target when Aizen was found again, nor when I was put behind bars either."

"If you helped so much, why did you go to jail?"

"I didn't have much choice in the matter," Gin shrugged. "I had t' atone for my part in everything. But I got out early thanks t' that and my good behavior."

"You served two years,"

"I was meant ta serve fourteen. Two was nothing," Gin retorted. "And I'll be on probation for an indefinite amount of time. If I go back into acting and have t' travel, I need t' have someone babysitting me the entire time," he pulled a face. "It's all on paper. If I get pulled up for anything I go straight back inta the slammer."

"Are you going to go back into acting?" Rangiku wondered.

Gin shrugged. "I could see, but chances are my career died when I went ta jail. I don't want t' make half assed movies and have them be th' rest of my career. I was better than that."

"If you want to get back into acting, I think you at least need to try."

Gin signaled the bartender for another drink for them both.

"I've been thinking of going inta theatre for a bit," he admitted. "I have contacts, ya know," he slanted a grin at her.

"Contacts?" Rangiku raised a single eyebrow.

Gin nodded and chuckled a little. "Not the drug or gang related kind."

"I think you should go for what you want," Rangiku told him.

He always had before, and it was part of what she had always loved about him, no matter how much it had hurt her in the past.

"Ya really believe that?" Gin turned to her on the barstool.

Rangiku nodded, smiling slightly.

"In that case," Gin smirked and before she realized what was going on, he had lent in and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

She was startled for a moment, her eyes wide; but that familiar heat she had always felt with him surfaced and she found herself settling into the kiss far too easily.

"Gin, wait," she pushed him back. "What are you doing?"

"I still luv ya Ran, I still can't help falling in luv with ya," he was completely serious, the slits of his eyes swimming with desire as he leant into her restraining hand. "And there's nothing t' stop us anymore."

"Aizen's still alive," Rangiku whispered, resolve fluttering away as she stared, transfixed, into his eyes.

"He's behind bars now. People know about his games. He can't touch me any anymore without someone getting suspicious and that means he can't touch ya either."

"What about his followers?"

Gin shrugged and Rangiku could feel the movement of his muscles through his clothes as he did so.

"He had things on all of them, they aren't loyal ta him anymore. Each and every one of them stood up in court and spoke their piece. Anyone who didn't went away with him or are already dead."

He accompanied this statement with a brush of his fingertips to her cheek and her body simply gave in, as if it was unnatural to go against him to begin with.

Their lips collided again.

What seemed like only moments later, they were in a room, on a bed, depriving each other of their clothing.

"I better not regret this in the morning," Rangiku breathed out loud.

"I'll make sure you don't," Gin smiled down at her.

They were the last words spoken for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N:** even if you still hate me, don't forget to leave me a review…I haven't been very motivated lately, but the reviews always help to cheer me on.


	31. Stepping Out

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** ...So, totally have no idea why this took me so long to write...

* * *

**Headline:** Stepping Out

Rangiku woke with a start.

The arm around her waist held her tighter.

She glanced behind her and couldn't help the smile that softened her features.

A very tousled looking Gin still slept.

He had been right, she didn't regret it; she loved him, so how could she?

But she had work…was already running late judging by the clock.

She carefully squirmed out from under his arm, quietly dressed and wrote him a letter before she left in a hurry.

* * *

Jyuushiro was more than surprised to see Shunsui already in the makeup trailer when he arrived on set the following morning; he didn't think he could recall Shunsui _ever_ having arrived to work before him…at least, never so alert so early in the morning.

"Did someone give you coffee?" was Jyuushiro's surprised greeting; Shunsui was practically bouncing in his chair.

"Jyuu, Jyuu, listen," Shunsui grinned broadly, speaking so fast Jyuushiro was surprised that he hadn't stumbled over any of his words yet. "I wanted to call and tell you last night but it was a little late and I remember you were a little annoyed last time I did that, but I would have classified this as extra important so you probably wouldn't have minded–"

"Shunsui!" Jyuushiro interrupted.

"Oh, right, my bad," Shunsui kept grinning. "Nanao-chan said she loved me!"

Jyuushiro blinked…then blinked again; then he felt a grin stealing his own lips and gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Congrats, Shun,"

Shunsui just beamed and nodded.

"We're off to see the Seireitei Orchestra tonight, it'll be our first official date and the vultures wont even be around to scare her off because no one 'interesting' in Seireitei would be expected to be seeing an orchestra–"

"Shunsui, you're talking too fast again," Jyuushiro interrupted again but he was still smiling.

Shunsui just grinned.

Their makeup artists arrived and set to work, forcing Shunsui to halt his talking.

Nanao arrived as they were getting into costume.

Jyuushiro grinned and winked at her and she could only blush.

"Nanao~chan," Shunsui waved exuberantly at her.

She blushed brighter and waved back.

As they were busy beginning their takes, Nanao ducked away and made a phone call.

"_Nanao, what can I do for you?"_ Kaoru answered her phone.

"Ah, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"_I don't start work as early as our boys, and Jyuushiro woke me up when I left, you'd be doing me a favor entertaining me."_

"Ah, okay, Shunsui and I have a date tonight,"

"_Yes, Jyuu sent me a text, congrats,"_ Nanao could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks."

"_So what's the problem?"_

"I'm not sure I have anything suitable to wear…" Nanao trailed off.

"_That's quite a dilemma,"_ Kaoru agreed. _"Surely you have something? A little black dress? A maxi? It's an orchestra. Anything fancy will do."_

"But…"

Kaoru's laughter chimed.

"_I'll come pick you up from the set and we'll go find you something to wear, how's that sound?"_

"Ah, great, but–"

"_Don't worry,"_ Kaoru interrupted. _"I can't afford to shop in the fancy boutiques either. I know all the good cheap places…it really is a good thing I love retro and vintage."_

Nanao laughed. "Yeah, okay, sounds really good."

"_It's a shopping date then. I'll let you know when I get to the set."_

Twenty minutes later, Nanao was trying on affordable vintage outfits.

* * *

Rangiku smiled as she checked her phone while on a filming break, and listened to the message Gin had left her.

She called him right back.

"Gin Ichimaru, did you ask me out on an honest to goodness date?"

He chuckled. _"I believe I did."_

"Wow, a real date," Rangiku teased. "We've never been on one of those before."

Gin chuckled again. _"I figured dinner at a fancy French restaurant might be a nice way t' celebrate."_

"Celebrate what?"

"_The start of a proper relationship? …oh, and I spoke to my agent just now, I'm goin' back inta showbiz."_

Rangiku whooped. "Sounds good, pick me up at 9. I'll wear something skimpy and tease you all night long."

* * *

Shunsui had been somewhat surprised when Nanao had asked him to pick her up from Jyuushiro's mansion, but it hadn't taken him long to work out that Kaoru must be helping Nanao out again.

…he certainly couldn't complain about the results.

The dress was best described as a sheath of flowing, deep blue silk, that was designed to give even someone as skinny as Nanao curves in all the right places.

Starting from the gathered material that sat at the very tips of her shoulders, Shunsui had no idea how anyone had ever made such a flawless, seamless dress. The neckline scooped in a wide V, still high enough to protect Nanao's modesty and prevent any indecent displays (not that Shunsui would have minded…assuming he was the only one present at such a time). From there to her knees, the material just…_hugged_ her body, flaring out and flowing into indiscernible pleats.

Shunsui supposed it was what the fashionistas of Seireitei would call a mermaid dress…only more elegant.

Not only did it give Nanao curves Shunsui had never fully realized she had, but, combined with whatever heels she had hidden beneath the folds, it made her look far taller than her usual tiny stature.

Her hair was pulled back in a pretty, feminine, up do, that drew a man's wandering eyes to the slender curve of her neck and back up to the delicate facial features that were only highlighted with a tactful amount of blush and the prefect amount of black eyeliner that gave her what could only be described as alluring bedroom eyes. Her lipstick was only a faint shade of pink, giving her lips a sultry pout.

Shunsui wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her all night, there was no doubt about that.

Blushing under her famous date's unwavering, awe-filled gaze, Nanao quickly donned the black (faux) fur bolero she had bought to go with the dress, and fiddled nervously with the sapphire (or something cheaper that just resembled captivatingly blue sapphires…she hadn't exactly spent a lot on the accessory) and silver bracelet at her wrist.

Shunsui cleared his throat and held his hand out for her.

"Shall we?"

Blushing even more, Nanao shyly slipped her hand into his and allowed him to help her (she needed it) into the chauffeur driven car.

* * *

Kaoru and Jyuushiro both grinned as they stood back from the window they had been watching the car drive off from.

"I'm glad Shunsui managed to win her over," Jyuushiro admitted. "I had a few doubts."

Kaoru made a face. "They aren't out of the woods yet. This is only the first date; it's only fair to say they still have a ways to go…but so long as Shunsui doesn't do anything stupid to scare sweet Nanao off, I think they should be right."

"Why do you assume it would be Shunsui doing something stupid?"

Kaoru just raised an eyebrow.

"Even if Nanao did something stupid…do you really think Shunsui wouldn't just think it was adorable?" she cocked her head to the side. "He's head over heels for her…but Nanao is a little skittish when it comes to matters of the heart, haven't you noticed?"

Jyuushiro sighed and nodded.

There was a silent pause.

"Time for us to go as well," he finally said.

"Us?" Kaoru blinked. "Go?"

Jyuushiro grinned and nodded again.

"We need to eat don't we? We'll go into town and find something."

"No stealing other people's reservations though,"

Jyuushiro shook his head innocently. "We could go to a cheap diner for all I care…the vultures will think you've turned me into a new man."

Kaoru giggled. "I can see it now," she teased. "Jyuushiro Ukitake, average joe. The world won't know what to do with you."

Still laughing, they headed for the car.

* * *

Rangiku was basking in Gin's attention, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

This dinner was the best date she could ever remember having.

She couldn't remember the last time she and Gin had sat and talked like this. _Actually_ talked. About anything and everything. Even pointless things.

Rangiku had dressed especially for him.

Black. Neckline plunging, though the skirt of the dress pleated and fell to her ankles. Hot pink sash pulling it tight to accentuate her tiny waist. And the deadliest bejeweled stilettos she owned.

She had even worn the chain necklace he had once made for her.

With her hair falling in disarrayed waves around her shoulders and her lips a pouty pink, she didn't bother to suppress her pleased smirk whenever Gin's eyes wandered…he couldn't seem to decide where he wanted to stare most; her chest, her neck, her lips, her eyes.

…and since it was him, she really didn't mind.

The date had gone so well, Rangiku didn't even mind when Gin propositioned her once they were done with dessert.

* * *

The following day, it was all over the gossip section of every printing press in Seireitei.

Playboy Shunsui Kyouraku stepping out once again with his mysterious, unidentified woman (the image didn't show enough of Nanao's face for anyone other than those who knew it was her to recognize her).

Notorious Jyuushiro Ukitake and siren Kaoru Hacchi, caught acting like any average couple as they ate dinner in an ordinary diner and perused Barnes & Noble together. It was now safe to assume (apparently) that things were serious between them.

Silver screen goddess Rangiku Matsumoto and sinister rogue Gin Ichimaru spotted! A dinner date that clearly went well…has love bloomed?

It was a night full of fresh and juicy gossip.

Especially when, following the sightings of all these couples, pictures were also captured of what appeared to be a tsunami-scaled public feud between enigmatic Kisuke Urahara and the stunning Yoruichi Shihoin.

While rumors had always circled the longtime friends, now it was obvious; from the way Yoruichi had stormed off, if they had ever been a couple…the weren't anymore…

* * *

**A/N:** review…it's almost time to bring in a new coupling…if you hadn't already realized…


	32. Avoiding You

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** …so it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait, it was unintentional, I totally lost track of time and suddenly realized it had been a while since I updated this fic…gomen, forgive me? This chapter is all Kisuke and Yoruichi, as most of you guessed, they are the new couple…be ready for some drama (it's probably really predictable :P).

* * *

**Headline:** Avoiding You

Yoruichi was fuming.

She had been for three days now.

Anyone sane had been running away at the very sight of her these last few days.

But it was done. She had had enough.

Kisuke had tried to call her countless times.

She had switched her phone to silent and let his calls go to voicemail. Then she had deleted them.

She wasn't having anymore of his excuses.

She refused to risk giving into him again.

He was a serial flirt and womanizer.

Yoruichi sighed heavily. She shouldn't have been so angry. She had known him a long time and knew better than anyone that he wouldn't change. But she had never been able to resist him, and that was what made this her fault.

Their love for each other was an unspoken understanding, but with everything that had happened to them in the last few years, with her giving up her show to help his career move, she had wrongly assumed something would change.

It hadn't.

He had never asked her to give up anything for him, he was free from the burden.

Yoruichi was tempted to throw her phone away when she saw his name appear again.

She wished he would stop calling her.

She was thankful when her agent finally took the seat across from her at the cafe.

Work talk would distract her.

"All this business with Urahara is not good for business," was the first thing the man told her. "He was your last director and others have expressed concerns."

"It is your job to fix these things," Yoruichi retorted. "Tell them we had a falling out as friends that had nothing to do with work."

Which was the truth.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened?"

"You don't need to know."

"Your long standing friendship with Urahara was always good for your image–"

"Yeah, but we sure aren't friends anymore," Yoruichi sighed. "Do we have to keep talking about him?"

"His agent has expressed concerns about the fact that he is not working as well as usual since your disagreement. He is apparently very cranky and distracted."

"Kisuke doesn't get cranky or distracted,"

There was silence for a moment.

"What else do you have for me?"

"A few new scripts," her agent handed over a stack. "These are the best ones I have come across."

"No more standing around looking pretty in action films, right?" Yoruichi's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Definitely not, that was a one off. I'd say you may even end up with an award for a few of these,"

"Hmmm?" Yoruichi flipped through a few of the titles.

"This is also your schedule for the fortnight as of next Monday. Charity events and premiers and so on. Your stylist already has it and will be over tomorrow to go through a few outfits."

Yoruichi nodded.

"As you know, the premier for your last movie is tomorrow night. Shall we go through and find you a suitable date?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"I am told Shunsui and Jyuushiro accepted their invitations and will both be there."

"Will I finally get to meet Shunsui's mystery woman?"

"He is bringing someone, but I have not been informed of who," her agent powered up his laptop. "Okay, these are a few hot new faces in Seireitei you may want to consider," he turned the screen to face her.

"Why a new face? Why not a famous face?" she asked, scrolling through the names and faces. "The vultures would love that."

"Like who? Shunsui and Jyuushiro are both taken; Gin is with Rangiku; you don't get along with Byakuya; unless you want someone younger, your chances aren't looking very promising."

"What about one of the Vizard? Or an Espada? That would be interesting."

"Could be, who do you have in mind?"

Yoruichi thought about it for a moment.

"Grimmjow, or Starrk perhaps? Maybe Kensei…" she thought about it some more. "…actually, see if Byakuya wants to go."

Her agent was surprised.

"Byakuya?"

Yoruichi's trademark feline grin made an appearance. "That would make it very interesting."

* * *

And oh was it interesting.

Just to prove that Byakuya really could act, he and Yoruichi looked like a perfect couple in front of the cameras.

With him still reeling from his wife's death four years ago, the media had started questioning if he was gay, as they often did when they had no better gossip.

By being in a "relationship" with Yoruichi, someone everyone knew he had shared an old rivalry with, it made it appear that they had always just been denying their true feelings for each other.

It was the perfect set up.

"Yoruichi, a shot with your director?" one reporter called, drawing Yoruichi's attention to Kisuke's arrival, a bimbo on his arm.

"Of course," Yoruichi smiled, all friendliness as she posed with Kisuke for the cameras.

"Yoruichi," Kisuke started to speak to her, but she had rejoined her "date" before he could say anything more.

Kisuke sighed as he watched her go.

Stunning in a simple, floor-length buttercup yellow dress, a layer of chiffon over silk added elegance to her figure. The one sided strap to the dress had light orange chiffon flowers that started in the center of her chest and went over her shoulder and hung loosely down her back. A thin barely-there belt pulled the dress in, highlighting her figure.

She was as gorgeous as always. Her hair in a messy up-do, with curls falling loosely around her exposed neck.

She was tempting him, he knew it.

She and Byakuya didn't even get along, and he didn't believe for a second that they were a couple.

He missed her like crazy though, and pissed off didn't begin to describe his feelings about her ignoring him like this.

He still couldn't understand what their fight had even been about.

She had shouted things at him about being a flirt and a womanizer, but he hadn't been seeing anyone but her for years now, even if he did still flirt around a bit.

The troublesome woman knew that he loved her, so what the hell was she doing?

"Kisuke, Kisuke,"

He turned to a reporter.

"What can I do for you?" he smiled his quirky grin.

"Care to comment on your fall out with the star of your movie?" he was referring to Yoruichi. "You both put on a smile for the cameras tonight, but her publicist released a statement today saying it was a falling out as friends."

"Of course, it had nothing to do with the movie or filming," was all he said before he kept on down the red carpet.

Inside the entrance hall to the theatre, Kisuke bumped into Jyuushiro and his date.

"Kisuke," Jyuushiro shook his hand, smiling. "I don't know about this movie, but your last one made me think acting was never meant to be for you. You did a wonderful job."

Kisuke grinned. "And this must be the rumored new girlfriend?"

"Kaoru Hacchi," Kaoru held out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've always been a fan," she smiled.

"And I yours," Kisuke shook the offered hand. "You have quite a stage presence. I approached your agent a while back about starring in one of my movies."

"I'm happy sticking to theatre," Kaoru admitted. "It's my passion. But thank you for thinking of me."

Small talk continued for a few moments before everyone turned and watched in surprise as Retsu Unohana entered with Kenpachi Zaraki himself.

"No way," Jyuushiro's mouth dropped open in surprise. "She said she was seeing someone new…but Zaraki..."

"That's unexpected," Kisuke agreed.

"Yet somehow they seem cute together," Kaoru commented.

Both men shot her a look.

"What?"

"Did you just call Kenpachi cute?"

Kaoru just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you think he's a little old for her? He's fifty now, that's, what, fifteen years."

"And this is Seireitei, age doesn't really play a part in relationships."

"But after what she went through with Aizen…"

"All of us were fooled by Aizen," Kisuke added. "Retsu was lucky to get out when she did."

"She deserves to be happy. If Kenpachi can do that for her," Kaoru shrugged. "Besides don't tell me you don't think they somehow look good together? And who could possibly be a better female influence for Zaraki's adopted daughter than Retsu Unohana?"

"I still can't believe Zaraki adopted a little girl," Kisuke shook his head.

"She's a brat, but an adorable one," Jyuushiro grinned. "You should see her at the Shinigami's matches. She's a vicious little thing on the sidelines."

"Kenpachi doesn't seem so stern when he has her sitting on his shoulders," Kisuke commented.

"Yet he still scares the bejeezus out of everyone," Jyuushiro added.

"Don't be silly," Kaoru pulled a face. "It's adorable the way he dotes on her."

"There you go again," Jyuushiro pulled a face right back. "Words like adorable and cute don't belong in the same sentence as Kenpachi Zaraki's name."

"Shunsui and Nanao are here," Kaoru changed the subject.

"Nanao?" Kisuke looked around. "Is she the mysterious girlfriend?"

As much as he wanted to meet the elusive girlfriend of Shunsui Kyouraku, Kisuke was distracted when he spotted Yoruichi and Byakuya chatting with Rangiku and Gin.

Yoruichi was laughing at something, her hand still resting in the crook of Byakuya's arm.

Jealousy clenched in his gut.

Yoruichi could feel his eyes on her back and suppressed a shiver.

Gin had apologized to her for the part he had played in her minor career change and the loss of her position in the Gotei so many years ago. He was sincere and it was easy to forgive him since she didn't really regret stepping down from the esteemed list…it had been her own choice.

He was going to make a comeback and was now happily with the woman he had always loved; finally free of Aizen's clutches.

Byakuya was his usual conceited self, but Yoruichi was glad to see he was at least being somewhat friendly…or, as friendly as Byakuya Kuchiki got.

She supposed his attitude came from the fact that he had been raised that way, something that often happened in those who came from a long line of fame.

The Kuchiki, just like the Kyouraku and the Shihoin and the Shiba, were all from long lines of Seireitei greats. The Kuchiki had always thought they were better than anyone else.

Yoruichi mentally shook her head. That train of thought led her back to Kisuke.

He had been the son of her nanny growing up, and since he was only a year older, his mother often brought him around to keep Yoruichi company. When Kisuke had broken into the acting industry at eighteen, Yoruichi had grinned and decided to join him. She had helped write the scripts for her show, had fought for it until a studio had taken it on; and acted the leading role.

No one had expected it to become such a big hit, especially not as fast as it had.

It had been a shame to hand it over to others, to give it all up, but she had felt it necessary when she left the Gotei.

A sick feeling hit her suddenly, and Yoruichi excused herself to rush to the bathroom.

There went the expensive dinner she and Byakuya had enjoyed earlier.

She sighed heavily and decided it was time to admit to herself that there was something wrong with her. This had happened every night for the last two weeks.

Moving shakily, Yoruichi cleaned out her mouth and washed her face before she exited the bathroom.

Byakuya and Kisuke were both waiting for her, glaring at each other.

There was momentary silence as everyone glanced between themselves.

The tone sounded to indicate it was time for everyone to take their seats for the movie.

Yoruichi took Byakuya's arm again and they moved off.

"Yoruichi?" Kisuke frowned after her. "We need to talk."

Yoruichi glanced back at him and shook her head. "No we don't, Kisuke."

"Are you sure about all this?" Byakuya wondered as they took their seats.

"About what?" Yoruichi evaded.

"Avoiding Urahara and pretending to date me?"

"It was my idea Byakuya-bo,"

Byakuya's eye twitched at the old nickname she had given him when they were children.

That was the last said on the matter.

* * *

**A/N:** so…?


	33. Pregnant

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** enjoy.

* * *

**Headline:** Pregnant

Yoruichi sighed heavily.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay now?" Kaoru frowned in concern, removing the wet cloth from Yoruichi's forehead.

"I'm fine," Yoruichi agreed, nodding. "Thanks though."

Kaoru and Rangiku had found her throwing up in the bathroom and taken care of her.

"Are you sure you don't need any aspirin?" Rangiku clarified.

Yoruichi nodded, she was quite sure of what was wrong with her now and aspirin wouldn't help any.

"Do you need a lift anywhere?" Kaoru wondered. "Jyuushiro and I can drop you off somewhere, you look like you need to lie down."

"Gin drove too," Rangiku chimed in. "Is there someone who could look out for you tonight? To make sure you don't get worse?"

Yoruichi shook her head.

Up until a month ago, she would have crashed on Kisuke's couch…not so much anymore…it was his fault this was happening to her in the first place.

"I think I spotted Byakuya Kuchiki out in the restaurant," Kaoru frowned thoughtfully. "Is he here with you?"

Yoruichi nodded yet again.

"But seriously, I'll be fine in another moment. I'll get him to take me home after dinner," Yoruichi soothed them.

"You sure you can sit through dinner?" Rangiku tilted her head.

"Not at all, but there are vultures present," Yoruichi pointed out.

"We'll distract them for you," Rangiku offered. "Gin and I having dinner with Kaoru and Jyuushiro, they'll be dying to know why since they think I'm closer to Shunsui than Jyuushiro."

"I was wondering that myself," Yoruichi admitted, managing a small smile.

"It's a long story," Kaoru said, bashfully.

"I could use the distraction while my stomach settles," Yoruichi hinted. "You wouldn't happen to have any makeup on hand, would you?"

Both women reached into their purses (a necessity in this business, when cameras were always everywhere).

"Well," Kaoru started, touching up Yoruichi's makeup herself (trust the Broadway star to be an expert with the stuff). "Gin is returning to showbiz, but apparently he is thinking of taking to the stage for a while before he thinks about films again."

Rangiku nodded along. "He told me he had contacts in the theatre industry, I never expected them to be Kaoru," she admitted. "How he knew you amazed me even more," she told Kaoru.

"The idiot never mentioned his sister to you?" Kaoru teased, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Of course, but I don't remember him ever referring to you by name,"

"You're Gin Ichimaru's sister?" Yoruichi was startled.

"Step sister actually, another long story," Kaoru smiled. "His father was married to my mother for four years, right up until he died of cancer. Gin and I were both only children; his mother ran out when he was a baby, and my parents got divorced when my father was thrown in jail for something he didn't do. It brought us pretty close as siblings, we were both still so young when our parents got married."

"So how did Gin end up in the foster system?" Yoruichi wondered. "Everyone knows that part of his story. But you weren't in foster care, I've read your bio before. Wouldn't your mother have custody if she was still married to his father before he passed away?"

Kaoru nodded. "She did…but mum became an addict during the marriage, she may have already been one, but it became obvious while Gin's dad was sick," she shrugged. "When mum overdosed we were both taken in by child services. They were placing us together but then my mother convinced them she was on the road to recovery and they gave me back. I knew her better, she was my mother, and she was nowhere near recovered. So I made sure they didn't give Gin back to her. I thought he would be better off in foster care than with my mother. I assumed wrong."

Rangiku placed a comforting hand on Kaoru's shoulder, this was the second time tonight that this story was being told, only this time Kaoru was leaving out the gory details.

Like how it was her mother who had had her father convicted and thrown in jail where he was years later stabbed to death right before he was to be released on good behavior, his murder covered up; how it had been Kaoru and Gin taking care of his sick father the entire time. How Kaoru had protected Gin from her mother during withdrawal or while she had been high and how Gin had protected Kaoru from her mother's dealer friends when they had thought it might be fun to harass the young girl.

Rangiku didn't know how Kaoru had coped with it all alone after she had made sure Gin wasn't allowed to return to her mother's custody. She knew Gin had stayed in contact with Kaoru as much as possible over the years, and that both step siblings had escaped first chance they got.

Which made sense. One of the few who were now privy to the fact that Kaoru had been Jyuushiro's mysterious fiancé, Rangiku was amazed that she had stuck by him for as long as she had after going through the same with her mother.

It also made sense how Kaoru had then refused to speak to Gin once she found out he was working for Aizen and dealing drugs. Gin had told Rangiku that he and Kaoru had only made up when he called her from prison to tell her what had happened and his reasons behind it.

They had a shaky new start, hesitant as Kaoru had become with second chances, but it seemed their relationship was recovering as nicely as Rangiku and Gin's was.

It had been somewhat laughable how protective Gin had seemed when telling Jyuushiro that he wouldn't be forgiven if he ever broke Kaoru's heart again, a sentiment Jyuushiro had returned regarding Rangiku.

"But that's in the past now," Kaoru smiled. "My mother only bothers me once in a while wanting money I don't actually have on the rare occasion she remembers she even has a daughter, and Gin tells me she's never bothered him. Over all it could have been worse."

Yoruichi nodded her understanding. Her own father had died from an overdose when she was sixteen, making her also wary of using drugs, a rare thing in this industry. She could respect Kaoru for her strength.

"Now that I'm supposedly a big name, what with dating Jyuushiro and all, my publicist thinks I should become the face of anti-drug campaigns or some other charity thing since Jyuushiro is so active with charities. I told her that it would look like I was trying too hard, and I was happy to keep helping behind the scenes of the anti-drug benefits I participate in."

"I remember reading you help recovering addicts, giving advise and being a sponsor and that kind of thing," Rangiku admitted.

"Sometimes someone who has been on the other side is what it will take to help an addict recover, when they think that their own family would have had similar feelings and experiences as I had," Kaoru informed them. "Those that recover, they always struggle with it, but there is always a turning point that makes them _want_ to recover, and that's what makes all the difference. I couldn't help my mother or Shunsui or Jyuushiro, but that doesn't mean I can't help someone else."

"But you did help Jyuushiro," Rangiku tilted her head. "Everybody has seen the Varsity interview that said his fiancé walking out is what made it hit him, which in turn made Shunsui realize and they are both recovered."

"Wait," Yoruichi's eyes went wide. "_You_ are Jyuushiro's ex-fiance?"

Kaoru blushed and Rangiku made an apologetic face, it had slipped out before she thought it through, the flow of the conversation going the way it had.

"Doesn't matter," Kaoru shook her head. "It's in the past. I just don't want the press finding out. They would probably paint me in a bad light, and neither Jyuu nor I want that kind of bad publicity causing problems in our finally public relationship."

"I can understand that," Yoruichi nodded. "I'm just surprised no one knew in the first place. Kisuke and I used to go out with Shunsui and Jyuushiro back in those days. You know, same parties and circles and everything. I don't remember you ever being there."

"I was underage, I couldn't get into the bars, and I didn't want to," Kaoru shook her head. "Besides, I hadn't started to make a name for myself yet, so you wouldn't remember me."

"But…_engaged_…?"

Kaoru shrugged. "We were pretty carefully about everything, we didn't want the media getting involved, even back then."

"But the two of you were planning on getting married," Rangiku frowned now too. "They needed to be told at some point."

"I know, we were planning it out," Kaoru nodded. "I was only eighteen and Jyuu twenty-one, they would have said we were too young and didn't stand a chance, that I was with him for his fame and money…I was breaking into Broadway, slowly, but I clearly had promise because it only took me one small show to make people start to take notice. That was the same year as the engagement, two years later I was singing on Broadway. We were planning on waiting a year or so before we got married, but then, right before we were going to tell the media, Jyuushiro overdosed and we pushed it back. Then one thing led to another and I called off the whole thing."

There was silence.

"The sad thing is, that if he had have asked, I would have gone back to him in a heartbeat," Kaoru sighed. "But speaking of secrets…what's with you and Kisuke?"

Yoruichi jolted at his name.

"He's an incorrigible flirt and a womanizer," she grouched. "At some point it had to come to this. Either choose me and leave the other women behind; or I leave him behind and find someone else to settle down with. I'm thirty-years-old," Yoruichi sighed. "I have a successful career, no matter if I left my show behind, but I want someone to settle down with, to have a family with, and I don't want to wait anymore. These things take time, they shouldn't be rushed or you just end up another failed Seireitei relationship for the record books, and it's hard enough as is to find someone when you're in this business."

Both girls nodded their agreement and understanding.

"Kisuke and I have been sleeping together for the last fifteen years," Yoruichi admitted. "I think that is well and truly long enough to decide if he wanted to ever be serious about me, so I've had enough," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Does he know all this?" Rangiku wondered.

"He doesn't need to," Yoruichi shook her head. "It's finished now."

"As a distant observer, I have to disagree," Kaoru smiled apologetically. "I saw the way Kisuke watched you at the premier two weeks ago, he barely took his eyes off you. I think he loves you."

Rangiku nodded. "And from my experience with Gin, talking it out helps," she offered.

Yoruichi sighed, she didn't want advice at this point in time.

"I don't want to trap him anything, that's always been the issue," she admitted. "Kisuke isn't the kind of guy who handles restrictions well."

"Why would you think you're trapping him?"

Yoruichi's cheeks heated, she couldn't tell these two the truth.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as the wheels turned in her head.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Two pairs of startled eyes turned to her.

Kaoru's gaze didn't waver from Yoruichi.

She took her silence as an affirmative.

"Is it Kisuke's?"

"Of course, but he wont know that."

"I bet if he were to find out from anyone but you he would demand a paternity test as soon as it was physically possible," Kaoru's eyebrows went up. "Besides, it isn't the kind of thing you should deal with alone. I had a pregnancy scare right after Jyuu and I first started sleeping together…I was still only seventeen and had only been away from my mother for a little over a year. If Jyuushiro had been anyone else," she shook her head. "He handled it better than I did. We talked out all our options, and even though it turned out to be nothing, my point is still there. No matter how old you are, babies aren't easy to deal with on your own."

"On the other hand you have someone like me," Rangiku chimed in. "Who did get pregnant, and decided everything on her own."

Yoruichi and Kaoru both blinked at her.

"I had an abortion. I never told Gin," Rangiku's features darkened with regret. "He wouldn't forgive me if I ever told him now."

"Actually," Kaoru snorted. "He'd probably purposely knock you up to make up for it."

"You think?" Rangiku was surprised.

Kaoru nodded, chuckling. "Back then, with Aizen and keeping your relationship secret, I don't think either of you would have had another option if you didn't want you or the baby targeted. He'd be upset you didn't tell him, but he wouldn't blame you."

"Maybe I should tell him," Rangiku bit her lip thoughtfully. "We did start fresh, so it's only fair I be as honest as he was."

"If you're not ready to have a baby as well, make sure you're careful about protection," Kaoru winked. "I seriously think Gin would try and knock you up…something Jyuushiro said the other day made me think he had babies on the brain too," she pulled a face. "Once they get us back, they don't like to let us go."

Rangiku laughed and agreed.

Yoruichi sighed heavily.

"But seriously," Rangiku turned back to her. "Even if you don't want Kisuke in your life anymore, he has a right to know you're carrying his child, and the child has a right to know its father, take it from someone who's mother didn't even know who her father was," she pointed at herself.

Yoruichi managed a little smile.

"You're probably right…but as I've said, Kisuke doesn't deal well with entrapment…any if I told him I was carrying his child, he would insist we get married, he's old-fashioned that way," she rolled her eyes. "But I've seen how marriages that begin like that turn out. My parents are the perfect example. My dad got hooked on heroin because he avoided coming home as much as possible and both he and my mother had affairs regularly. It isn't the kind of environment a child should grow up in."

"Shunsui's parents managed to survive," Kaoru pointed out. "There were rumors about infidelity but never proof and now they're in their fortieth year of marriage and more in love than ever."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Yoruichi pouted.

"Now you say it, it sounds like we're on Kisuke's…" Rangiku frowned. "Your side. Girl power all the way. You say he's a womanizer and not up for commitment, but you should still tell him about the baby."

Kaoru nodded. "Kisuke is your oldest friend, correct? You would know him better than anyone. Putting aside your personal feelings and thinking of your friend…would he be a good father?"

Yoruichi nodded, Kaoru's point hitting home.

Kisuke deserved to know, deserved to be part of their child's life.

"What the hell do I do now?" she sighed, reluctant.

* * *

Kisuke practically jumped at his phone when he saw the text that had come through was from Yoruichi.

He had desperately been trying to get in contact with her since their disagreement, with no more luck.

'_We need to talk_,' was all it said.

"Shit," Kisuke sighed. "Why do I have such a bad feeling?"

* * *

**A/N:** remember to review


	34. Worst Case Scenario

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** …time for Kisuke to find out…

* * *

**Headline:** Worst Case Scenario

If there was ever a day Kisuke wished he wasn't running late, it was today.

Yoruichi had finally agreed to speak to him, to see him face-to-face, and his set had run overtime despite his careful scheduling to make sure he would finish early.

He had wanted to get there first, to be waiting for her, a symbolic gesture of sorts to try and make her understand that she was important to him.

She had always been important to him, he had just realized, belatedly, that he hadn't been doing a very good job of proving that to her.

Kisuke had known he loved her for as long as he could remember.

They had started sleeping together when she was fifteen, and he sixteen, out of sheer curiosity and it had been a dream come true for Kisuke, who had dreamed of having no one but her since he had hit puberty. But then she had come out with that ridiculous idea that they should just be friends with benefits and still see other people…he had hid it well, but the very thought of her with other men had pissed him off.

Yet Yoruichi Shihoin was a free spirit, and he had never wanted to pressure her into a relationship with him, so he took whatever she was willing to give.

Still, when he had been banned from acting due to 'the scandal' and she had left her baby behind (and let's face it, that show had been her baby) to help him in his move to directing (it was just an acting ban, he could still contribute to the industry), he had seen it as a huge step in the right direction, the only reason he never once regretted the ban.

He hadn't slept with another woman since then and had tried countless times to drop subtle hints to his long time friend and love interest that he was ready for commitment whenever she was.

…he really had gone about it the wrong way, but he hadn't wanted to lose her by spooking her with something as big as this.

Today was the day though, he had decided. Given recent events he would tell her how he felt, since things couldn't get any worse for him than her avoiding him.

When he arrived at the designated café, their favorite place to kick back and drink great coffee, Kisuke spotted Yoruichi instantly, sitting in a corner booth, wearing an orange jacket and black slacks.

He took a seat, apologizing profoundly for the set running overtime and keeping her waiting.

A server appeared instantly for coffee orders and Kisuke was surprised when Yoruichi forwent her usual mocha latte for orange juice.

When left alone, an awkward silence fell between them, a first for them.

Finally, Kisuke cleared his throat self-consciously and spoke.

"There are some things I wanted to discus with you," he told her.

"I think I should go first," Yoruichi stated, unable to meet his eyes. "My news is pretty serious. You've always been my best friend and I wanted you to hear about this from me and not from the media once they find out."

Kisuke felt his stomach drop.

All the worst case scenarios played out in his head. What was the worst thing she could tell him? She was seriously dating some other man; she was getting engaged/married; she had cancer or was dying (he shuddered at the idea); she was just plain tired of him…she was having someone else's baby…

"What is it?"

Their drinks arrived, silencing their conversation briefly.

Yoruichi took a deep breath, as much for confidence as to calm her frazzled nerves.

"I'm pregnant,"

"…" Kisuke just stared.

Yoruichi was pregnant? Hadn't he just thought of that as the worst case scenario? Was fate really that cruel?

"Kisuke?"

His eyes shot up to meet hers.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she demanded.

"Can I kill the father?" came out before he could think it through, but he wasn't exactly thinking straight.

Yoruichi blinked, then blinked again, then her gaze darkened.

"No, you can't,"

Kisuke's teeth grit together.

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" she glared.

That glare gave him pause.

Hope and elation hit him suddenly.

"It's mine?"

She nodded and relief hit him hard.

Yoruichi Shihoin was going to have his, Kisuke Urahara's, baby.

It was too good to be true.

He couldn't help it, he started laughing.

Yoruichi blinked at him, wondering if he had lost it.

"Hell, why didn't you just say so? Instead of avoiding me. I've been worried sick."

"I didn't know then,"

He frowned.

"So why were you avoiding me?"

She shrugged uncomfortably. "I think things between us have run their course. I only thought you deserved to know about the baby, and be as involved in its life as you want to be."

"Involved? Yoruichi, we're getting married."

Yoruichi shook her head vehemently. "We're not. I wont have us ending up like my parents."

"But we're not like your parents," Kisuke argued. "We love each other."

Yoruichi shook her head and Kisuke's stomach fell out again.

"Our kind of love still isn't the right kind of love."

"_Right_ kind?" Kisuke's temper snapped, she was being unreasonable. "I didn't think there could be a right or wrong kind of love when it comes to how a man and a woman felt about each other."

"Of course there is a right and wrong kind of love. Sex and friendship are not a basis for love," she retorted.

"It's the best basis," Kisuke snapped. "Those are two key elements in having a good foundation in marriage."

"What would you know about love or marriage, you haven't experienced either."

"Don't tell me what I feel! Damn it woman, I love you, have _always_ loved you, and I wont let you tell me any different!"

Yoruichi blinked in surprise.

Had Kisuke just confessed to her?

That couldn't be right…

Always loved her? But…

She tensed up, frowning.

The friends with benefits thing had been her idea, frightened as she had been of losing him because they had been so young and he wasn't the commitment sort.

Her stomach clenched and her hand flew to her mouth.

"I'm going to be sick," she muttered and bolted for the bathroom.

Kisuke frowned worriedly and followed, waiting at the door to the female toilets until she came out looking paler than before, her lips tight.

"You okay?" he wondered.

Her eye twitched and he wasn't prepared for the clenched fist that flew his way, connecting solidly with his jaw and landing him flat on his arse.

"Ow," he fingered his jaw, she sure knew how to throw a punch. "What was that for?"

Yoruichi glared.

"This is _your_ fault! Don't go asking if I'm okay."

"How is it my fault?" Kisuke came to his own defense, picking himself up off the floor. "You were meant to be on the pill, it's why I didn't always need protection, remember? It was your idea in the first place and we never had an issue until now."

"Even the pill isn't one hundred per cent foolproof, you should know that,"

"Why would I know that, it isn't exactly like I would have ever risked something like this with any other woman," Kisuke shot back. "And I still want to know how that makes it my fault?"

"Because _you're_ the one who knocked me up!"

That took the fight right out of him and Kisuke couldn't help the smug smirk that twitched his lips up at the corners.

"I don't like that look," Yoruichi accused with a glare. "Why do you look so smug?"

"Because I _am_ the one who knocked you up," he couldn't stop the grin now and he reached for her, pulling her close and kissing her like he never had before.

"You're mine," he whispered breathlessly when he pulled back.

"No way," Yoruichi tried to blink herself out of the daze his kiss put her in.

"Hell yes you are," he retorted, kissing her again.

"I'm yours," she agreed on an exhale when he pulled back again, her head spinning and her knees knocking, her lids heavy.

"Now, I'm going to take you home and make love to you all night long so you wont be able to stand in the morning. Then we're going to plan a wedding. Any complaints?"

She nodded. "No wedding. One thing at a time. Baby first, then we'll worry about a wedding."

"How far along are you?"

"Doctor says two months."

Plenty of time for him to change her mind, Kisuke decided. In the meantime, he'd have to get her a ring and propose properly.

They headed for the exit.

"Wait, weren't you going to tell me something?"

"It can wait," he grinned, pecking her on the lips again so that the ever present paparazzi could see. "But there's no backing out now."

It seemed he had just made damn sure of that when he'd gotten her pregnant.

The smug smirk returned full force.

* * *

**A/N:** so, I may have made this go a little too smoothly…but I'm a sucker for a happy ending, so sue me. Now you know the drill, leave me a review.


	35. Falling Apart & Sharing Gossip

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** okay, I simply haven't been able to decide which pairing to do next, so I'm bumping up a few ideas so you aren't all waiting forever for me to update again (it's already taken me too long :P). If you have any characters in particular you would like to see, I'm all up for suggestions since I have couples picked out but just can't decide who to go with…

* * *

**Headline:** Falling Apart/Sharing Gossip

Jyuushiro was hanging up the phone as Kaoru entered his kitchen with dinner supplies.

A quick kiss to his furrowed brow and she set to cooking.

"Did you see the news today?" Kaoru tried small talk, hoping Jyuushiro would decide to tell her what was troubling him. "Yoruichi and Kisuke announced that they're getting married."

"I heard Kisuke announced it and Yoruichi told him off in front of everyone," Jyuushiro replied, distracted.

At least he was paying attention.

"Your mother called me today," Kaoru tried again. "She wants us to go for dinner. When are you free enough for the trip?"

"Not sure,"

Kaoru studied him for a moment before sighing and returning her attention to preparing dinner, feeling awkward with such a distracted silence hanging in the air.

"Kaoru,"

She looked up at the seriousness in his tone.

"If I asked, would you marry me?"

She almost choked on air and spun to completely face him, wide-eyed.

"Where'd that come from?" her heart was racing. "I thought we agreed to take things slow, it's why we haven't moved in together yet…I mean, it's still only been a few months…" she trailed off, Jyuushiro was simply watching her, that troubled look on his face again.

Silence hung heavily in the room.

"Do you want to move in?"

Kaoru started.

"Jyuushiro, what's wrong? Why do you suddenly seem to be in such a rush?"

He paused. "Why do you seem to be avoiding answering?"

"I'm not avoiding anything," Kaoru argued. "Of course I'll move in with you and marry you and even have your babies, but when the time is right. It's too soon. I don't want us to make any mistakes this time around."

"What mistakes?" Jyuushiro demanded. "We didn't make any mistakes! I was just an idiot who couldn't accept that I had a drug problem."

"Jyuushiro, don't turn this around," Kaoru frowned. "Why are you getting so upset?"

He shrugged, obviously gritting his teeth.

Kaoru sighed heavily and turned to pack away the things she had been using.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving,"

"Why?"

Was that panic in his voice?

"Because I'm not your maid, Jyuushiro. If something is troubling you, you can chose to tell me or not, but don't take it out on me."

"I'm sorry," his arms came around her waist. "Don't go?"

She hid a smile and nodded, turning to wrap her arms around his neck.

"See why I want you to move in?" Jyuushiro commented. "You can't run away if we live in the same house."

"When have I ever run away?" Kaoru kissed his jaw line. "And you know I have other issues with us moving in together."

"What?"

"Well, you know I don't want to move into _your_ house, and you couldn't live in my tiny apartment…I can hardly live there these days, with all the reporters hanging around."

"You want us to buy a place together?" Jyuushiro actually seemed to light up at the idea.

"Of course, but that brings up the other issue,"

"Which is?"

"I can't afford to put in as much money as you,"

There was silence and Jyuushiro frowned.

"Are we really going to make money an issue?"

"You're one of the richest men in Seireitei," Kaoru pulled a face. "I don't want people thinking I'm just after your money."

Jyuushiro rolled his eyes. "Forget about everyone else for a while. You know half of my money is invested in charities and my family and various businesses."

"Half of your money is still quite a lot more than I earn in a year,"

"Kaoru, I know you aren't after my money," he grinned a little. "How about we discuss a few options over dinner?"

"You're really serious about us moving in together?"

Jyuushiro nodded.

Kaoru sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about options."

He grinned and let her go so she could make dinner.

Once her back was turned the smile dropped from his face and his troubles came back full force.

What was he going to do…?

* * *

It had seemed appropriate.

Lunch and retail therapy with the girls.

Retsu, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Nanao, and Kaoru gave the waiter their orders.

"It seems everyone has something new happening in their lives at the moment," Retsu commented.

"You especially," Yoruichi grinned. "I mean…_Kenpachi_…?"

Retsu tilted her head as she smiled secretively.

"You really need to tell us how that came about," Rangiku commented.

"I have always been a fan of the Shinigami,"

"And…?" Kaoru hinted.

"And a few months ago, Yachiru sat with me during a game and I stayed with her until Kenpachi came to collect her. She decided she liked me and demanded we go on a date. A week later Kenpachi called me and asked me if I wanted to see a movie with him."

"That's it?" Rangiku was disappointed.

"That was enough," Retsu smiled. "Considering how Sosuke was when he was wooing me, I would have been wary of more."

"How was Aizen?" Nanao wondered.

"Over the top and very charming," Retsu smiled fondly at the memory, then sighed regretfully. "But we were both young and I was naïve. As it is, I'm glad I found out he was a cheater when I did, otherwise things would have turned out differently for me, and I can't say it would have been a pleasant turn out."

She sighed again. "Thirteen years with a man it turned out I didn't know the first thing about."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Yoruichi patted the older woman's arm. "He fooled everyone. It isn't your fault."

"Of course," Retsu agreed. "But it feels like a wasted life."

"Well," Kaoru smiled. "It's good that you and Kenpachi hit it off then, isn't it?"

Retsu blushed slightly and nodded.

"I have an important question," Yoruichi announced. "How is he in bed?"

Kaoru and Rangiku burst out laughing.

"What? You can't help but wonder what the fifty-year-old, 'the Demon' Kenpachi Zaraki is like,"

"Now I can't," Kaoru replied dryly.

"I'm wondering," Rangiku agreed.

"I would rather have not had the image cast into my head," Nanao sighed. "No offence."

"None taken," Retsu smiled kindly at the youngest among them. "And it's my secret how he is."

Yoruichi and Rangiku whined.

"Would you want everyone to know how Gin and Kisuke are in bed?" Retsu pointed out.

"Of course," Yoruichi's trademark feline grin revealed itself. "Kisuke is the best I've ever had."

"Gin too," Rangiku nodded agreement, grinning broadly. "Though Shunsui was a very close second."

"Definitely," Yoruichi agreed.

"Is there any woman who hasn't slept with Shunsui?" Nanao pouted.

Kaoru and Retsu both raised a hand each.

"The way I've heard it you either sleep with one friend or the other," Kaoru commented. "…unless you have absolutely no shame."

Retsu nodded her agreement.

"Off topic, Yoruichi, how are you and Kisuke going with everything?" Kaoru wondered.

"He keeps nagging about getting married, but we're going to officially announce it to the press within the week," Yoruichi smiled.

"Announce what?" Retsu wondered, Nanao also curious.

Yoruichi's smile turned bashful. "Kisuke and I are having a baby."

"Congratulations," Nanao smiled.

"That is wonderful news," Retsu congratulated. "When is it due?"

"Early next year,"

"Fabulous, congratulations," Retsu smiled.

"I'm somewhat jealous," Kaoru admitted.

"I don't think Jyuushiro would have any complaints about knocking you up," Nanao rolled her eyes.

"That isn't the issue," Kaoru pouted. "I don't want us to rush our second chance."

"_Second_ chance?" Retsu's eyes flared a little.

"Oops, I forgot you didn't know…" Kaoru scratched at her cheek.

"So you are the reason he doesn't like commitment?"

"Am I?" Kaoru frowned.

"You must be," Retsu's brow furrowed slightly. "He always goes to your productions, always compliments your performances, which are amazing if I do say so myself,"

"Thank you,"

"You are quite welcome," Retsu smiled. "But when it comes to actually discussing you he has always been quick to change the subject. Then there is that recent admittance to a failed engagement on Verity…it seems logical now that I know you are his ex that you are his reason for not committing to just anyone."

Kaoru sighed heavily. "It's kind of sad that I'm relieved to hear that. Jyuu is the reason I avoided commitment as well. But I still think he is rushing things suddenly, I wonder why he's acting so strange?"

"Strange how?" Nanao wondered. "Shunsui mentioned something similar on the phone earlier."

"I don't know," Kaoru shrugged. "He just doesn't seem very with it at the moment. And he brought up marriage and moving in…" she trailed off.

"You have been back together for a while now," Nanao commented.

"I know, and he seemed so upset when I forgot to say yes that I decided to surprise him and move myself in tonight."

Rangiku whooped, and Yoruichi laughed.

"It seems congratulations are in order for you as well," Retsu smiled.

"Hardly, it's just moving in, not an engagement,"

"Which reminds me," Yoruichi had a light-bulb moment. "I'm thinking of setting Byakuya up with Soi Fon."

Their meals arrived and their conversation paused.

* * *

Shunsui didn't relish that their roles had been reversed, in fact, he vowed he would be better behaved from now onwards so that Jyuushiro wouldn't have to come looking for him again anytime soon.

When Kaoru had rung him, frantic because Jyuushiro hadn't come home yet and wasn't answering his phone, Shunsui had set out to find his friend, calling around until he had spoken to Des and learnt that Jyuushiro was there.

Shunsui pushed through the crowd until he found his friend at a hidden away table, uncharacteristically with a beer in front of him.

Jyuushiro had been off all day, but Shunsui didn't know what could be so wrong that his friend would break his resolve.

"Jyuushiro, what are you doing?"

Jyuushiro didn't reply right away.

"Are you drinking that?" Shunsui indicated the full pitcher.

"I'm debating it," Jyuushiro's voice seemed dispirited.

"What the hell man?" Shunsui frowned.

"I'm falling apart Shun," Jyuushiro's voice broke.

"What do you mean?"

"I went for my regular check up a few days ago," he told Shunsui. "My doctor called the other day…they think they found something in my lungs again. I had to go for more tests this evening."

"Shit," Shunsui had to sit down, and asked a passing waiter for a drink of something strong. "I think you can drink that," he pushed the beer closer to Jyuushiro. "You're completely entitled."

"I don't know what to do Shun. How can I go through all that again? How can I put my _family_ through all that again? How can I put _Kaoru_ through something else?"

"For starters, tell Kaoru what's happening, she's been freaking out because she wanted to surprise you and you never came home," Shunsui told him. "Then take it one step at a time until you get the results. You aren't allowed to panic until you know anything for sure."

He said that, but Shunsui felt as if his insides had melted out onto the floor.

His drink arrived and he gulped it down.

"Bottoms up Jyuushiro," Shunsui told his friend. "Liquid courage so you can tell Kaoru. No matter what we'll get you through this."

Jyuushiro nodded and finally picked up his drink.

* * *

Kaoru was pacing in the hall.

She knew Shunsui had found Jyuushiro and said they would be home later…but she just _knew_ that something was wrong and couldn't help the nervous pacing.

It was just after midnight when a car pulled up and Kaoru pulled the front door open.

Shunsui waved from the back seat as Jyuushiro got out and the car pulled out as soon as the door was closed behind him.

"Jyuu?"

He was staring at her, and the look in his eyes was doing nothing to settle her nerves.

Jyuushiro saw the suitcases as soon as he entered.

"What's all this?" he wondered, avoiding the issue.

"I'm moving in,"

He blinked in surprise and managed a brief grin before it completely fell away and he took her hand, leading her to the nearest seat and sitting her down.

Crouching before her, Jyuushiro sighed heavily and clasped both her hands tightly in his, looking up into her worried chocolate eyes.

"There's something I need to tell…"

TBC.

**A/N:** I know it's short, don't hate me! I really couldn't get this right or decide on a lot of things…review?


End file.
